Can I steal your heart
by gokillfanboys
Summary: There's a ship carrying a pirate name 'Scar' that is Kyohei. He like stealing from rich people and gave some treasure to poor people. But then one day, he encounter with a dark creature girl, Sunako. Now, Kyohei asked himself if he could steal her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Can I Steal Your Heart?

Chapter 1

Many rich people were afraid now to go to the sea… 'Cuz why? There's a ship called 'Scarlet' carrying PIRATES! Pirates that always steal everything they want BUT the weird thing about this pirate is… they steal from a RICH PEOPLE ONLY and GAVE IT to the people who had a hard life out there. When this pirate steals something, he usually left a card with the letter 'S'. No one knows who the pirate leader is and never seen his face before… Some people call him 'Pirates Scar' since they don't know what to call him. Some people said that he has a scar on his face; he has a mark on his neck, he has a hook on his left hand, he doesn't have his right leg… YEAH, that's what people think this day. Now let me begin the story about these pirates….

There's a ship called 'scarlet', sailing along the calm sea in the early morning. Many crew on that ship were working while the captain talking with his loyal friend in a room.

"Rich people these days…." Said Kyohei, sighing. Ranmaru were grinning at Kyohei and said, "Well… it's your fault for stealing those people treasure, 'scar'…"

"For your information Ranmaru, we steal those treasures and GAVE it to people who have a hard time out there…" replied Takenaga, glared at Ranmaru. Ranmaru just gulped and didn't say anything after that.

"Hmmmmm… those rich people only think about themselves and not others. They even made Kyohei as 'WANTED' on the paper and stick it on every city. By the way, how come they draw you wrongly…" said Yuki, looking at the paper printed 'WANTED'.

"Yuki… they don't know what Kyohei's face look like…" answered Takenaga.

"And also you didn't see the part 'We will give a lot of gold to anyone who brings_** scar's HEAD**_...'" said Kyohei, pointing on the paper. Yuki was taken aback and shouted "How dare they want something LIKE THAT!"

"Yeah rich people are all weird…" said Ranmaru, looking at the calm sea. "I wonder what we're going to do next…"

"You wanna know Ranmaru?" asked Kyohei.

"Nah… I know what inside your head Kyohei… You're going to steal again, aren't you?" asked Ranmaru, thinking like a smart person.

"Who said I'm going to stop stealing?" said Kyohei, grinning evilly. Ranmaru, Takenaga and Yuki were all kept silence. Takenaga was the one who broke the silence by saying, "Kyohei…. I think we're going to be **the MOST WANTED** **pirate** in the sea…"

Kyohei, Ranmaru and Yuki were laughing till their stomach hurts. Takenaga just frowned at them and said, "Those rich people will have a hard time to catch us…"

"I hope so," said Yuki, who back to his conscious after laughing. Then there's a knock on the door. One of the crew opened it and went to them. He said "Captain, there's a _grand big ship_ not a mile from us… shall we speed up the ship?"

Ranmaru, Takenaga and Yuki just stared at Kyohei. Kyohei grinned and said "Speed up to get to them and make us as a 'surprise' for them."

The crew went outside and told all of the crew to get to their position. "Why there is a ship early in the morning…" asked Yuki.

"How do we suppose to know?" asked Takenaga.

"Well you're the smart one Takenaga…" said Kyohei, smiling. Takenaga just stared at them and asked "shall we go outside and throw you all to the sea as a shark bait, gentleman?"

"What? It's just praise…" said Kyohei, looked at Takenaga like a child.

"And I didn't say anything at all just now…" said Ranmaru.

Takenaga just shook his head and said, "Let's go outside." Then all four of them went outside to see the ship sailing ahead of them.

AUTHORS NOTE

Hello people! I make a new story for all of you to enjoy! It seems that i still need to work out on my grammar... Now, Kyohei n the others have found a GRAND SHIP ahead of them. what will happen? Cya all on the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sunako!" shouted Auntie searching for Sunako inside the dark cabin. Sunako sulking near the corner since she doesn't like sea much….. When she was a little girl, her father always bring her to the ocean many times till she have a SEASICK… she hate to tell Auntie about her seasickness and made Auntie worried about her all day….

"Sunako? Where are you dear?" asked Auntie, worried. Sunako bit her lips and ran to Auntie immediately when the ship is swaying. Auntie pats her head and said, "I thought you have jump from the ship when you didn't respond. So did you enjoy your trip with me on this ship?"

"Of course I enjoy it….." she lied. Auntie tried to smile at her and said, "Dear…. I know we're going to your future husband to talk about your marriage but-"

"Auntie….. Don't worry... I have agreed to this marriage because father asked me too…" Sunako pretends to be happy on the outside but in the inside, she felt like crying…

"Are you sure you'll be fine with this marriage?" asked Auntie. Sunako just nod and didn't say anything afterwards. Auntie knows Sunako well and had adored her ever since she was small. Auntie knew this marriage would only make Sunako sad.

When Auntie meets Sunako's fiancée a week before, he is very ugly and very rich too. The thing that Auntie doesn't like about Sunako's future husband is his worst personalities in the inside! Why? Because he use to flirt and spent the night with some unknown ladies.

That's why Auntie hates this marriage made by her brother, Sunako's father. How could he be so blind about Sunako's fiancée? Until a few days ago, Auntie REALLY protest about this marriage and she even have to punch the guy on the face when HE tried to flirt with her. (The Author's LAUGHED people)

Suddenly Noi, Tamao and Machiko appeared in front of them, knowing that they are Sunako's closest friend. They all sighed in relieved when they noticed Sunako haven't tried to jump out of the ship. Noi and Machiko scolded at Sunako, Tamao just listen and nod, that's all.

Suddenly 'BOOM!' Auntie's ship becomes unstable. Many of her crews went to her and told her there's a ship behind them trying to fire at them. Auntie told everyone to get back to their position and told the captain to speed off so that they could lose the enemy behind.

Auntie went to a cabin to hide Sunako and her friends. She pats Sunako's head and said, "Wait here, dear… till I go get you…" when Auntie tried to go outside to see what happen, Sunako tightened her grip on Auntie's arm and said, "Be careful, Auntie…"

Auntie nods herself then leaves Sunako and the others inside the cabin. Noi and Machiko hugged each other since the two of them scared. They could still hear everyone is shouting and all those boom sound outside. Suddenly silence filled the atmosphere outside.

Sunako prayed to god that Auntie would be alright. Then they heard several footsteps coming closer to the cabin. 'It must be pirates' Noi whispered at them. Lucky for Sunako and the others, they hide inside the big wardrobe size like a room, which leads to a secret room. It's a good thing Auntie have this kind of bizarre idea if something happen to the ship. The door flew opened widely causing a 'BAM' sound that seriously made the girls surprised.

Sunako take a peek on the man who went inside the cabin. When she saw him, her heart skipped a bit. His hair shining like gold as well as his eyes but a red scarf covers half of his face so no one could see his real face. Sunako, on the other hand, her nose almost bleeds. She wipe it with her black cloak.

Noi peeked through the cabinet and saw four men with different hair colors, wearing different scarf to cover half of their faces. The middle one is golden hair with its eyes and tall, it must be the pirates' leader. Beside the gold one have a thick black hair with eyes of a deep ocean color, tall as well. There's a reddish pink hair and blond hair too but they're both tall as well. Noi shake her head and pray that they won't be found by those pirates.

(Kyohei P.O.V)

I managed to capture the grand ship, sailing early in the darn morning. I asked the woman with brown hair and purple eyes if she would give me her treasure but that woman just kept quiet. I feel irritated by her attitude and so I went inside ship to see if there is anything inside. Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki followed me as well while some of my crew looking after the 'hostage'.

We checked every cabin inside and didn't find anyone. Luckily we saw a door connected to other room. I tried to open it but didn't work. So I kicked the door and went inside. It's empty all right…. But I could sense someone is watching us. Takenaga look through the big wardrobe and saw several dress being hang.

"I think that brown-haired woman have a friend here but she hide them," said Takenaga. I sighed myself and said, "If she has several friends, then we just have to call them to come out…"

I went up to the brown-haired woman and asked if she have several friends. She still won't spit the words out. I sighed and said, "Don't let me use hard way…." I called several men and asked them to check through the cabin again with Takenaga.

(Takenaga P.O.V)

Being a pirate is really need a hard work…. I observed every room inside the ship and I thought I sense someone is watching us. When I opened the wardrobe, there's no one inside. It's maybe just one of my imaginations….. Suddenly I saw a light from inside the wardrobe! I opened the wardrobe again and tried to open in the inside. It's locked…. I grabbed my dagger and stabbed at the door. I cut it since the inside wardrobe is very thin like a thick card.

I opened it and saw four girls with magnificent dress. The first one has a brown hair with a nice eyes colors, the second one has a light-brown hair and the third one have blond hair. The last one has a dark hair and wearing…. A really weird black cloak…

AUTHORS NOTE

Hello people again! i made a new chapter 4 u n hope u enjoy the next chapter... someday i think... n wat will happen 2 Sunako and the other girls? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Takenaga couldn't take his eyes off from Sunako, since she looks like a scary person among the girls. He shakes his head and ordered some men to take the girls for Kyohei to see. The girls were forced to come out and Takenaga feels guilty for them though. The girls were forced to get tied and went up stair. Sunako feel irritated by those men pushing her to go up stair like a hostage. Well the ship is captured by pirates and people here feel like a hostage now… more like a prisoner…..

When they went outside, the light from the sun hurts Sunako. 'I hate going outside,' said Sunako, hating to see the sea and everything on the outside. Then she saw Auntie, being tied and forced to kneel with her crew. Sunako and the other girls were forced to kneel down but separated from the rest of the hostage.

Sunako feels irritated and worried about Auntie. Noi and Machiko were frightened. Tamao just worried about everyone on the ship but didn't show her true feelings. Then the pirates' leader went to them and asked, "Where's your treasure?"

Sunako and Tamao just kept quiet. Noi and Machiko just shook their head. Kyohei sighed himself and went to his men. He whispered something….

(Kyohei P.O.V)

'I want those four girls come with us…'I whispered.

'Are you nut! We're NOT a kidnapper!' said Ranmaru.

'Kyohei…. Are you sure?' asked Yuki. I just smirked.

'Let me guess…. Kyohei, you took those girls for couple of days as a hostage so that someone wants them back gives us the money or gold or treasure… as a return, we gave this girls back to them... Am I right?' asked Takenaga. I was really impressed by Takenaga guess, he always the smart one among us. As an answer, I just nodded.

Takenaga sighed himself and said, 'as I said, we'll be the MOST WANTED PIRATES on the sea…..ok! Snap out of this! We have work here to do first!' Takenaga point at Auntie and said 'That woman will come with us too…'

(Normal P.O.V)

'Now Takenaga… she's an old woman!' said Ranmaru. Auntie swore herself that she could hear from the pirates saying that she's an OLD WOMAN! Auntie snapped herself and shouted, "How dare you call me an OLD WOMAN! You're just a stupid person-"she continue cursing at Ranmaru.

Ranmaru felt as though someone just stabbed him with words from the back. He feels irritated by Auntie now…. He snapped himself and tried to shout back at Auntie. Suddenly 'BOOM' again from somewhere trying to hit the pirates' ship. It's the naval force.

Kyohei went to Auntie's crew and said, "Tell the naval forces and those girls family that if they want those girls back, bring enough money or treasure, as a return we will give them back." Auntie's crew just nodded. (What kind of dumb people are they! *the authors mad people*)

Kyohei shouted at one of his men to go back to his ship. Some of his men tried to take Noi, Tamao and Machiko to his ship but Sunako defend them. Kyohei saw her defending the girls and impressed by her bravery but this is not the best time to impress! He quickly went to Sunako and grabbed her, toss her black cloak away. He put her on his shoulder and began to run to his ship to escape from the naval forces. Some of his men took Noi, Tamao and Machiko and ran too. But Auntie was still cursing at Ranmaru. Ranmaru sighed himself and tried to leave her. But when he saw Takenaga glared at him, he quickly grabbed Auntie and put her on his shoulder then ran for his life to 'Scarlet'.

Kyohei shouted to his crew to speed off the ship to lose the naval forces behind. After 'scarlet' speed off losing the enemy behind, something made Kyohei very angry right now…. Sunako shouted, kicked him and smacked his back for kidnapping them! Kyohei snapped, he ordered Takenaga to take in charge and took Sunako to the other hostage.

Auntie was still mad, Noi and Machiko were crying and Tamao still didn't have any expression even though she was ACTUALLY afraid when their rope were untie by some men. Kyohei took Sunako to the girls; he untie her rope and ordered Yuki to take them to an empty cabin. Before Yuki took them, Auntie shouted at Kyohei, "YOU! WHY DID YOU TAKE US YOU IDIOT!"

"Why? THE TRUTH IS I want to kidnap those girls ONLY but since my friend asked me to bring you too, I have no choice but to do what he asked," said Kyohei, in bad mood. Auntie and Sunako still mad at Kyohei for kidnapping them until they were being dragged by Yuki to go inside the cabin.

Inside the cabin was really beautiful! There's a big crest of a fire bird on the centre of the floor. The king-size bed was soft with red sheets spread all over it. There's a wooden table and a chair beautifully craved by craftsmanship. It's really surprised for the girls and Auntie to see something like this create by some pirates except Sunako, who shouted 'TOO MUCH LIGHT!' then collapsed on the floor. The girls and Auntie tried to put Sunako on bed. Yuki helped too but when he opened his scarf, Auntie and the girls was taken aback by what they saw.

Yuki's face looks like a cute baby! The girls adored him even Auntie too till they forget about Sunako. Auntie looked at him and asked, "Why a kid with baby face like you become a pirates!"

Yuki was quiet first and then he snapped, "I'M NOT A KID WITH BABY FACE! IM ALREADY AN ADULTS AND I BECOME A PIRATES 'CUZ I WANT TO!"

Yuki stalked to the door and shut the door behind him causing a loud 'BAM'. Auntie just standing there frowned at the door. Noi and Machiko still stunned by Yuki's true face while Tamao helped Sunako on bed.

Then one hour later…. There's a knock on the door. "Wait a minute!" said Machiko, tying a rope to escape. Yeah… Auntie and the girls were planning to escape…. But how…

Auntie hides the sheet that were tied like a rope, under the bed and told the girls to behave normal. When Machiko opened the door, it's Yuki again bringing some food…. Machiko's stomach was growling for food. She blushed and took the food from Yuki.

"T-tha-thank y-you…"she said, with red face. Yuki grinned and went inside to Auntie.

"I'm sorry just now for shouting on you…" he said with a sad tone.

"N-never mind that young man…. I'm the one who should be sorry," said Auntie, with a smile on her face. Yuki for the first time blushing and then….. He cried! Auntie shakes her head, Machiko and Noi trying to comfort him, Tamao just sitting next to Sunako, who was still sleeping….

"This is rare for a young pirates crying…." said Auntie, who didn't know that those words have hurt Yuki's feelings. Yuki wailing this time and then Machiko shut his mouth with her hand.

"Could you please be quiet….My friend is sleeping," She whispered to Yuki. Yuki blushed and nod at her. When Auntie saw Yuki follow Machiko's order, she smiled.

"Now young man… what's your name?" she asked in a low voice. Yuki turned to her and said, "I'm Yuki, the youngest man here…"

"But you're tall…."said Noi.

"I meant my age miss…" answered Yuki. The girls just nod.

"If you're youngest….. Then what's your job here?" asked Auntie.

"My job is to help my friend, the captain on this ship…" answered Yuki again. Noi and Machiko looked at each other and asked him many question. Yuki is tired by answer those question.

"Sorry Yuki for asking you too many question but tell me why you all attack us all of sudden?" asked Machiko. Yuki looked at Machiko and said, "It's part of our job… when we saw grand ship like yours, we attack it and snatched the treasure away…."

"Tell me Yuki… Is this ship called…" Auntie paused, look at the big crest on the centre, "Scarlet?"

Yuki smiled and said, "Yes..." Then Auntie, Noi, Tamao and Machiko look at Yuki with shocked except Sunako, still sleeping….

"Y-You mean the pirates who steal ONLY from rich people and gave it to poor people?" asked Noi. Yuki bit his lips and nodding, means 'yes'. Noi and Machiko start panicking, Auntie is thinking something and Tamao, still the same, no expression…..

"You don't have to panic," said Yuki, looking at Noi and Machiko.

"So…. This friend of yours… The captain of this ship is '_**Captain Scar**_'? The one with gold or blond hair?" asked Auntie again. Yuki just nod as a yes and said, "It's blond actually…"

"Ohhhhhhh… sorry young man…" said Auntie.

"Call me Yuki for short," he said. Auntie just nod and then everyone keep silence since there's nothing to say or topic to talked about….

"Ah! I forgot to ask you all… What's your name?" Yuki asked Machiko, smiling.

Machiko blushed and said, "U-ummmmmm M-my n-n-nam-name is…. Machiko. Beside me is N-Noi, that girl with blond hair beside bed is Tamao, this woman is Nakahara-san but we called her Auntie…" She completely forgot about Sunako, sleeping on bed.

Yuki looked at them and spotted Sunako. "Who is that girl?" he asked.

Auntie looked at Sunako and said, "That's my niece… Her name is Sunako...Sorry about just now, she hates something light like this grand cabin."

"Ohhhhhhh… that's okay…" Yuki said with a smile. Then there's a knock on the door and someone opened it. It's Takenaga. Noi was stunned by his handsome face.

"Yuki… captain is calling you…."said Takenaga. When he spots Noi looking at him, he just smiled. For the first time, Noi is actually blushing!

"Okay, I'll be right there!" replied Yuki. Takenaga nodded and closed the door.

"Yuki…. Who is that guy?" Noi asked with sparkle on her eyes. Yuki just smiled, "His name is Takenaga. He's the smart on around here."

"Ohhhhhhh…. Okay…." said Noi, trying to remember Takenaga's name. Once again, Auntie smiled.

"Okay… So who's the guy who called me 'AN OLD WOMAN'?" asked Auntie, with irritation.

Yuki scratched his head and answered, "That guy with reddish pink hair? It's Ranmaru; you don't wanna know him. You all better stay away from him, he likes spending night with several woman…" Auntie shocked and muttering something bad about Ranmaru…

"What about your captain? He's your friend right?" asked Machiko. Yuki bit his lips and said, "Sorry… We forbid telling his name to unknown people….."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh okay….." answered Machiko, confused. Then there's a knock on the door again.

"Yuki! Captain is calling!" said Ranmaru. Yuki replied 'YES!' and turned to the door. He stopped and said, "Our captain is an angry person…. You don't wanna make him mad…" Then he went outside to go to Kyohei.

Those last words make Auntie and the other girls, untie the sheet and pray that they would be rescue FASTER!

AUTHORS NOTE

... hello people... i'm kind of tired for some reason... well that doesn't mean i have to stopped writing this story... Now, what will happen to them... cya all... on... the... next... chapter... i hope...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kyohei, Ranmaru and Takenaga were sitting and waiting in a big room with a large table on the centre. "Where have you been Yuki?" said Kyohei, irritated. Yuki bit his lips and trying to run away by glancing at the door. Takenaga noticed and went to the door, shook his head at Yuki.

Yuki sighed himself and looked directly at Kyohei. Kyohei yawn himself, feeling sleepy. "I was with our 'guest' just now…" answered Yuki. Kyohei looked at him and said, "What the heck are you doing with them?"

"I just sent them some food and water, that's all…" answered Yuki again, with teary eyes.

"And you talk to them for a long time Yuki…" Kyohei sighed and stand up. He went to the door then paused.

"I forgot…. Yuki and Ranmaru, You two will be in charge taking care of them," said Kyohei, satisfied.

"Who is 'them'?" asked Ranmaru, grinning. Takenaga smacked Ranmaru's head and said, "If you did something to our 'guest'…. You'll surprise to see your body floating on the sea and waiting to be eaten…" Ranmaru gulped and looked away from Takenaga.

"Ok guys… You can go to bed now…." Kyohei ordered them. He left them alone in the big room. Ranmaru and Takenaga shake their head and looked at Yuki.

"What?" asked Yuki.

"Yuki…. Ummmmmm….. The cabin where the girls is sleeping…. Is KYOHEI'S cabin…." said Ranmaru, grinning. Yuki felt like want to be dead when he heard that. He went to the table and hide under it so Kyohei couldn't find him…. Only a miracle can save Yuki now….

(Sunako P.O.V)

When I opened my eyes, the light is too blinding… Then I saw Auntie and the girls sleeping peacefully near the bed. I smiled and took some sheet to cover them from the coldness night. I get up from bed and went to the circle window; the night is so calm… Nothing disturbs the peace around here until… a loud footsteps outside the door coming nearer.

When the door swung open, a man with golden hair scratched his head. My head started spinning. When he saw me, he rubbed his eyes, didn't believe what he saw. He spotted auntie and the other girls were sleeping near the bed.

"What are you girls doing here at MY ROOM?" he asked, in a cold voice. I felt myself feeling uneasy about something because he's so bright and too….. Beautiful…..

I shook my head and said, "Didn't you order your crew to send us to the cabin?"

He keeps his expression cool and said, "Aye, to the empty cabin but not MY cabin…"

"Ohhhhhhh I see…. It seems that your crew is completely dazed off…." I said. He rolled his eyes and put his hand on his hip. He seems irritated by my reply just now.

"You could say that but they all loyal to me, stupid girl…." His reply was like a blade, stabbing at my back. I glared at him and said, "Oh really?"

His answered with a grin. Those 'smile' of him make me feel irritated more! I glared at him harder and said, "Sorry 'OLD MAN', it seems that we already 'conquer' your cabin…"

"Ah... sorry idiotic girl, I'm not an 'old man'…" he paused with a smile, "And your 'control' over my cabin won't last long…." I feel like wanted to throttle him for good!

He went closer to me. When I tried to step back, he grabbed my arm and whispered, "Everything here will be 'taken' by me except those girls near the bed."

He looked me in the eyes and asked, "Do you understand?" I looked at him in confusion.

He sighed when he saw my nose bleeding and said, "You know something…. You're a very weird person when I first saw you but brave…" He went to the door and stopped. He turn to look at me and asked, "Did you understand by what I said just now, 'everything here will be taken by me'?"

I frowned at him when I cover my nose from bleeding. He sighed and whispered in a small voice, "Especially you…." Then he went outside.

"What did he said just now?" I asked to myself.

(Kyohei P.O.V)

"Sigh… what the heck did I said just now?" I asked myself. Then Takenaga, Yuki and Ranmaru, appeared in front of me, smiling.

"Let me guess, you eavesdropping us?" I asked, shaking my head. The answer is obvious in front of me, Yuki smiling happily. I sighed and said, "Takenaga, I want to sleep in your cabin tonight." Takenaga just nodded. When I was about to enter at Takenaga's cabin, Ranmaru said, "Kyohei, You want to know what you said just now?"

My reply is shut the door loudly and went to sleep. Ranmaru sighed and said, "This is the first time I saw Kyohei acting on a woman…"

(Normal P.O.V)

Takenaga smiled and said, "Yeah…. He even said 'Especially you' to that girl in a low voice." Yuki just smiling all the way to his cabin.

"Ummm Takenaga…. Where are you going to sleep tonight?" asked Yuki.

"Since Kyohei 'conquer' my cabin, I'll sleep at your cabin," he replied but his gaze was at his cabin. Yuki just nod.

"I wonder if Kyohei will 'surrender' to that girl…" said Ranmaru, grinning. Takenaga and Yuki smack Ranmaru's head for being pervert.

"You're using the wrong word Ranmaru…." said Yuki.

"So what's the best word to replace 'surrender'?" asked Ranmaru, scratching his head.

Takenaga smiled and said, "I know the best word…" he paused, "its LOVE…."

AUTHORS NOTE

Hello People! i'm sorry for the late update... It seems that Kyohei has started to like Sunako a little! what will happen to the two of them? Find out in the next chapter!

TO Venaly:thanx for telling me about my chapter two. I change the words already.

TO Lavilac:Yeah... It reminds you about a manga called 'Wanted' maybe. I like that Manga actually!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning makes Sunako feel sick… well she IS having seasickness….. Sunako force herself to wake up from bed and search for the other 'hostage'. They were all eating some food given by the 'kidnapper'. Sunako just smiled at them when they looked at her. Noi and Machiko… started to cry and ran to her. They hugged her tightly; Sunako had a hard time to breathe.

"We thought you're going to die when you didn't wake up yesterday…" said Noi, worried. Sunako just smiled at her. But then she remembered last night, the golden hair guy. Remembering him making her nose bleeding…. Auntie notice and asked if Sunako alright.

"I'm alright Auntie…." She lied. She tried to wipe out her nose but there's no sign of her cloak. She search in the entire room. She still couldn't find her beautiful dark cloak…. Then she remembered him AGAIN, throwing her cloak away! She started cursing badly about that guy. 'HOW DARE HE THROW MY BEAUTIFUL CLOAK AWAY!' she screamed herself inside. When she opened the door to go out, there are two men guiding the door. She slammed the door shut and said, "These pirates are so frustrating!"

"Well…. They're not really frustrating…."said Machiko, smiling when she remembered Yuki bringing them food yesterday. Sunako rolled her eyes and saw Auntie nodding to Machiko in agreement.

"Oh god….. You all have been under some SPELL! What did they put on those foods!" asked Sunako, watching only bread and cheese on the plate.

Auntie just giggled at Sunako and said, "There's nothing wrong with us and the food."

"Sigh….. There's something wrong with you all…." Sunako shake her head and looked outside. Auntie smiled and gives Sunako some food. Sunako just took it and look at the food. If her guess is correct, these pirates only ate cheese and bread…. 'That's all?' asked Sunako to herself. Oh god, she's going to laughed!

Then a knock on the door startled the girls, Machiko were straighten her hair and smooth her dress, wanted to look nice in front of Yuki. When Noi opened the door, her face turned red. Takenaga just smiled and said, "Here's a tub for you girls to take a bath."

Noi still speechless, Machiko feel disappointed it's not Yuki, Tamao didn't say a word and Sunako just scream 'BRIGHT!' Auntie just smiled and said, "Thank you, young man."

He signaled the man to bring the tub inside. Two big men holding a tub and put it at the centre of the girls. The girls only stunned by the large tub in front of them.

"Hope you all enjoy the bath," he said. When he tried to leave, Noi grabbed his arm and said with a blush, "Th-tha-than-thank….y-yo-you…"

Takenaga gently pushed her hand away. He nodded and said, "You better get in before our captain notice you're out from the cabin."

Noi felt her heart explode when he smiled and left her. "Noi come here!" shouted Auntie. Noi clutched her hand, felt the way Takenaga's hand touched her hand. 'KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' she scream inside her head.

Auntie shakes her head when she saw Noi jumping around happily. Auntie took her and went inside to get a refreshing bath.

(Back to Takenaga)

Takenaga felt really weird when that girl touched his arms. She has lovely gray eyes and brown hair too. Sigh… He forgot to tell her name…..WAIT! Why is he wanted to know her name! He keeps asking himself that question till he enters to a gigantic room where Kyohei, Yuki and Ranmaru discuss about something. When they looked at him, they grinned.

"I told you Takenaga thoughts would be occupied by those girls…" said Yuki. Ranmaru just nodded in agreement. When Kyohei thought about last night made him smile. He seems to be… attracted to 'that weird girl'. (He didn't know Sunako's name _yet_…) He shakes his head and asks, "Takenaga… did you already sent the tub to them?"

"Yeah…."Takenaga replied even though his head been occupied by so many questions…

Kyohei nodded and saw Yuki and Ranmaru grinning devilish. "I hate when people misunderstood bout something," he frowned at the two of them.

"What? We're just…. Ummmmm…..never mind…." Yuki give up, avoiding Kyohei's glare.

"So….. Tell me…are you ready?" asked Ranmaru. Kyohei didn't understand his question.

"I meant are you ready to make a move?" asked Ranmaru. Kyohei still confused about his question. When he realize what that question mean, he 'glared-to-death' at Ranmaru.

Ranmaru sighed and looked at Takenaga, his thoughts still occupied by something. 'Sigh…. I think we're going to have a difficult time with those girls and that old woman...' he said to himself.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door, one of the crew went inside and said, "Captain… our cook…. Ummmmm… he umm….passed out…."

Kyohei stood up immediately and went to the cooker's cabin. He looked at the cooker, lying at his bed. He sighed. "Who's going to cook for us now?" he asked. No one answered…

Then he remember something, his eyes turned sparkle and went to the girls cabin. He slammed the door open with a big 'BAM' sound, causing the girls taken aback.

"Who can cook here?" asked Kyohei. No one said a word… The girls only stunned by his appearance except Sunako, who scream 'TOO BRIGHT!'

Auntie sighed and said, "We are ladies and we're here not to do some work…"

Kyohei frowned at her and said, "That means you don't know how to cook… right?" Auntie and the girls nodded except Sunako…. Who were having nose bleeding now. Kyohei glanced at Sunako and almost laughed.

"What are you looking at?" asked Sunako, glaring. He was impressed by her glaring and just grinned.

"Nothing… and if you girls want to cook, my men outside will show you the way to the 'kitchen'…" said Kyohei but his eyes glancing at Sunako. Sunako just glared back. He went to Sunako and stopped in front of her.

"Can you cook?" asked Kyohei at Sunako. Sunako frowned at first then nodded.

"Wanna bet?" asked Kyohei, grinning at her. Sunako want to throttle him for making her nose bleeding.

"What kind of bet?" she asked; covering her nose but her eyes won't look at him.

"If you can cook for us, we'll let you girls walking around my ship but if you can't cook…. You'll stay here like a prisoner…" he said. Sunako stared at him and said, "You suggest me to cook?" Kyohei nodded.

Sunako sighed and looked at Auntie. She didn't want Auntie and her friend's being locked up in here…. Especially in this bright cabin….

"Okay… I'll accept your bet…"answered Sunako, with courage. Auntie felt like crying and said, "My niece has grown up… I'm proud of her…" The girls patted her back while nodding. Kyohei still grinning at Sunako. She hopes she could punch his face for involving her, auntie and her friends as well. (She didn't know Kyohei's name _yet_…)

(Back to the three friends)

"Sigh….. These days getting complicated," said Takenaga to two of his friend. They wait outside the girl's cabin for Kyohei's safety. Ranmaru saw Kyohei talking with Sunako and said, "Kyohei had taken alike with that weird girl…."

"Well… she's not weird, she's only sensitive to bright things…." replied Yuki.

Takenaga smiled and said, "Just like yesterday… Now, about the 'bet' they were talking, is she going to win?"

Ranmaru and Yuki nodded. "Will you give me a reason why she would win?" asked Takenaga, curious.

"That 'weird' girl won't give up easily to Kyohei…" said Ranmaru. Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Yuki…. Could you tell us the girl's name?" asked Takenaga.

"Well…. The brown haired woman with velvet eyes is Miss Nakahara. The brown haired girl with pretty gray eyes is Noi, the light brown hair girl is Machiko, the yellow hair girl is Tamao and the one Ranmaru called 'weird girl' is Sunako. Miss Nakahara is her auntie," answered Yuki.

"So… that girl name is Noi….." Takenaga take a glimpse of Noi and found her talking happily with her friend's. He smiled when he saw her happy.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Kyohei, startled the guys from the door.

"I'm not smiling…" he said, forcing himself to hide his smile. When Kyohei noticed Takenaga looked at Noi just now, he grinned.

"Why are you grinning?" asked Takenaga back.

"Nothing…."replied Kyohei. Takenaga glared at Kyohei and said, "Don't you dare misunderstood about me and that girl…" Kyohei just nodded.

When they were step in the big room again, Takenaga said," Her name is Sunako…"

"What?" asked Kyohei.

"I said her name is Sunako... You know… the black haired girl that you start to like…" answered Takenaga. Kyohei just looked outside and tried to remember her name.

'So her name is Sunako….'said Kyohei to himself, smiling.

AUTHORS NOTE

hello people! sorry for the late update... i'm busy again... Now, Kyohei had challenge the dark creature girl in a bet! lets c... is Sunako going to win or not? CYA ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Sunako….. Are you sure about this?" asked Auntie, worried. Sunako just smiled as her reply. Since she's an only child living under the same roof with her father long time ago, she does some of the chores in the house with her maid. Her personal maids have been pleased by her help and always accompany her at home….

When she remembered her home and her father, it reminds her of… her fiancée…. OH GOD! She nearly forgot about HIM! '!' She scream inside her heart till explode!

Auntie notices the panic on Sunako's face even her hand was shaking. Auntie sighed and said, "Sunako… You don't have to do this for us… I don't want you to be panic about the cooking…"

'Auntie… you're completely wrong right now…' Sunako said to herself. "It's not cooking Auntie... it's… ummmmmmmmmmm…. Never mind…" Sunako replied hopelessly.

"So… what are you going to cook for them?" asked Noi.

"Something delicious…" answered Sunako, grinning but inside her head is her fiancée… she still look helpless when she think about him.

"You're not going to poison them….." said Machiko, remembering Yuki.

Sunako stare at Machiko and said, "No….. I won't poison them EXCEPT …. That stupid bright creature…" Auntie, Noi, Machiko and Tamao just smiled when Sunako looked frustrated when she mentions the golden haired guy.

'You think…. Sunako will fall for that captain….. What's his name again?' Noi whispered at Auntie.

Auntie just smiled and said, 'His name is Captain Scar and about Sunako fall for him…..' she paused and looks at Sunako, 'maybe... no…. not maybe, I HOPE they'll be together.' Auntie looked satisfied when she said that but to Noi, Machiko and Tamao, just stunned by her answer. They all looked at Sunako who didn't listen to their talking and just thinking what to cook later.

'We agree!' said Noi in a cheerful tone.

'I still remember that captain face….. He's too darn handsome,' said Machiko, feeling pity for her cute Yuki.

Auntie just smiled and said, 'Yes, he IS handsome…. Let's plan to get them together.' Noi and Machiko eye's turn sparkle and Tamao just nodded in agreement.

'But... on second thought…. You remember that captain stand too close to Sunako and even talk to her?' asked Machiko. They nodded in reply.

'Don't you all think….. HE made a move on her?' asked Tamao. (It took her too long to talk…)

Auntie looks at Sunako, who still concentrates what to cook then glance back at the girls. 'I think… he doesn't need our help after all….'said Auntie, smiling. The girls only nodded.

'Auntie… there's one problem…'

Auntie saw the worry looking at Noi face and asked what the problem is. 'Well... ummmmmmmmmmm it's about Sunako's f-f-f-fi-fian-fiancée…' replied Noi.

Auntie and Machiko turned to horror face while Tamao was taken aback by Noi's words. 'How did WE FORGOT about _that guy_?'asked Auntie furiously.

'How DO we supposed to know? He's a stupid guy who likes flirting with anyone he wants! It's better if we forgot about him! But now….. Sunako have to MARRY TO THAT FLIRTING STUPID GUY! Oh god! This is the worst situation I ever faced!' said Noi, still furious about Sunako's fiancée. Tamao and Machiko just nodded.

'Sigh… let's forget about him FOR NOW….'said Auntie. They all sighed except Sunako, still thinking.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door and someone opened it. It's a red-haired guy who likes flirting with woman. "Our captain wants to see you all in the kitchen," he said. Auntie glared him as a reply. The girl was so stunned by his true appearance while Sunako just scream, 'BRIGHT!'

'He's name is Ranmaru… right?' asked Machiko at Tamao. Tamao just nodded, but when she meet his eyes, she feels something weird inside her….

"Shall we go?" asked Ranmaru, ignoring Auntie's glare. The girls went outside except Sunako. Auntie looked back and asked, "Sunako… what are you waiting for?"

Sunako looked nervous and said, "Ummmm I haven't decide what to cook…"

"It's okay... Our captain asked our crew to set the ingredient in order already," said Ranmaru.

"What's the ingredient?" asked Noi.

"You'll see…" replied Ranmaru, grinning. The girls feel chill down to their spine. Sunako just nodded then went to stand beside Auntie.

They walked along the corridor with beautiful flower decoration on the wall. Auntie was fascinated by the arts even the girls too except Sunako, again saying 'TOOOOOOOO BRIGHT!'

Then they arrive to two big doors which lead to an enormous dining room. The table on the centre was large with beautiful wooden chair arrange around it, even the light on the ceiling looks like a diamond. The dining room was so beautiful till Auntie couldn't take her eyes off the room.

'Are we in the castle or a ship?' Auntie whispered to the girls. Noi and Machiko still gaping their mouth watching the dining room while Sunako feel like fainting.

Tamao was the only one answered, "We're in the ship Auntie." Auntie still couldn't believe she's on the ship.

Ranmaru went to the other room and knock on the door. Suddenly the door was open, he wave at the girls to come to him. When they entered to a white wooden room, there's a table on the centre and on the corner as well. The room is really looked like a kitchen for some servants cooked for the rich people.

Sunako felt like screaming when she saw the golden haired guy again, sitting on the chair in a relax pose. When he saw her, he grins like a person who's going to enjoy something. She glared him back.

Noi's eyes turn sparkle when she saw Takenaga stand beside their captain and Ranmaru on the other side. Machiko just smiled when Yuki prepared some stuff for Sunako to cook.

"So…. Who's going to cook?"asked Takenaga, smiling.

"Isn't it obvious? SHE'S going to cook for us," said Kyohei, pointing at Sunako. Sunako felt like wanted to punch him but something distracts her. She looked at the ingredients being arranged on the table.

She thinks thoroughly what to cook with the ingredients then she snapped her fingers. She looked at the guys and said, "I want you all to wait in the dining room except the girls here."

When Takenaga about to say something, Kyohei raised his hand and said, "Okay…. But Yuki will stay here." Sunako nodded in agreement.

When the captain and his friend sit on the dining table outside, Sunako closed the door and said, "Help me with something, Auntie. Girls, I want you to arrange this and that and-"she continue to give order to the girls while Yuki looked happy when he watch Machiko helping her friends.

(Back to the guys waiting outside)

"What took them so long?" asked Kyohei, furious not be able to see Sunako doing her cooking. Takenaga just grinned at Kyohei and asked, "Then why did you say Yuki should stay there?"

"I don't want her to get nosebleed again by me when she noticed I'm staring at her the whole time," replied Kyohei, smiling helplessly.

"Ah… You love-sick boy…. It's only a few minutes ago she started cooking and you can't hold on,"said Ranmaru, ignoring Kyohei's glare.

"I thought it's about half an hour now….." Takenaga corrected Ranmaru. Then the kitchen door opened, Yuki and the girls carried lots of plates fill with food. Kyohei were trying to find Sunako around the girls but couldn't found her.

"Where's the black haired girl?" Kyohei asked. Auntie looked at him then point at the kitchen. Kyohei just nodded, he gets up from chair to see Sunako by himself.

When he saw her, she cooks many foods and arrange them carefully on the plate. But something distract him, his favorite dish, fried shrimp is on the centre of the table. He ran to it and takes one bite. The taste is so wonderful until Sunako; saw him eating the food on the table without her permission.

When she was about to scold him, he meet her eyes. She smiled instead then shakes her head in confusion. Kyohei saw her smiling just now felt like joy, he grabbed his favorite dish and gave it to her. When she wanted to reach it out, he grabbed her and put her on his laps.

Sunako blushed, she struggle and demanded him to let her go.

"Open your mouth…" he ordered. She refused and cover her nose (She was afraid having nosebleed again).

"Open your mouth or want me to open your mouth for you?" Kyohei asked, grinning.

She immediately opens her mouth, and then he put the shrimp on her mouth. She has to eat it of course, but when she saw him, smiling at her…. She blushed then turned away, avoiding his brightness.

(Back to the people outside)

They all in the dining room, peeking through the door and saw the captain feed the 'hostage' on his laps. Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki were grinning while Auntie, Noi, Machiko and Tamao watched in amazement.

'I wonder if he could make a better move than that….'Auntie whispered to them.

'You have to wait….. Our captain is a patient man…' answered Yuki.

'Well… He is not patient when it comes to food...' whispered Ranmaru. Takenaga nodded in agreement.

AUTHORS NOTES

Hello every1! sorry 4 the late update! now... actually i wanted to continue this chapter but... sigh... i hate busy... so cya all in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Let me go you stupid bright creature!" shouted Sunako, trying to free herself from Kyohei. Kyohei still holding her on his laps while he eat every single food on the table. Kyohei stare at her and said, "Bright creature? To tell you the truth I have a name, Lady Sunako."

Sunako made a horror face and shouted, "HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME!"

"A guess maybe…" Kyohei smiled at her when she tried to let go from his grasp.

(Back to the people who were peeking through the door)

"Takenaga, don't you think our captain acting weird…."said Yuki, feeling pity towards Sunako.

"He gave me a fright…."said Ranmaru. Takenaga just smiled and replied, "Nah…. He's not weird… He just playing with her…."

"I can't believe your captain is playing with my adorable niece! Although… it's nice of him calling her a lady," said Auntie.

"How long are they going to stop 'playing'?" ask Ranmaru.

"YOUR CAPTAIN is the one playing with MY NIECE! And how did he knows her name?" asked Auntie. Ranmaru and Takenaga stared at Yuki, to make him answer the question.

"I'M SORRY…. I told them your name….. And the girls too…."answered Yuki, with teary eyes. Auntie made a horror face, Noi blushed knowing that Takenaga knows her name by now, Machiko feeling awed at Yuki and Tamao….. Expression-less…

"Sigh… never mind…. Since you all know our name, we also know your name too…" said Auntie. Takenaga and Ranmaru stare at each other then frown at Yuki. "Sorry…. I told yours name only except our captain…"said Yuki.

Takenaga and Ranmaru looked relieved. Auntie stares at them and ask, "Why won't you tell us your captain's name?"

"We've been forbid to tell his name for some reason, that's all…."answered Takenaga. Auntie just nodded.

"What's my name?"asked Takenaga. Auntie bit her lips, trying to remember his name. Then she snapped her fingers and said, "You are Takenaga…," she paused, staring at Yuki, "you are Yuki and...," She glared at Ranmaru, "You're the idiot person who called me an old woman." She seems relieved when she say that but Ranmaru turned into a stone then fade away like a wind.

"You're cruel, 'Auntie'…" said Takenaga with a smile. Noi blushed when she saw him smiling.

"What are you all doing?" asked Kyohei, giving them a startled. They all stare at him and saw Sunako still struggling to let go from his grasp. They gave 'how-long-are-you-going-to-let-her-go' looks at Kyohei. Kyohei stare at them for long then sighed. He let go of her hand.

Sunako quickly dashed behind Auntie, trying to block the bright creature radiance. Kyohei smiled then looked at his friends and ask, "What are you all doing in front of the door?"

"We're just…. guarding the door….,"Takenaga lied.

"From what?" Kyohei frowned this time. Takenaga sighed and said, "Never mind….."

Kyohei looked at Ranmaru and said, "Sent those girls back to the cabin, meet me later…" He replied with a nod. When Ranmaru sent the girls back to their cabin, Kyohei stare at his two friends, "From tomorrow onwards, those girls can 'stroll' around the ship just like I promised to them…"

"'Them' or _her_?" asked Ranmaru, grinning. Yuki got scared and hide behind Takenaga.

"When did you get in?" asked Takenaga.

"Just now… You didn't even notice me?" asked Ranmaru, stunned.

"But…. You just… sending the girls back to *gulp* the cabin…" said Kyohei.

"Ahhhhh, is that so….. I didn't notice I'm that fast….." said Ranmaru. The four of them stare at each other and laughed.

"Kyohei, you still didn't answer my question," said Ranmaru, came to his conscious after laughing so hard. Kyohei looked at him and said, "Yeah it's her…" Takenaga and Yuki smiled when Kyohei gave his honest answer.

"When did our angry captain changed to a different person?" asked Ranmaru. Kyohei blushed for that. Then he started to quarrel with Ranmaru while Takenaga and Yuki continue to laugh out loud. The crew outside feeling a little happy when they heard the laughing from the dining room.

AUTHORS NOTE

sorry 4 the late update... i'm still thinking wat will happen in the next chapter... ah i know! i'll give you all 1 clue ONLY... it's about the cooker,... or chef... i dont know wat to call them.. but you'll find it out in the next chapter! cya all!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sunako still mad at the pirates' leader for knowing her name without her realize. She and her others companion were sent back to their cabin after eating some breakfast. Machiko went to the window, which reminded Sunako what happen last night. She want to remember the last word he said to her before he left the cabin but couldn't. Sunako feel... exciting about last night….. _**Exciting**_! FOR WHAT!She almost had her nose bleed because of his brightness and almost faint, not only HIS BRIGHTNESS but HIS FRIENDS AND HIS SHIP! Sunako felt like screaming!

Auntie saw the horror look on Sunako's face. She sat beside Sunako and asked, "Is something wrong dear?"

Sunako shook her head, "No, it's just that… I… I shouldn't have accepted that bet!" She remembered the brightness outside the cabin. Auntie sighs and smiled at Sunako, mumbling about something.

"But you accept that bet for us, didn't you?" asked Auntie. Sunako looked at her and nodded in reply. "Then the bet aren't that bad. The pirates' leader must been worried about us for staying in the cabin too long. That's why he made the bet," Auntie paused, smiling, "and you win!"

Sunako felt a relieved when she saw Machiko, Noi and Tamao smiled. She smiled when she remembered the golden haired guy…..WHY IS SHE SMILING WHEN SHE THINKS OF HIM! She hopes she could put some poison on his dish whenever she had the chance to cook.

(Back to the guys)

"We have three days left till we reached our destination. Yuki, I want you to take care of our 'hostage' tomorrow whenever they taking a 'stroll' in my ship," Kyohei ordered. Yuki nodded in reply.

"Takenaga and Ranmaru, I want the two of you to prepare yourselves if there's something wrong when we reached the island," said Kyohei, in a serious tone. Ranmaru and Takenaga just nodded. Kyohei satisfied when he gave some order at his friend.

"There one problem…" said Yuki. Kyohei frown at him, "What is the problem?"

"You haven't told her that she wins…,"answered Yuki. Kyohei sigh, forgot to tell Sunako about that. Ranmaru giggled and Takenaga seems amused.

"I'll tell her later…" said Kyohei, causing his friends smiles wider.

(At night)

"Why do I have to do this?" asked Kyohei to himself. He scratched his head when he went a long way to the girls' cabin. He wanted to see Sunako for himself and hoping she's not sleeping yet. He saw two of his men guarding the door so no one would enter without their captain permission. The two guards saw him coming to them. They bowed to him then leave the door so their captain could have some privacy. Kyohei wait till his guard out of sight then knock on the door.

In the cabin, Sunako was startled by the knock on the door. She bit her lips and went to open the door since her friends and Auntie fast asleep. She open and some brightness dazzled upon her. It was THE BRIGHT CREATURE!

"What are y-you doing here?"asked Sunako, having a hard time trying to block his brightness.

"I forgot to tell you something….." he grinned when he saw her backing away. He went inside and saw Auntie and her friends sleeping on the bed. Sunako closed the door.

"Aren't you sleeping?" he asked.

"I was about to sleep when you knock on the door," she answered.

"Oh, sorry" he said with a grin. Sunako stand far away from him and waited for his intention coming to the 'hostage' cabin. He liked the way her hand on her hips and waiting for him to speak. She glared at him and said, "What are you looking at?"

He smiled even more and answered, "You…" She blushed made her cheek flushing with red.

"What's the thing that you forgot to tell me?" asked Sunako, changing the subject. Kyohei grin made her melting and said, "The bet…. You win. So tomorrow, you and the other 'hostage' can take a 'stroll' inside the ship BUT don't interfere when someone is working."

Sunako just nodded and asked, "Is there more?"

"Yeah there are two problems…." He said when he went to a chair and sat. "What is it?" she asked.

"Your dress…. I notice that you all have worn those dresses ever since we 'took' you girls. I'll ask my friends to send some dress for you girls to wear." He said like in a business.

"You pirates' have been wore some… dress?" she said, trying to hold her laughed. Kyohei noticed her and said, "We didn't WEAR THOSE DRESS, we ACCIDENTLY took it from some noble or rich people who sail on the sea several months ago."

"Ok ok I believe you…" she said, but she giggled on the thought the pirates' wear a DRESS! Kyohei shook his head and said, "There's one problem left…" he got up from the chair and went closer to Sunako.

Sunako backed away till a wall block her path. She shocked when he pinned her on the wall and whispered on her ear, "This kind of problem…." He looked at her in the eyes and bent his head to touch his lips with hers. Sunako gasped when his hand holds her waist and his other hand hold her hair, closer to him. When she won't open her mouth, Kyohei tightened his grips to force her open her mouth for his hungry kisses. He has his victory when her trembling hands, sliding through his chest and hold his neck and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.

When the kiss ended, Sunako looked at him and blushed. Kyohei smiled when she still holding him. "So, you want more?" he said, grinning. Sunako shocked when her hand still holding him. She let him go quickly and said, "No…."

He smiled when he saw her mouth had been swollen by his kiss. He went to open the door and said; "Ah forgot something…" he looked at Sunako, in daze. He went to her and tipped her chin up and said, "see you tomorrow," he kissed her gently. Then he went to the door and closed it, leaving Sunako, in confusion again.

(Back to Kyohei)

He smiled all the way to Takenaga's cabin. For his surprise, his three friends smiling devilish in front of him in Takenaga's cabin

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Nothing….. Just enjoy the moment….." said Ranmaru, glancing at Yuki and Takenaga. Back at the cabin, Kyohei leave the door open before he was about to leave, giving the opportunity for his friends to see the kiss scene. His three friend smiles causing Kyohei feeling uneasy.

Kyohei knew that his three friends saw the kiss scene but in his head, he HAVE to stay away from her because she is the only one who could make him kissing her whenever he touch her…..

(The next morning)

As the pirates' captain promised, he let the girls 'strolling' around the ship. Yuki having a good and cheerful time when he's with Auntie and the girls except for Sunako, who dislike bright things. This morning, Takenaga sent some dress for the girls to wear. He said that he'll come to see the girls later if the dress is fit for them. When he went to see how the girls dress, his breath is taken away by Noi's feature, when she appeared on the door with a sweet smile on her face. Then he told that Yuki would accompany them when they're going out from the cabin even though he tried to avoid Noi's sweet feature. At that time, Sunako's having a hard time wearing the bright things.

Then the girls arrive at the kitchen with Yuki, greeting the cooker or chef on the kitchen. Sunako fascinated by the chef's skill on cooking and asked him if he could teach her some new recipe. The chef gladly teach her for what have she done yesterday, cooking for their captain. Sunako blushed then nodded but at the same time, she remembered how that bright creature kisses melted her in his arms…

AUTHORS NOTE

hello people! sorry again 4 the late update... n i made a very romantic scene in this chapter... it made me hard to read (It made my face red!) ohhh well i made the chef on the end of chapter... feel sorry for him but i made him appear on the next chapter more often, talking 2 Sunako about KYOHEI'S HISTORY BECOME PIRATES' LEADER name CAPTAIN SCAR! hoping 2 cya all in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The girls were still on the kitchen talking to the chef about lots of things except Sunako, who were busy spacing out about last night. The girls now except Sunako knew the chef real name; 'Hirou'. Hirou have a beard on his face and fat. Auntie seems to get along with him when she first saw him.

"Sunako, are you coming with us?" Noi asked three times already at Sunako.

Sunako turn to her quickly and said, "No… I'll help the chef here. You all go ahead." Auntie looked at Sunako for a minute then smiled, "Let's go girls," then they went outside.

Yuki looked at Sunako and said, "You're not coming?"

"I'll come back to you all when I'm finish helping him, "she said while pointing the chef. Yuki guess Sunako haven't heard a single word they all have been talking about just now. He smiled at Hirou and said, "Be sure to send her back to us after she's helping you."

"Aye," Hirou replied. Yuki glance at Sunako for a while and asked himself why his captain likes her? He tried to find an answer but couldn't. He shakes his head in confusion and went to the 'hostages' who was waiting outside.

Hirou noticed the confusion on Yuki face just now when he looked at Sunako. He went to Sunako and said, "What's your name girl?"

"Sunako…" she replied with a smile on her face when she's working on the new recipe. Hirou looked at her and asked, "Do you know Yuki, Sunako?"

"Only a little," she said. Hirou scratch his head, trying to know the confusion on Yuki's face. Then he came with something, "Tell me Sunako, do you know our captain already?" Sunako's eye widened when he talk about the pirates leader. Hirou noticed that as well and grinned when he saw her face turn red.

"So, something has happen between the two of you isn't it?" he said. Sunako shakes her head and trying to concentrate on the cook but her head fill with the bright creature. Her nose almost bleeds. Hirou sighed and said, "Do you like him?" Sunako shake her head in reply.

"Why you don't like him? He's handsome," he asked again.

Sunako bit her lips and said, "He's… too bright…."

Hirou just nodded and said, "You don't like him 'cuz his too bright?" Sunako nodded.

"I won't force you to like him girl…. but… I hope you could heal his heart," he said with a sad smile on his face. Sunako made a don't-understand-look on her face. When Hirou wanted to say something to Sunako, he just smiled at her. Sunako confused when his smiles become wider.

"What are you doing here Sunako?" asked the pirates leader behind her. Sunako was taken aback by him and turn around to see him. He seems more dazzling now and she hates it! She glared at him instead of answer his question.

Kyohei look very serious about something that sending shiver down to her spine. He looked at Hirou to give an answer. "She just helping me here," he said with a grin. Kyohei frown at him then nodded. He quickly grab Sunako's arm and went along the corridor outside. Sunako kicked him and struggling to take her arm from him. Kyohei tried to hold his anger until he reach Takenaga's cabin. When they arrive at the door, Kyohei opened it then shoved Sunako inside before she tried to run away. Kyohei bolted the door closed then face Sunako.

"Why the heck are you trying to help the old man when he's doing his work?" he snapped. Sunako's eye widened and said, "I was trying to do new recipe and help him, that's all! Is there a problem?"

"AYE! The Problem is YOU! Didn't I tell you last nights that DON'T INTERFERE WHEN SOMEONE IS WORKING!" he shouted.

"You think HELPING is INTERFERING!" she asked.

"YES! Let him do his job and you do your own! If you do this again, I'll lock you up!" he shouted. Sunako wanted to punch him on the face and at the same time, she doesn't understand this guy! Last night, he's a bit romantic but now, he becomes BARBARIC! They continue to fight with words till the two of them exhausted.

Sunako glared at him and said, "Let me be myself and help someone whoever I want! I don't care if you lose your temper to me but I'm helping because I WANT TO! HELPING is NOT INTERFERING!" Kyohei was surprised when she said those. She won't give up, Kyohei sighed. He really has a hard time to avoid this girl, who gave him some spell when he kissed her. When he think about kiss, he looked at her mouth and trying to hold his urge to devour his mouth with her. Kyohei shake his head then warn himself not to think about it again.

Sunako look at him in confusion when he shakes his head. He lost in thought, Sunako decided. "So are you going to let me helping them whenever I want?" she asked.

Kyohei sighed and said, "Yes…. You can help BUT don't cause any trouble…" Sunako nodded. She looked at him to say something but his stare is on… her mouth! She blushed then turns away from his stare. Kyohei realize what he done and looked away to cursed himself.

Sunako bit her lips and said, "I'm going now before someone is looking for me…" She went to open the door and closed it. She walks along the corridor to go back to her Auntie and her friends with completely red face.

Kyohei let her leave instead of letting her stay longer. He sat on the chair and bent his head. Kyohei need to avoid her because…. He wants her…..

AUTHORS NOTE

Hello people! sorry 4 the late update! Now Kyohei realize he wants Sunako BADLY! And About kyohei history become 'captain scar' WILL APPEAR IN FUTURE CHAPTER! im really Sorry about that! I'm still making where will be kyohei history will appear... And so, what will happen next? CYA ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sunako walk along the corridor to go back to the cabin but the one thing that annoyed her was SHE LOST! She should have asked the pirates' captain where the cabin is before she left him! Sunako having a hard time looking for the entire cabin that she passed by until…

"Sunako? What are you doing here?" said Hirou, looking at Sunako open every single door along the corridor.

"It's just that…. I'm lost…" she said. He frown at her and said, "Didn't the captain trying to send you back to the cabin when you two left the kitchen?"

Sunako gulping and said, "No… He just wanted to talk to me and….. I left him…."

Hirou feel pity for his captain and said, "Let me send you."

"Thank You!" she said, relieved that someone is helping her. Then the two of them walk along with silence.

"So, what did he said to you?" he asked, trying to break the silence. Sunako bit her lips and tried to think of something else for the answers.

"I…. forgot…" she lied.

"Ohhhhh…. Ok..." he said, smiling. Again, silence filled the air around them. Sunako look at the arts along the wall to distract her from silence. The drawing is magnificent! It's a ship on the centre sailing across the calm ocean!

"Those drawings were made by someone we respect a long time ago…" he said. Sunako look at him and notice his eyes filled with sadness when he look at the drawings on the wall.

"Is it someone from this ship too?" she asked. Hirou only nodded. Sunako wanted to say something but Hirou shakes his head and said, "Someday I'll tell ya…" Sunako frown at him then nodded.

When they arrive on the door with a 'scarlet' crest on it and two guards guarding it, Hirou said, "If you lost again, looked at the crest on the door. It's our captain crest it means his cabin but since we were informed that the 'hostage' is in there, his crew weren't allowed to enter without his permission." Sunako looked at the guards and the crest on the door to remember it so she won't lost again.

Hirou knock on the door and open it. Auntie and the girls were all happy to see Sunako came back at last. Yuki smiled at Hirou and said, "What took you two so long?"

"We're lost..." he lied while scratching his head. Sunako just smiled and said, "Yeah..." Yuki stunned by Hirou's words. He quickly asks again to make sure his word is correct since Hirou is the oldest crew member here…

"I'll be going... See ya later girls!" Hirou said, trying to stay away from Yuki, who keep asking lots of question. Yuki stopped at the door and turn to see the girls.

"See ya tomorrow!" he said with a smile, then closed the door behind him to catch up with the old man. Auntie looks at Sunako and asked, "What took you so long?"

"Ummmm I tried lots of new food..." she lied. Sunako didn't want Auntie to know what happen between the pirates' leader and her last night and just now. Come to think of it, Sunako still don't understand that man….. Tamao notice her mumbling about something while Auntie was talking with Machiko and Noi.

'Is there something wrong Sunako?' she whispered, worried. Sunako gave her a smile and said, 'It's nothing….'

'Are you sure there's nothing wrong?' asked Tamao. Sunako stunned by her sudden change and said, 'Yes, I'm sure.' Tamao nodded in satisfaction but inside her heart still believe that there's something wrong…..

At night, the four guys were sitting in a gigantic study room. Takenaga read some books, Yuki and Ranmaru were talking about the island their going to go while Kyohei sitting on a chair in silence. That gives creep to his other friends.

Takenaga looked suspicious at Kyohei, who were lost deeply in his thoughts. 'Is there something wrong with Kyohei?' he whispered to the other two friends who were sitting near him. Ranmaru and Yuki just shake their head.

'But Hirou told me that our captain took Sunako when she helps Hirou in the kitchen. Then while Hirou was coming back from the storage room, he saw Sunako open every door she passed by,' Yuki replied.

'Why she open every single door?' Ranmaru asked.

'She LOST and trying to go back to her Auntie and friends,' said Yuki, feeling pity towards Sunako for being lost.

'So Hirou sent her back to the 'hostage cabin?' asked Takenaga. Yuki nodded. Takenaga relieve Hirou found her first then sent her back to the cabin but something bothering him…

'Why Kyohei took her?' he asked. Ranmaru asked the same thing too. 'Hirou didn't know about that too…' Yuki answered. The three friends were studying Kyohei in silence, trying to figure out what's the thing that bothering him.

'Ah, I wish I know what our captain do to her when he took her…' Ranmaru said. Takenaga glared at him and said, 'I would be happy if you asked that question to our captain.'

'You want me to get killed?' Ranmaru cried. Takenaga nodded even though he just playing. Yuki tried to stop Ranmaru and Takenaga quarrelling about something while Kyohei still lost in thoughts…

The next day, Sunako helping Hirou again in the kitchen with Auntie and the other girls too. Yuki were reported to go to his captain right away, leaving Hirou in charge to send the girls back to their cabin after their done. Auntie talk non-stop about ladies and gentleman behavior to Hirou, which making him dizzy while Noi, Machiko, Tamao and Sunako happily working together.

Sunako felt peace when her friends and Auntie helping out but…her peace destroyed by the bright creature, who came in and told Hirou about something. The old man just nodded to what he said and said something, which made his face worried. Sunako wanted to know what's going on but she warns herself not to involve in their conversation. She ignored the radiance coming from the pirates' captain even though it made her almost faint.

Kyohei on the other hand, were trying to concentrate to what the old man said to him but his eyes keep glancing at Sunako. She look happy and even more beautiful when her Aunts and friends around her. Kyohei tried to hide his smile and warn himself not to think about her now. Hirou actually HAVE REALIZED that Kyohei won't concentrate what he said to his captain. He tried his best not to laugh by talking more in detail. When the two of them finish discussing, Kyohei immediately went out from the kitchen without greeting the 'hostage.'

Auntie looks at Hirou in confusion when he smiled happily to himself. "Is it good news?" she asked.

"Not good at all…" he replied with a smile.

AUTHORS NOTE

hello people! usually i say 'sorry 4 the late update' BUT NO MORE FOR TODAY! i meant 2day not 4ever... OK CYA ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The crew and the hostage were all sleeping peacefully but the four loyal friend still wake up in the middle of the night, talking about **Scar** , their home. Yuki was the most excited guy among the four of them to meet the people on the island tomorrow. He couldn't help but smiled joyfully.

"I haven't seen those people in ages…" said Takenaga with a smiled.

"Not ages, we just left them last week," said Ranmaru, corrected Takenaga.

"Yeah… I wonder what they're doing..." said Kyohei, remembering the smile on the people when they said 'come back soon!'

(Back in the past)

A year ago, Kyohei and his three friends were sailing across the sea after they took most treasure from some rich noble. After that, they saw a black smoke from other ship far ahead of them. When they arrived there, they saw lots of people screaming and jumping out off the ship to save their lives. Most of Kyohei's crew even his three friends helped the people to get inside _the Scarlet_. Takenaga and Yuki gave some medic to injured people while Ranmaru and some of Kyohei's crew gave food and blanket for them to sleep at night. At that time, Kyohei helped them too… by playing with some kids, who admire him. Takenaga were smiling when he saw his captain playing, Yuki were trying to play with them too but some of the woman were trying to keep him stay with them since he have cute baby face. Ranmaru were laughing when he saw it too even though he tried to flirt with several woman.

The next day, Kyohei found an island, not far from them. He landed _Scarlet _almost near the shore and ordered some of his men and Takenaga to look around the shore area if it safe. When Takenaga and his men went to the shore, they all wave which mean it safe. Yuki and Ranmaru help the people to climb down to the boat then went off to the shore. Takenaga went around the island with several men to check.

When all of them arrive on the shore safely, Takenaga went to his three friends and said, "Follow me." Then the three of them followed Takenaga to a place he wanted to show. When they arrive there, the view was breathtaking! A green field with different colors of flowers with a clear blue sky on top! Kyohei could even see waterfall from the upper hill. "Isn't it a beauty?" asked Takenaga, smiling at his friends.

"More than a beauty, it's like we're in heaven!" said Ranmaru. His friend laughing made more people curious to see.

"Why don't we stay here?" asked Yuki. His friends' looking at each other and Takenaga was the one who answer, "That's a very good idea…"

Then all Kyohei's crew and the rest of the people build more cottages for everybody. Kyohei help in building which cause the entire woman swoon by his handsome face and most of the man blushed except Takenaga, who's helping Kyohei. Ranmaru help some woman in cooking and Yuki took care all the children. The four of them enjoyed the company of the people around them. It felt like something special…..

In one month, the cottages were finished. At night, these four friends went on top of a hill and lie there under the star night. Yuki was the first one to speak, "Guys, can you guess what I think when those people went around us and greet us in happy manner whenever we pass by?"

Kyohei, Takenaga and Ranmaru were all shakes their head. Yuki sighed and answered, "Family." The three of them looked at each other and said, "You think so?" Yuki nodded. Then the four of them looked down the hill where the people even most of Kyohei's crew were all celebrating for themselves. The children were playing with each other.

"Ranmaru, you usually go to some celebration to flirt with some woman. Why didn't you go down there?" Kyohei asked.

"I'm tired…" Ranmaru answered. His three friends laughed at him 'cuz they couldn't believe what he said.

"I miss that old man…" said Yuki, with a heavy heart after laughing too much. Kyohei, Takenaga and Ranmaru were all stare at Yuki in silence.

"We all miss him..." said Takenaga, trying to smile but couldn't. Kyohei look at the stars while Ranmaru look at the celebration down the hill to distract them. Then, silence filled the air. Kyohei hate the silence but when he tried to say something, his stomach growling.

"Whose hungry?" asked Kyohei, smiling at his friends. The three of them laughed. Then they went down the hill to enjoy the celebration with everyone.

"Guys… there's something I want to ask you..." said Yuki. The three of them now staring at Ranmaru after talking with someone.

"What shall we call this island?" asked Yuki. Ranmaru and Kyohei smiled at Takenaga for an answer.

"How about…." He paused; remember the old captain scar's name, "SCAR?"He asked.

"You're referring to the old man name, are you?" asked Kyohei.

"Let's say this is a gift for him… 'cuz he was the one who save the four of us from… our past," Takenaga answered. The three of them understand what Takenaga meant.

(Back at the present)

Kyohei at this time, recalling backs his memory from the past but he felt something cold recently. Suddenly, he stood up then shouts, "Wake everyone up!"

Yuki ran outside to wake everyone up; Ranmaru went to the window and asked, "Is something out there, Kyohei?" Kyohei nodded.

"They're coming in the middle of the night…."said Takenaga. With a sudden BOOM from the outside, everyone wake up.

(Back to the girls)

The 'hostage' woke up quickly because of the BOOM sound. Noi, Tamao and Machiko hugged each other while Auntie tried to look outside except Sunako, who's covering her ears and get back to sleep. "What is it Auntie?" asked Noi.

"It looks like a noble ship…" Auntie answered.

"Is it a navy?" Machiko asked. Then the four of them stare each other and hope that it is navy ship! But Noi feel sad for Takenaga as well as Machiko, feeling pity to Yuki.

"I don't think its navy…" said Tamao, looking through the window. Noi and Machiko felt joy in the heart which cause Auntie frowning at them. Suddenly, Yuki barge in and shout, "Let's go!" They all look at Yuki in confusion.

"Come with me!" The girls obey his order except Sunako, sleeping. Yuki shake his head and tell Auntie to wake up Sunako. When Auntie try to wake her up, she went back to sleep. Yuki sighed and said in a loud voice, "Call our captain."

Sunako wake up quickly and went to stand with her friends. Yuki nodded then drag the girls to the dark storage room in the lowest level of the ship. "Stay here till all of this is finish," he said.

"Why are we doing here and what happen out there?" Auntie asked. Yuki went to the door then stopped.

"I don't have time to explain but I want you and the girls to be quiet even if there's someone barge in here and trying to find something. Just don't make a single sound," he said then closed the door behind him.

Auntie bit her lips and walks in a circle, thinking about something, "There lot's of noise out there..." Noi heard lots of noise outside.

"That's because there's a fight going on out there..." Auntie nodded.

"Pirates fight with whom?" Noi asked.

"That I don't know..." Auntie answers again. Sunako was dancing around in the dark room in fascination.

"Someone is coming..." Tamao heard several footsteps coming nearer. 'Quick find a door!' Auntie whispered to them. They search the entire room until Sunako found a dark passage on the floor near a big wardrobe.

'Get in!' Auntie ordered them. The girls were all sit still in the small dark room and they feel really cold. Then a loud BAM startled the girls. Auntie peeked through the opening and saw two men with daggers, which is not captain scars crew. She quickly prayed that they won't be found. Noi hope Takenaga and his friends will be okay. Machiko and Tamao were worried about all of this but Sunako only worried her friends and Auntie including Hirou.

"Search the entire room," the first man ordered. The second men search the entire room and shake his head, "No one here..."

"Let's go search somewhere else, we have to find those woman!" the first man shouted, Auntie felt chill down to her spine.

"How do you know there's a woman on the ship?" the second man asked.

"Do you think our captain blind! He saw several dresses in a cabin so there must be some woman around here! Let's go find them before we got killed by him!" shouted the first man. They search the entire cabin but couldn't found the girls.

"I gave up, let's go search somewhere else…" the second man resist his companion to come with him. When the two of them disappear, Auntie sighed in relieved. Sunako and the girls were worried about Hirou, since he's an old man.

'What do we do now?' Noi asked. Auntie peeks through the opening and saw nothing, 'We're going to save the pirates...'

'Save who?' Sunako asked. Auntie shakes her head and repeat what she said just now. Sunako made no reaction.

'You mean captain scars?' Machiko asked. Auntie nodded, 'But we have to be careful...' She peeked through opening again and saw nothing, 'Let's go.'

The girls climb up from the small room and look outside the storage room to make sure no one is passing by. Then they saw two men heading to their direction even though they didn't see the girls since they were talking. Auntie hides with the girls on the other cabin so no one saw them. She took a long metal stool beside a wall as a weapon.

"You think the captain of this ship will die last or first?" the first man smiled at his companion. Those words gave chill to the girls but Sunako feel something different….

"I think he'll be the first," they walk along the corridor then disappear to somewhere.

Since no one passes by again, Auntie and the girls walk in silent footsteps to go outside. When they almost reach the door to the outside, Machiko stop them by pointing at the nearest window which could see what happen on the outside. They peek through the small opening window and saw captain scars bending knee, his hand being tied with his several men including his friends.

Noi wanted to cry when she saw Takenaga like that even Machiko wanted to cry for Yuki. Auntie was taken aback by the one who attack _the scarlet, _it's a rich noble!

"Well well, what do we have here... the most famous pirates name captain scar! It's an honor to meet ya and your ugly ship. You know something scar, it's a pity if I kill you sooner because of your handsome face so…" the evil noble smiling at his men, "let's torture you instead!" he grabbed Kyohei and shoved him on his men. They punch and kick Kyohei many times till his blood dripping from him. Ranmaru tried to save Kyohei but Takenaga shake his head.

'I can't let them kill Kyohei!' Ranmaru whispered, trying to untie the rope and save Kyohei.

'Believe me, he'll be alright...' Takenaga answered, in a calm voice. Yuki tried his best not to cry for Kyohei sake.

Auntie and the girls watch in horror and couldn't watch it anymore. Sunako like to see the blood dripping from him but something inside her feeling angry… Then one man gave a dress to the evil noble.

The evil noble raise his hand to stop his men and grin, "You see captain scar, it's very weird of you to keep some woman in your ship so, why don't you give those woman to us then we will leave you and your crew alone…"

"Over my dead body…" Kyohei said while he staggering to stand up. The evil noble glared at him and told his men to continue torture him. They all did what he says.

Takenaga at that time use his small dagger to cut the rope. Ranmaru and Yuki couldn't watch Kyohei looking like that. Auntie couldn't take it anymore! She was about to go outside but Sunako stopped her. She shakes her head at Auntie, "Stay here."

When several men beating Kyohei, Sunako took the metal stool from Auntie and throw it to the evil noble's head. He cried out drew everyone gaze to Sunako and the girls. "GET THEM!" the evil noble cried. Auntie grabbed Sunako and the girls were all running around trying to save themselves. Takenaga and Yuki shake their head while Ranmaru was laughing at Auntie, who was running around.

Takenaga free himself then punch one of the evil noble's men. He took the dagger and cut the rope that tied Kyohei's crew and his two friends. Yuki helped Kyohei to stand up while Ranmaru beat several men. The evil noble call more of his men from his ship.

"I'm fine Yuki..." Kyohei sighed when he saw tears on Yuki's eyes. Ranmaru and Takenaga went to save the girls except Sunako, beat several men with Kyohei even though he's injured; he smiled when she went nearer to him. When Kyohei couldn't concentrate behind his back, one man took a long metal and trying to strike him from behind but Sunako block it. She took the stick and beat him up instead. Yuki use the back of the gun to knock down several men. They didn't cry out, Yuki did.

BANG sound stop everyone and their gaze flew to the evil noble. He was holding a gun and his aim is at Sunako!

"NOW DIE GIRL!" he laughed like a crazy person. Kyohei grabbed her to cover her while the evil noble almost pull his trigger then… BANG!

Kyohei at that time, shutting his eyes but when he opens his eyes, he check his back. There's no sign of blood. When his eyes met Sunako, she pass out quickly. Kyohei shake his head and look at the person who tried to kill Sunako. He's dead, killed by Hirou.

"You're almost late old man…" Kyohei smiled at Hirou for saving his life. Hirou nodded and went to Auntie and the girls to make sure their alright. Kyohei smiled at the pass-out girl in his arms and kissed her cheek, "What am I going to do with you…."

AUTHORS NOTE

Hello people! sorry 4 the late update! It seems that i write this chapter 2 long... oh well the next chapter, they arrive on the ISLAND called SCAR! wow i use too much 'scar' on this story... sorry about that... N CYALL IN THE NEXT CHAPPY! (a short name for chapter)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sunako force her eyes open and look around her. The sun is too darn bright causing the room looks brighter. She was wondering why does she end up on bed? Then she remembered last night, someone trying to shoot her and the bright creature….. HUG HER! Sunako turn to horror, she keep repeating herself that's only because he tried to protect her, not being romantic! Sunako shake her head, trying to concentrate on something else.

She saw a tree outside the window. Am I on land or having a dream? She asked herself. She went to the window and saw some people walking along the path, talking to each other and does some works. Some kids were playing with a man near the clearing, Sunako couldn't see his face but she could hear laughter from them.

Kyohei having fun playing with the kids but he sense someone is watching him. He looks at the cottage where Sunako is sleeping and saw her, standing near the window. He grins and pick a purple flower which match with Sunako's eyes. He called a little boy and whispered something on his ear. The boy nodded, took the flower from Kyohei and went to Sunako.

Sunako still couldn't see that man face but there's a little boy going to her direction. The boy looked happily at her and gave her a purple flower. Sunako took the flower with a smile, "Thank you boy." The boy shakes his head and point at the man near the clearing.

"It's from him and he asks you to come to him," he answered with a smile then ran off to his friends. Sunako bit her lips and walk around the room, trying to figure who is that man. Sunako sighed; she made her decision to see that man and asked where her aunt and the girls were. She walks out from the cottage and went directly to the man who's back facing her. "Umm excuse me… Have you seen…" she became speechless when she saw the bright creature turn around to see her.

"You're feeling well now?" Kyohei grin. Sunako felt like wanted to throttle him! Her answer is glaring at him.

"It means that you're well. You've been sleeping for three days, your Auntie worried about you," he answered.

"Where's my Auntie and my friends?" she asked, still with a glare.

"They're fine, they live in a small cottage near my friends," he smiled when she walk passed him. He shakes his head and took her hand. Kyohei sighed when she keep struggling to take her hand off him while he drag her to somewhere else.

"Here we are," Kyohei stop in front of small cottage while Sunako hasn't realized that they arrive already.

At the same time, Auntie lean against a tree, trying to take some fresh air outside and saw the couples, Sunako and Captain Scar, holding hands even though Sunako looks angry. Auntie smiled but something made her worried for Sunako…. Her fiancée…

She cleared her thoughts and calls both of them. Sunako heard Auntie calling her and quickly dashed behind her. Kyohei frowned at Auntie when she's giggling.

"What so funny?" he asked. She shakes her head.

"What are you guys doing?" Takenaga asked, appear in front of the door with the other friends. Ranmaru and Yuki looked at Kyohei in pity when they saw Sunako hides behind her Auntie.

"Nothing and why are you guys doing here?" Kyohei went inside the cottage and sat on one chair while the girls were startled by his sudden appear. His three friends also follow him. Tamao and Machiko prepared some tea for them.

"We're just coming here to see them," Takenaga took a drink. Kyohei nodded and smiled when he saw Sunako being hugged by her worried friends near the door. His three friends notice.

"So what are the two of you doing the last three days?" Ranmaru asked in pervert way. Kyohei glared at him, "She sleeps for three days, and there's nothing happen between us."

"Pity for you…" Ranmaru grin. Kyohei glared and continue to discuss something with his three friends. Auntie and the girls were all talking about the island called SCAR to Sunako; she's having a hard time to listen except Tamao, who only nodded.

"You mean here is an island called Scar?" Sunako asked. Auntie nodded.

"When we first came here, the villagers here welcome us in warm manner," Noi paused to look outside, "We were astonished when they welcome Captain Scar too."

"Why did they do that? Did they being forced or something?" Sunako asked again.

"No… The truth is..." Auntie explains to Sunako about how Captain Scar save those villagers happen a year ago and with luck, found this island. When the girls talk about something with Auntie, Sunako felt something warm in her heart after she heard the story. She still remember how the bright creature saved her from getting shot and the thought of he kiss her still clinging on her head. She blushed and shakes her head, not to remember those things again.

Auntie notice Sunako didn't join their conversation since her mind is flying off to somewhere else. She even smiled when she saw Captain Scar, talking with his friends but his eyes keep glancing at Sunako and saw the purple flower still in Sunako's hand. He smiled even more.

Auntie wanted to make the two of them together but the obstacle here is SUNAKO'S FIANCEE. She'll have to hunt her niece fiancée and buried him alive. She couldn't possibly do that 'cuz it's not lady like at all. If only the engagement was off, then she can came up with a plan to make the two of them together but if it's really off, the girls wouldn't sail with her and not able to see these handsome pirates.

Auntie sighed; she's thinking too much about all of this. First, Sunako's fiancée is an obstacle. Lastly, what if Sunako love Kyohei? Auntie's brother would be mad at Sunako and if he's here, he might kill Captain Scar and drag Sunako to her fiancée and then married but not happily ever after.

"Auntie?" Sunako call her three times already.

"Y-Yes dear?" Auntie startled when she snapped herself from her thoughts. She saw Captain Scar sitting with his friends near the girls.

"When did you four come here?" she asked.

"We were here just now listening to Noi's talk," Yuki answered. The other three nodded.

"What did you talk about Noi?" Auntie asked.

"We want to celebrate some occasions for these pirates," she point at the four guys, "'cuz they have return to their home."

Auntie notice Takenaga smiles make Noi's face completely red and become speechless. She shakes her head, "Why don't we celebrate these occasions after one week?"

"Why one week?" Machiko asked.

"So we could prepare well…" The truth is Auntie need time to cool herself to tell captain Scar about Sunako's fiancée before Sunako confess her love to him. Auntie didn't want to wreck their relationship together, it's just that she's afraid that her brother would kill captain scar if Sunako disagree with her fiancée. If captain Scar wanted to continue with Sunako, she hopes they'll be fine but if he won't, then it's for Sunako's sake….

"Ok we have one week to prepare these occasions!" Noi said in excitement. Then they all cheers except Sunako, who really hate occasions and Auntie, who faced lots of trouble after this one week….

AUTHORS NOTE

Hello people! sorry 4 the late update! Now, Auntie faced some trouble ahead of her! n THIS IS MY QUESTION 4 U ALL!

'WILL KYOHEI END UP WITH SUNAKO OR NOT AFTER HE KNOW ABOUT SUNAKO'S FIANCEE?'

keep ur answers for the last chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning, sun ray's streaming down to Sunako's face through the window; she had a hard time to open her eyes. Suddenly she feels something warm within her grasp. When she open her eyes, the bright creature grin devilish beside her bed. Sunako tried to run away from him but he grabs her before that happen. "Where do you think you're going?" he pulled her and sat her on his laps.

"Let me go!" she shouted, struggling to free herself. He kiss her neck and whispered huskily, "I can't do that…" Sunako blushed.

"Your Auntie asks me to fetch you and bring you to the near clearing outside," he smirks. Sunako wanted to say something but Kyohei's lips covered hers. When she wanted to pull away from him, Kyohei tightened his hold to keep her close. Sunako gasp when his hand stroke behind her back, causing her heart pounding hard. Kyohei couldn't get enough of her but still, he force himself to stop. He pulled away from her immediately before he lose control and then smiled when she turn away from him to cover her red face.

"Sunako look at me," he turn her face. Her mouth still swollen by his kisses, her skin is smooth whenever he touch her, her eyes turns to purple liquid and her black hair is so silky in his hand. He thought that she was the most beautiful woman he ever seen. Kyohei felt something for her but he couldn't recognize those feelings. Whatever it is, it didn't matter as long as she's not out of his sight…

"Let's go now," he took her hand and stand up to go outside. Both of them walk along the path even though Sunako still in daze remembering what happen just now, and then she saw Auntie near the clearing. When she tried to run to her Auntie, Kyohei stop her by putting his arm around her waist. Sunako start to shout at him, causing all the villagers turn to look at them.

Takenaga and Yuki were smiling while Ranmaru cover his mouth from laughing when he saw Sunako scolding at his captain. Kyohei sighed and saw his friends watching him in amusement. He glared at them instead. "Where have you two been?" Auntie smiled at Sunako then frowns at Captain Scar.

"She's lazy to wake up," Captain Scar lied while Sunako's face turns red. Auntie look at them in suspicious, "Okay…. Sunako, come and help me with those villagers to set up for the event after this three days." Even though in Auntie's head, she HAD to tell Captain Scars about Sunako's fiancée but she have to be patient when that time has come. It's been three days before the event taking place. Time move fast. The girls and Auntie were busy helping the villagers with Yuki and Ranmaru's help.

While everyone keeps busy, Takenaga and Kyohei were strolling near a hill, where old man Hirou lives in his cabin. Kyohei knock on the door, "Old man!"

"Kyohei, that's not very polite to call Hirou like that," Takenaga explain.

"He still an old man Takenaga…" Kyohei replied. Then the door was open. Hirou was also busy cooking his new recipe, "What's bringing the two of you here?"

"About something…" Takenaga answered. Hirou nodded and asked the two of them to come in. Hirou went back to the kitchen to see his cooking while Kyohei and Takenaga seat in the spacious living room which Hirou made the room himself. There's a painting and a sword hanging on the wall next to the door lead to Hirou's bedroom, the window was a rectangular shape which have a nice view outside, the table and chair were all beautifully design by Hirou himself.

"Sorry to keep you boy's waiting," Hirou came back from the kitchen and went to seat near them, "So what's the 'something'?" Silence filled the room, Hirou sighed, did he said something wrong?

"It's about…." Takenaga stop suddenly.

"About?" Hirou repeat for him. Silence filled the room again; Hirou hate the silence filled his room.

"Those girls," Kyohei looked at the window, "should be afraid of us since they are rich but…" he couldn't continue.

Old man Hirou look at Kyohei and said, "But now they're not afraid, they've become our friends and you're afraid to give them back to their family especially Sunako, right?" Kyohei nodded while Takenaga thought about Noi's sweet smile.

Hirou sighed, "How many days left for you to send them back?"

"After the event, wait for couple of days and then sent them back…" Kyohei felt disgusted at the thought of letting Sunako go. Hirou understand what Kyohei meant _wait for couple of days._

Hirou stand up and lean his shoulder near the window frame, "I guess there's no choice, since you kidnapped those girls and Sunako's Auntie, their family must be searching for them right now..."

Hirou look at reflected mirror and saw Kyohei's expression from anger to regret. Hirou went to him and pat his shoulder, "Use your time to be with her…" Kyohei stand up in sudden move and walk out from the cabin.

"Hirou, you know if Kyohei always be with Sunako these days before he sent her and her friends back…" he paused to look at the painting, trying to remember Noi, "he wouldn't let her go…"

"I know… but I don't wanna see my boys making a sad face like you," Hirou point at Takenaga, "And Kyohei have to send her back even if he don't want to, he still have to…"

Takenaga stand to look outside through the window, "I hope _we_ have enough courage to send them back…"

AUTHORS NOTE

Hello people! sorry 4 the late update! Now... it's really hard to read the romantic scene... but, Kyohei have plan to send those girls and Auntie back to their family! Will Kyohei able to let Sunako go? CYA ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The girls and the villagers were all excited about the event happen after these three days except the dark creature girl who wears a black cloak to hide herself from the sun and the radiating atmosphere around her. Sunako couldn't concentrate on her work! That KISS still stuck in her head! She already tried many ways to forget it but couldn't. Auntie notice Sunako's face turns red whenever she's doing some work. "Sunako are you alright?" she asked. Sunako just nodded and continue doing her work.

"So how's it going?" Captain Scar asked after he appear out of nowhere behind Sunako. Auntie shook her head with a smile when she watch Sunako quarrel with Captain Scar but there's something wrong with him… his face show that he's happy but his eyes fill with… sadness? Does that mean he KNOWS Sunako have FIANCEE! Auntie bit her lips in regret but she determine herself to know if Captain Scar knew about that! She'll ask him later after she finish with all the work for the event.

"Auntie, how's it going?" Captain Scar asked again. Auntie's eyes widened at the thought that the most wanted pirates call her Auntie! Kyohei sigh when Auntie turns to a stone even though he still happy 'cuz Sunako standing near him, scolding him instead of greeting him. He grins when she starts to glare at him.

"Why are you wearing that black cloak?" he asked. She glared at him instead.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"Cuz… I'm content," That answer made no sense to Sunako.

"What are you content about?" she asked again.

"Watching you," he smiled while Sunako's face becomes red. The girls, Ranmaru, Yuki and Auntie overhear their conversation and smiled at them.

"What did you asked again Captain?" Auntie asked. Kyohei turn to her and repeat his question.

"Everything is settled for the event," Yuki answered. Kyohei nodded in satisfaction. He grabs Sunako in sudden move and put his arms around her waist. The villagers enthrall by the couples who went to the clearing where the children is playing even though Sunako scowl at him.

"Here we are," Kyohei said. When Sunako turn to see what he wanted to show, the view takes her breath away. A green field where the children's are playing with a clear blue sky on top, it's like a painting!

"It... it's beautiful!" she confess.

Kyohei smiling and said, "You know what is more beautiful here?" Sunako just shrug.

"You…."he answered.

At night after the 'hostage' finish their work, they ate their dinner outside the clearing with some villagers including Hirou, who happen to pass by. Noi eat her food near Takenaga, causing him hard to fill his stomach. Machiko happily feed Yuki while Ranmaru flirt with some woman but his eyes keep glancing at expression-less Tamao eating. Auntie talks a lot with Hirou; he wants to sleep…

Sunako still imprison by Kyohei's hand while they both eating alone under the star night, away from their friends and villagers. Sunako feels uneasy while Kyohei on the other side feel happy.

"Is it good?" he asked. She doesn't understand what he asked.

"Your food..." he grins.

"It...It's delicious," she turn away to hide her smile then she asked, "Can I asked you something?" Kyohei nodded.

"Why didn't you tell your real name?"She asked. Kyohei look at her with no expression.

"I-I'm sorry if I said something wrong…." She turn away to curse herself.

"Kyohei..." he said while he looks at the stars. Sunako stare at the bright creature beside her. It feels weird 'cuz she didn't have nosebleed ever since he…. Kiss her… Sunako blushed then turn away to concentrate on something else.

"So you're name is Kyohei?" she asked again. Kyohei look at her and smiled. She wanted to say something but his smile so darn bright!

"This morning… I saw you, playing with those kids," she point at the children eating with their parents, "T-tha-that's nice of you…"

"Those kids were the one who asked me to play with them," he said while staring at the children's, "and I'm not nice at all."

"Why not?" she asked.

"'Cuz….. Here's an example..." he tip her chin up and cover her lips with him. Kyohei smiled when it sent chills down to her spine. Sunako put her trembling arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He couldn't get satisfied with just a kiss; he wants more of her… His arms hug her tightly when she response to his kiss. She gasps when his hand went to her sensitive skin and he pulled away from her lips; he begin to kiss the side of her neck and whispered her name many times. Sunako felt herself melting in his arms.

When Kyohei look at her in the eyes, what he saw felt tenderness in his heart. She put her hands on his cheek and whispered, "I…" then pass out. Kyohei cover his mouth not to laugh, he shook his head and hug Sunako even though she's asleep.

"I love you too Sunako…." He kiss her cheek and stares at the stars become shiny diamond for the night sky…

At the same time, a big ship sailing across the silence sea at night. A naval officer knocks on the door and went inside to the enormous cabin to see his captain as well as his guest. "Captain, we need to find my daughter as soon as possible because her wedding is on the near date than expected. We have to find her!" shouted the big-sized man like giant.

The captain gulp, "I know the wedding is near and please, be patient. We'll find her and her friends as well as your sister…" The giant-sized man look at him with his cold eye then turn away to look outside the window.

'Sunako… please be safe…' he whispered in his heart.

AUTHORS NOTE

Hello people! sorry 4 the late update... n i made a new romantic scene again... *The authors FAINT! n sent to the hospital*

Hello people! I'm the Auntor's FWEN! Haha usually i'm appear at the profile but now, IM HERE! That means im going TO REPLACE HER for the Authors note only! The story still being written by the AUTHOR herself! Now, KYOHEI CONFESS TO SUNAKO!ALREADY! WAAAAAAAAH! This is too sudden! i'm going to read back to chapter ONE! N who's the giant-sized man? CYA ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next day make everyone busy than they thought. Auntie and the girls help in preparation for tomorrow night even Sunako help them, to avoid Kyohei. Sunako kept thinking what she's going to say to him yesterday night before she fell asleep. She could only remember 'I…' then pass out because of his radiance! She sighed then turn to see the colorful flowers swaying by the gentle breeze. She saw him helping some villagers to renovate some place. She hides herself behind the trees so he couldn't see her. Her face turns red when he lifts heavy things with his tough arms and the cool expression stays on his face even though he had difficulty. His hair turns to shiny gold, his shoulder was broad, his legs was long and his golden eyes could see through her mind whenever he look her in the eyes… She thought he was the most radiating creature she has ever seen! She still remembers the way he kiss her last night but when she pass out, she heard some words from his masculine voice. She couldn't understand what he said to her but those words made her heart feel…. Warm and special… She shook her head to pull that thought off from her head. She sat on the big rock near the tree and watch her friends and Auntie having fun with the villagers. She smiled when her Auntie laughed out loud after some older woman told her funny stories. She hopes… her father could see this breathtaking view… She miss him so much till it hurt her hearts. Since the pirates kidnap her, her friends and Auntie, she doesn't know when she's ever going to get back but that means… leaving Kyohei behind...

Sighed, she thinks too much… some parts of her wish to be remain here and the other parts, going back to her father and… her fiancée…. She doesn't want to go to her FIANCEE; she wants to go back to HER FATHER! Whenever she remembers her fiancée, the only thing in her mind says that he's a VERY PERVERT person even though he's so darn RICH! How could her father so blind to see her fiancée true character!

"Sunako what are you doing here?" Sunako was taken aback by Hirou's voice. Old man Hirou smiled when he saw Kyohei working near the village which gave an opportunity for Sunako to watch him without being notice.

"N-nothing…" she lied.

"So you're… watching Kyohei from here?" Hirou grin. Sunako shake her head.

"Don't lie Sunako. It's obvious on your face that you're watching him…" He point at Kyohei. Sunako's face turns red.

Hirou sighed, "So you already know his name?" Sunako nodded.

"He told you right?" he asked again. Sunako bit her lips then nodded again. Hirou smiled then sat near Sunako to watch the view.

"So… do you like him?" Hirou asked. Sunako gulp then shake her head. Hirou just sigh.

"Sunako, did you still remember what I told you when you look at the painting? You know… when you get lost…" he said while watching some kids running around the clearing. Sunako nodded.

"That painting on the ship was drawn by someone we respect several years ago… But now he's gone…" Sunako notice his voice fill with sadness.

"What happen to him?" she asked.

"Before I tell ya what happen to him, let me tell ya his name…" Sunako just nodded.

"This person that we respect several years ago is SCAR…" he smiled when Sunako showed confusion face, "But I-I thought Kyohei was Scar?"

"Kyohei just use his name so Old man Scar loyalty won't ever forget by us…" he paused to think, "And do you still remember I told you that you could heal Kyohei's heart?" Sunako just shrugged.

"I want to tell ya a story about the Old Scar went to some countries... then I'll tell ya what happen to him before he died," he grin when Sunako frown at him.

"To tell ya the truth, I never told anyone about this…" he confess.

"Could you hurry up with the story?" she asked.

Hirou's face turn from happy to sad, "Fifteen years ago, our captain Old Scar was heading to some northern countries… though I couldn't remember where it is but we went there for some business before piracy. Scar and I went to town to see one of the shipping company but we get lost at that time. Then we saw a crowd gathering near the dusty road and so he suggest to asked them for direction. When we walk through the crowd, we saw a woman shouted every word about something and there's a kid kneeling with his head facing on the ground. She point at the kid and said that he's a devil, a seed of evil and many bad things. She pulled the kid hard and show his face to everyone. We were shocked when we saw the kid's face; his skin color is like us.

"Scar was sick when he saw the kid's back, full with blood… That woman smacked the kid's face and force him to worship everyone. He did what she said. He kneels and bowed to everyone's feet, treating them like god. When he get back to that evil woman, that devil praise him for being a good kid then gave him a bowl to collect some money from everyone. When he went near us, we didn't see a single tear from the kid's eyes; his expression stays the same… Scar went to that woman and said that he wanted to buy the kid because the kid needs more torture. She smiled like a devil and said that yes, he _really need_ more torture. He gave that woman money and took the kid away from the crowds. When I look back at that woman again, she show the money and said that these money was given bless by god because she throw the devil away; she meant the kid. After we get back to our ship, Scar gave him some food and a place to sleep. The kid looks at him and asked why Scar didn't torture him…"Hirou paused to see Sunako's expression. Her face stay calm but her eyes fill with rage and sad…

"Scar answered that the kids need no more torture than he already has. I thought that kid was going to cry but then, he didn't… He didn't even know how to cry since he's been taken care by that evil woman before we take care of him... Until Scar got heart attack several years ago, that kid finally learn how to cry…" he felt hopeless just mentioning the death of his old friend, Scar.

"Where's that kid right now?" Sunako asked.

Hirou looked at the village, "He's there right now, helping people." Sunako watch Kyohei and saw him watching her, with a smile.

"Who's the kid?" she asked, trying to avoid Kyohei gaze. Hirou gulp and said with a low voice, "Kyohei…" Sunako felt her heart shred to pieces. She saw Kyohei coming towards her with a grin on his face. Sunako felt like crying…

"I better get going and… never mind…" Old man Hirou jump from his sit then ran away to avoid Kyohei's glare-to-death.

Sunako bit her lips when Kyohei sat near her and put his arm around her shoulder to get near. "What did the two of you talk about?" he frowns at her when she looks away from him.

Kyohei sighed, "Sunako…" He tip her chin up and saw tears stung in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded then quickly pulled away from him.

"I-I need to get some rest…" she quickly ran away from his reach so that she could find some place… to cry…

AUTHORS NOTE

Hello people! Im the Authors FWEN! Now, Sunako know about Kyohei's past but will Kyohei know about Sunako's fiancee? n by the way... im giving u all a clue for wat happen in the next chappy! Here's the clue!

Auntie tell something to Kyohei at the event!

Can u all guess? Cya all in the next chappy!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Takenaga, Kyohei and Ranmaru sat near a tree to cover themselves under the shadow from the hot sun. "Kyohei you look… gloomy…" Ranmaru watch his friend, sulking between his friends. Ever since this morning, Kyohei look like a zombie 'cuz Sunako ran away from him about something.

Takenaga shook his head then sighed, "What happen between you and Sunako?" Kyohei quickly glared at him for finding out. Takenaga just chuckle.

"Oh so there's something happen between you and that girl…." Ranmaru grin devilish. Kyohei glared-to-death at Ranmaru.

"Where's Yuki?" Takenaga change the subject quickly.

"He still helping with those girls for tomorrow night," Ranmaru answered. Takenaga just nodded and stare at Kyohei, still sulking…

"What are you staring at?" Kyohei stare hard at Takenaga.

"Let's see…. I'm staring at a lover-boy beside me," he chuckled when Kyohei started to shout at him. Ranmaru grin then watch the girls and Auntie working for tomorrow night event but something made him worried…

"Kyohei, did those girls and that old woman knew that we're going to send them back after a few days?" he asked. Kyohei look at him then turn to look at the girls without Sunako around, who've been gone to somewhere else… He shook his head as an answer.

Takenaga saw the hurts in Kyohei's eye, "Is something wrong, Kyohei?" Kyohei just shook his head again. He quickly stands up then walks away.

"To be honest Takenaga, there is something wrong with him…" Ranmaru shook his head when he saw Kyohei almost trip to the ground. Takenaga scratch his head instead of laughing.

"Where is Sunako?" Auntie asks at the girls.

"She told me that she's going to get some fresh air on top of the hill," Tamao answered. Auntie nodded then turn to look at the blue sky, hoping that there's some courage to tell Captain Scar about Sunako's fiancée tomorrow night.

Sunako sat on a rock near the clear waterfall and let her tears dripping when she remembered about Kyohei's past. Her heart felt like broken to pieces and her surrounding look more radiant, causing her more misery. At the same time, she remember his gentle smile could warm her heart, the way his tough arms crush her, the way his golden eyes look in her eyes and his warm lips cover her mouth. Sunako shook her head in confusion for thinking such thoughts. Suddenly, someone wipe her tears away. Sunako look at him and surprised to see him so close to her.

"Are you alright?" Kyohei asked. Sunako move far away from him and nodded. Kyohei shook his head then move closer to her. He grabs her before she could run away from him again.

"Let me go!" she struggle to free herself. Kyohei tightened his grips and whispered, "If you dare run away from me again," his hand touch her cheek and his voice turn cold, "you'll regret…" His voice sent shiver down to her spine.

When she was about to protest, her mouth been covered by his lips. He deepen the kiss by pulled her closer to him. He quickly pulled away and began to kiss her neck, "you're so soft…" and continue to say lovely words. His praise melts her and she began to response to his hungry kisses. She put her hand on his cheek and kiss him with love in her hearts. 'I love you' she whispered in her heart. The kiss became wild as well s Kyohei, couldn't get enough of her. He wanted more.

"We better get going before your Auntie found us…" he chuckled when Sunako trying to catch her breath after their long-hot kiss.

"And it's getting dark…" she looks at the sky turning gray. Kyohei took her hand and walk side by side to the village even though Sunako scowl at him.

The next day is the busiest day for everyone. Auntie ran here and there many times just to check everything is ready; many villagers shook their head and smiled 'cuz she's so energetic early in the morning. The girls help some villagers with cooking and preparation for the event tonight. Kyohei and his other three friends also help them. Noi and Takenaga blush every time their eyes met throughout the work except for Yuki and Machiko, happily help each other. Tamao still wear her expression-less face even though Ranmaru helping her with some works; causing her heart skip a bit. Kyohei, as always, won't let Sunako go working by herself. He helps her with some work but whenever the two of them left alone, Kyohei quickly kiss her.

At night, the event had started. Everyone wear their best clothes and children play whatever game they like. Sunako play with the kids as well and Kyohei was hiding in the shadow of the tree to watch her beautiful laughing face. He smiled when he imagine his own kids in her arms… He shook his head quickly to think that kind of thought. How could he think something like that!

Suddenly, Auntie called him. He went to her and asked is something wrong. Her face show something wrong… "Captain Scar, we need to talk…"

When they went to somewhere quiet, silence between them increasing. "Auntie, is there something you need to tell me?" he asked.

Auntie bit her lips, "Captain, do you… like Sunako?" Kyohei quickly nodded.

"Is just that… I don't want to…" she sighed, "it's really hard to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" he asked.

Auntie gulp, "Before you pirates kidnap us, the girls and I were planning to sail to see someone…" she paused to look at Sunako, "that person is… _**Sunako's fiancée**_…"

Kyohei quickly look at her with no feelings. Auntie avoid Kyohei stare, "But after you took us away, those girls… were afraid of you pirates first but lately, they become fond to all of you… And I was really happy to see them smile everyday… especially Sunako…" When she looks at him, his face showed no feelings at all… Only empty like a stone… Kyohei stare at Sunako then turn away.

"Captain Scar, please understand …. I told you this 'cuz I don't want her to be hurt by her fiancée or her father would kill you 'cuz she disagree with her marriage… and…" she stop to wipe her tears, "I hope….." she couldn't go on because Kyohei had already walk away. "I hope you know that Sunako really loves you…" she whispered.

Auntie able to keep her smiling face to everyone but old man Hirou, who actually heard Auntie and Kyohei's conversation, have a hard time to face the real truth…. Hirou saw Kyohei went to his friends and whispered something. The three of them look confuse then nodded.

Yuki went to Hirou with his sad eyes, "Hirou, our captain wants us to send…." He looks at the girls and Auntie, "those girls back tomorrow morning…" Hirou just nodded but his heart fill heavier when it hurts…

AUTHORS (FWEN) NOTE

Hello people! It seems that Kyohei going to send them back but is he still love Sunako or not! What will happen next? Find out in the next chappy! CYA ALL!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sunako felt her surrounding is swaying while she was sleeping. What's that sound? She force her eyes open and went to the nearest window. All she could see was… ocean? Where are the trees, the green field full with different flowers, the village and… the children playing with the one that she love? Where are those miracles? She rub her eyes many times until tears dropping down. She wipes her tears and search for her Auntie and her friends.

She open a door connecting to other cabin and relieved to see Auntie and her friends… sitting in silence with gloomy atmosphere above them. Auntie was the first one to speak, "Ohhhh Sunako… you're awake," she went to Sunako and hug her tightly.

"Auntie… why we're on the ship?" Sunako asked when Auntie let her go.

"Captain Scar wants to send us back…." Noi replied in a sad tone while Machiko crying like a baby and Tamao pat her hand to ease her. The thought of Kyohei sending her back causing her heart stop and look at Auntie in disbelieve. Auntie's eyes turn sadness, "This morning, He force us to get inside the ship as well as you but you were still asleep. He quickly go to your room and pick you up then sent to this ship…" She look outside the window and wait for Sunako's reply.

"Why did he wants to send us back so… suddenly?" she couldn't believe the one that who tease her, who smile devilish at her, who tried to save her from getting killed by the evil noble, who kiss her warmly and who she love the most trying to send her away… The thought of going back to her father was a relieved one rather than going to her fiancée but leaving Kyohei made her heart ache. Then she remembered he kiss her many times. Why did he kiss her? Is he doing that for some game or what? Sunako wanted to cry when he kiss her for his content only, not because he loves her….

Auntie looks at her with regrets, "Because of… something…"

Sunako quickly open the door then ran along the corridor to see Kyohei. Suddenly, two guards blocking her way, causing her anger went in rage. Then the guards quickly bow to her. She frowns then startled by old man Hirou from behind. Hirou's eyes widened to see her, "You're awake."

"Where is Captain Scar?" she asked.

He frown at her, "Why ya want to see him?"

"I need to know why he wants to send us back so sudden!" she snapped.

Hirou's eyes turn sad, "Aye, let me take you to him…" He told the two guards that he'll watch her then walks with her to a huge door with Scarlet symbol in the middle. When he was about to knock, Sunako slam the door open then barge in.

Kyohei was looking outside the window, lost in deep thoughts. Hirou whispered to Sunako, "Be careful and good luck!" Then he closed the door. Sunako bit her lips and stand in front of his desk, thinking to say something.

"What do you want?" he asked without turning to see her.

Sunako was taken aback and her body won't stop trembling, "w-why did you want to send us back?"

"Because_** I've**_ decided to send you all away," he said without any feelings. She incredulous what he just said.

"Without telling us? You just decide it for yourself?" she asked again.

Kyohei look at her with icy cold eyes, "_Yes_." Sunako couldn't believe that the Kyohei she knows a few days ago till yesterday was turning to a very different person. Just seeing his cold eyes sent shiver down to her spine. She try not to cry in front of this different person.

"Captain, I ask you again why you send us back and tell me the truth… "she demanded.

"I already told you, it's because _**I wanted**_ to send you all away and you all have no use to me anymore. I'm a pirate; you and your other companion are my hostage. Now get out of here!" he snapped.

"I'll go out after I asked you this," she stare at his cold eyes, "Why did you kiss me even though you know that you'll send me away?"

"It's just a game… besides I kiss you for my content, not because of love…" he felt his heart shred to pieces for saying some bitterness words. Sunako couldn't believe what she just heard. Her tears start to flow down to her cheeks, "But I love you…"

Kyohei's eyes widened when he heard those words from her. He felt joy in his heart but in his head, she already has other man for her future, "I don't love you… you're just a _**toy**_ to me…"

Those words made Sunako quickly open the door then ran away from him… More tears streaming down to her cheeks. She wanted to cry out loud…. Hirou went inside the kitchen and saw Sunako, crying on the table, "Are you alright gal?"

Sunako look at him with tears, "Am I looking alright to you?" Hirou just shook his head.

"Tell me what happen…" he pour some water for Sunako to drink. She took the glass then drank till its empty and told Hirou what happen.

"Ohhhh is that so…" Hirou scratch his head, "You think Kyohei didn't love you?"

Sunako snapped, "He just told me that he DON'T LOVE me. So I don't have to think!"

"Ah that's where you're wrong…"he smiled. Sunako couldn't understand what he meant then suddenly, a BOOM sound startled everyone.

Kyohei was about to grab her but she ran too fast. He regret for lying to her… Sunako would have a special man for her future but that man is not him… Kyohei felt ache on his throats for saying she's just a toy to him… It wasn't true. He loves her, that's the truth! Then he felt coldness in the atmosphere, suddenly a BOOM sound causing their ship swaying.

"Kyohei we're being attack!" Ranmaru shout when he barge in. Takenaga and Yuki help some crew to fight the enemy.

"What's the ship?" Kyohei grab his dagger and his gun near the wardrobe.

"Navy again," Ranmaru sighed.

"Tell Takenaga and Yuki to cover their face. And you too." Ranmaru nodded then go to his other friends who were fighting on the deck. Kyohei cover half of his face then look outside, "Why are their families coming so late?" Kyohei shook his head and join with his friends in a brawl with the enemy.

At the navy ship, the giant-size man asks his sister's crew if that 'Scarlet' ship took his daughter and her friends and his sister. They just nodded. Sunako's father shouts at the captain to attack them first then if he wants to talk to the pirates, they have to wave a white flag. The captain did what he said.

Kyohei and his friends easily beat the enemy but something's wrong when the navy wave a white flag on their ship. Everyone stop fighting and wait for Kyohei's command for his crews. Kyohei told them to prepare and wait.

Sunako's father jump to Kyohei's ship since their so close, "Where's the captain of this 'Scarlet' ship?"

Kyohei move to stand in front of him, "What do you want?"

"Where's my daughter?" the giant-size man ask in cold voice.

"Who is your daughter?"Kyohei asked.

"Her name is Sunako, and where is she?" Sunako's father asked. When Kyohei about to say something, his eyes widened to see Sunako.

"FATHER!" Sunako shout then ran to him in happy manner. Her father relieve to see her daughter alright as well as her friends and his sister, who was happy to see him. They hug him then smiled at him.

"Where's the treasure?" Kyohei asked in cold voice. Sunako's father stare at him then call one of his crew to bring lots of treasure to the pirates.

When the treasure finally being drag to an empty cabin in Kyohei's ship, Sunako's father and the girls and Auntie going back to their journey to see Sunako's fiancée, still stick with the original plan 'cuz the wedding date is near while Kyohei and his friends off to somewhere else. Kyohei knew that the girls like his friends too 'cuz Noi almost cried for leaving Takenaga, Machiko cried too for leaving Yuki and Tamao always keep glancing at Ranmaru.

Just like that, they parted in different direction, different future… Kyohei took out a purple flower then stare at it. "Sunako, I love you…"he whispered as if she could hear him from far away…

AUTHORS FWEN NOTE

Hello people! Shorry 4 the lateeeeeee update! Now, Sunako and Kyohei have parted in different direction! But what will happen to Sunako when she meets her fiancee? CYA ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPPYYYYY!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sunako wake up quickly when her personal maid, Erie, who is older than Sunako, walk in without a knock then open the curtain widely, letting the sun blinding her room. "Wake up, Lady Sunako!" her personal maid shouts.

Sunako open her eyes for a minute then went back to sleep. Erie pull her dark blanket away, "Lady Sunako! Your father asked me to wake you up because TODAY, you're FUTURE HUSBAND IS COMING!" Erie shook her head when Sunako just mumbling.

"Come on Lady Sunako, you're going to get married soon! Be happy about it!" Erie smiled happily when she tidy up in Sunako's room while watching garden full of roses outside. Sunako slowly wake up from her bed then remember about yesterday. Auntie and the girls including her father arrive safely at their home except for Sunako, who's having a real pain inside her heart and seasickness at the same time. She was happy to meet the people who care for her especially her father but something made her really weak...' _**you're just a toy to me '**_the thought of Kyohei calling her like that made herself crying all night ever since their departure.

"Lady Sunako, are you alright?" Erie asked when she saw Sunako's eyes always red ever since she came back. Sunako just nodded then smiled.

"Alright, let's go for your bath!" she push sleepy Sunako happily to the other room.

Auntie brings her personal butler, Sebastian, and lives with Sunako and her brother to protect Sunako from her pervert future husband. "Where is Sunako?" Auntie asked Sebastian while he tidy up the books in the study room.

"She's in her room with her maid, milady" Sebastian put a tray of tea on her desk after he finish cleaning. Auntie just nodded then continue to read some books.

"Is it true that Sunako's future husband is coming?" Auntie asked while reading.

"I heard that Lady Sunako's father and his assistant invited him here to talk about some business, so it must be true," he answered as he poured some tea for Auntie. She took a drink while looking at the garden outside.

"Those flowers remind me of a place far away…" she looks at the beautiful flowers being planted by the gardeners.

"Which country do you mean, milady?" Sebastian asked. Her smile was warm but her eyes fill with sadness… "It's not a country; it's… a paradise…" Sebastian just nodded. Auntie chuckles, "I meant an island."

"Is the island very beautiful?" he asked again. Auntie nodded.

Sebastian looks outside and saw a carriage near the gate, "Perhaps it is where the pirates took milady and the girls as a hostage, am I correct?"

Auntie nodded, "I hope you could see the villagers there, Sebastian."

Sebastian saw the hurts in his employer eyes, "Milady, I think I could see them… someday."

"What do you mean?" Auntie asked when he went to the door.

He stop suddenly, turn back to see Auntie, "I wish there's a miracle for Lady Sunako's happiness," he bow to her then went outside to greet Sunako's future husband who's waiting outside the front door of the mansion. Auntie thinks over and over again by what he said. She also hope for her niece happiness too but how to make her happy when the wedding date is VERY near!

She sighed then look at the blue sky, "I wonder what that idiotic pirates doing…"

Sunako's father went downstairs to greet his future son-in-law, who has dark hair with grey eyes. His future son-in-law wore the most expensive coat match with his pants as well as his golden watch in his pocket. Sunako's father looks at him as if he looks like a very wealthy noble. "It's nice to see you again, Kuro!" Sunako's father hugs him.

"It's nice to see you again, future father-in-law" he said with a grin.

He laughed in respond while shook his head, "That's make us even. So how's your trip to the foreign country?" Kuro responded him in detail about the business happen in other country. Sunako's father just nodded then asked him several question.

"How's your daughter? Is she alright?" Kuro asked him in concern.

Sunako's father smiled, "She's alright and it's a good thing she's save from those pirates."

"When will I meet her?" Kuro asked while servants serve him some tea.

"You want now?" Sunako's father asked him in disbelief when Kuro frown at him. He sighed then stood up, "I'll call my daughter." Kuro waited his future father-in-law out of sight then sighed.

He smirks at the thought to see her face, "I wonder if you're beautiful like your name, Sunako…"

Sunako felt coldness on her neck when she wear some dress bought by her father. Erie help her select a dress for her to wear. Suddenly, someone knock on the door, "Sunako, It's me!"

Sunako and her maid quickly clean the room, "Wait a minute, dad!" Sunako's father heard lot's of sound from his daughter room. He shook his head then watch his painting hung on the wall.

"Come in!" Sunako shout while her maid combs her black hair. Her father went in with a big warm smile on his face, "You're beautiful like your mother."

Sunako told Erie to leave the two of them alone. When Erie left, Sunako frown at her father, "What do you want, father?"

"How did you know I want something?" he asked.

"You think I didn't notice, father?" she smiled.

Her father sighed, "Your fiancée is here and…" he saw his daughter's eyes open wide, "he wants to see you."

Sunako's hand began to tremble, "He's here?" He nods as an answer.

Kuro drink his tea while looking outside. "Sorry to keep you waiting..." a feminine voice startled him. He quickly turn around and saw the breathtaking beauty near the door. Sunako bit her lips in nervous when her fiancée didn't say anything. He saw her hand shaking; he shook his head, "Are you feeling cold?" She shakes her head.

He smirks devilish when he took her hand then kissed it, sending shiver down to her spine. "It's nice to see you, Lady Sunako." Sunako's father smiled happily to see his daughter's hand being kiss by a wealthy noble.

He pat his future son-in-law's broad shoulder, "How about stay here for lunch?"

"That's a good idea..." Kuro answered as his eyes always at Sunako. Suddenly, a loud BAM made the door open wide. Auntie glared to death at Kuro when she saw him standing close to Sunako. She went to Sunako then sat in the middle of the couch; to prevent him from touching her adorable niece.

Sunako's father shook his head to see his sister action while Sebastian wipe his head with a small cloth; he was afraid to see his employer went in rage.

AUTHORS FWEN NOTE

Hello people! Shorry 4 the late updateeeeeee! Now, Sunako meet her fiancee, Kuro! N Auntie just HATE to see him coming closer to Sunako! BUT WHERE'S THE PIRATES! CYA ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPPY!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"MOM! DAD!" Noi shout at her parents who' sitting near the garden for some fresh air. Her parents frown at her when she's running in unladylike.

"My dear, you shouldn't be running like that," Noi's mother shakes her head when her daughter trying to catch some breath.

"I think she'll won in the horse race if she keeps running," Her father nodded while reading a newspaper. Noi laughed at the thought while her mother glares at her husband.

"Running is still unladylike behavior for her," His wife trying to fight back.

Noi's father looks at his daughter from his newspaper then gaze at his wife, "Yes, you're right…" he put the newspaper down then took a cup of tea, "but what if there's someone out there stalk her from behind or some pirates kidnap her again? Our daughter have to run, isn't that right my dear?" Noi was astonished by her father's answer and nodded in agreement when he looks at her.

Her mother rolled her eyes, "yes that's true but there's no one stalking her from behind in this early morning and there is NO PIRATES trying to kidnap her ON LAND!" Then her parents continue to argue with each other. Noi giggle a little and told them to stop.

"Mom, dad, Can I go see my friends?" Noi smiled happily. Her mother shook her head but her father nodded.

"Why not?" Noi asked her mother. Her father asks the same question as well.

"No reason, I just want you to stay in this house," her mother lied and her husband notice that.

"You're afraid that our daughter might get kidnap again, am I right?" He grins at his wife but she glared him instead. Then her parents continue to battle with words again…

"Lady Noi!" A butler called Noi from a distance, "There's a friend of yours wanted to see you!" Noi nod at him then excuse herself from her parent's argument.

When she arrives at the enormous room with decorative design, she saw Machiko and Tamao sitting on the long couch. "Machiko! Tamao!" she ran to them then hug them tightly, "I haven't seen you guys in ages!" she said happily.

"Not ages but weeks…" Tamao correct her.

"So how are you Noi?" Machiko asked her while she sits down with her two friends. Noi reply that she's fine. Then the three friends talk about their home and lots of things but something wrong around them…

"So... have you two seen Sunako?" Noi asked them. Machiko and Tamao shook their head.

"We haven't seen her ever since we arrive here…" Machiko replied with sad tone.

"I heard from my mother that Sunako's wedding date is near…" Tamao said. Machiko and Noi stunned by Tamao's information.

"So the rumor is true…"Noi felt helpless when she thought her dearest friend going to marry with a powerful man although he's a pervert.

Noi bit her lips, "Let's go see Sunako." Machiko and Tamao nodded.

"You want to ask your parents first?" Machiko asked Noi.

"Nah… they're going to start 'fighting' again…" Noi replied with giggles which gave Machiko and Tamao confusion.

After Sunako done with her lunch, she bow then trying to escape to her room with Auntie, who's been glaring at Kuro throughout the lunch but her father stop her. "Sunako, why don't you walk outside with Kuro for a while?"

Kuro grin, "I will." He bow to Sunako's father then grab her hand to go outside, leaving her Auntie and her father alone.

"Do you like him now, sister?" Sunako's father asked her in deep chill voice.

"Even if it takes million years to like him, which means I WILL NOT!" She replied with anger.

He looks at her with cold eyes, "That's alright…. I'll accept the fact that you hate him..." his voice turn harsh, "BUT you'll HAVE to accept him AFTER he married to Sunako!" Then he walks out of the room with rage, leaving Auntie standing alone…

Sunako bit her lips when she walks alone with her soon-to-become-husband in a garden. "Your gardener is really good at planting flowers," Kuro said when he saw two gardeners fixing the planting. Sunako just smiled helplessly.

Then Kuro start the conversation, trying to soothe her nervous. When he saw a wooden bench near a tree, he told Sunako to sit down after their long walk. Now Sunako is more nervous when she sat with Kuro. Silence filled the air….

"You know what is more beautiful here?" Kuro asked her with a grin. Sunako looks at him and remember Kyohei… '_**You know what is more beautiful here?' **_Kyohei asked that question when Sunako watch the green field with lot of flowers under the blue sky with him. She knows the answer already before Kuro answer it.

"It's you..." He smiled at her. Kuro thought she'll be delighted to hear the answer but tears streaming down her cheeks…

"Are you… alright?" he start to get panic when she wipes her tears away.

"I'm fine and… I need to go now..." She ran to the mansion, leaving Kuro alone outside. His jaw tightened with anger then with sudden move, he punched the tree. When he looks his hand, bloods begin to drip.

"Are you alright sir?" his personal guards hide behind the bushes for Kuro's safety. "I'm alright…" he replied with disgust.

At the same time, Noi, Tamao and Machiko saw Sunako ran away from her fiancée. The three of them look at each other. "Why did that guy came?" Noi said in rage.

"Let's asked Sunako…" then the three girls went up stair to see Sunako. When they was about to knock on the door, they heard Auntie called them with Sebastian followed her behind.

Auntie hugged them tightly, "I haven't seen you girls in a long time. How are you?"

"We're good…"they replied. Then Auntie asked them to come with her to the study room 'cuz there's something she needs to talk about.

When they arrive at the study room, Auntie told Sebastian to prepare some tea for the girls. After he prepared the tea, Auntie start the talk, "I want to find those pirates." Noi and Machiko turn to a cheerful person but Tamao still with her expression-less face…

"But where to start?" Noi asked.

Auntie laughed, "What pirates usually really like to see across the ocean?" The girls couldn't answer her question.

"Grand ship…" she smiled then looks at Sebastian, "I have a duty for you Sebastian..."

Sebastian bow to her," As long as it's satisfied milady's wish."

AUTHORS FWEN NOTE

Hellllllllo peopleeeeeeee! Sorry 4 A VERYYYYYYYYYYYY LATEEEEEEEE UPDATE! Gokillfanboys was studying 4 her exam n she's said "IM SORRY!" 2 all of u if there's some1 out there REALLY looking 4ward to c the next chapter. Now, Auntie plan to get the pirates as soon as possible but what about Kuro? Is he a good person or bad? CYA ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kuro's personal guard, Joseph, was listening to the girls' conversation with Auntie from outside the door. 'Pirates...' he said in a low voice then hurriedly went down stair to inform Kuro about what he had just heard.

Kuro was talking with his soon-to-become-father-in-law about business after Sunako have left him alone outside and that made him angry! How dare she left the most respective noble in the country in the middle of the garden! Kuro keep his anger to cool inside while Sunako's father trying to set the wedding date. Their talk won't last long when Sunako's father assistant, Dent who have grey hair with blue eyes, came in then greet both of them. "It's been a long time I haven't seen you, Sir." Kuro just nodded then asked him to sit with them.

"So how things going?" Kuro asked Dent while Sunako's father looks through all the paper given by his assistant.

"Everything went well with the outsiders. It's really hard to deal the problem but in the end, we could solve it," Dent replied. Then they start talking about other topics other than business but their talk stop when Joseph came in with courtesy, "I'm sorry for intruding…" He quickly went to Kuro and whispers something.

Kuro eyes widened then quickly said to Sunako's father, "I have to go now 'Father'. There is a problem at home…" Sunako's father asked if there's something wrong. Kuro just shake his head and said there's nothing wrong. He bow to the two men and leave.

"Isn't Kuro a perfect gentleman for Sunako, Dent?"Sunako's father asked.

"Yes… he is…" Dent replied with a grin. But just now… he saw anger in Kuro's grey eyes, is he just imagine that?

"Sunako!" Noi knock on the door with a happy face. Tamao and Machiko chuckled when Noi didn't realize that she just knock Erie's head instead. "Lady Noi… we already heard you….you c-could stop now…"

Noi was startled by the voice and surprise to see Erie in front of her, "I'm so sorry Erie! Are you alright?" Erie rub her forehead then tell her that she's fine.

"Where's Sunako?" Tamao asked.

Erie sighed, "She curled herself in the blanket on bed. You better see her… She's in a misery state. I've never seen her like this before… Did you girls know what happen?" They shake their head as answer.

"Well then, I'll leave Lady Sunako to you girls for a while since I've got more work to do," Erie bow to them then leave.

Machiko sigh, "I hope Auntie is here..."

Noi sighed, "She couldn't come because Sunako's father calling her all the way from the dining room."

As the three of them went inside Sunako's dark gloomy room, they saw her… crying like a ghost near the corner… "Sunako... It's me, Noi!" Noi wave her hand in front of Sunako.

Sunako look at her then at turn to Machiko and Tamao. They just smiled. She cried again. "Why are you crying Sunako?" Machiko asked when she sat beside her. Tamao and Noi sit near them too.

"I-I d-don't know… I felt like want to cry…"Machiko bit her lips when she heard Sunako's answer.

"Do you miss those pirates?" Tamao asked when she thought of Ranmaru. Sunako look at them then slowly… shake her head.

"Then will you stop crying. You should tell us what happen between you and… that perverted-fiancée! If he did something to hurt you, tell me now and I'll ask my father to put him in dungeon for eternity!" Noi said with brave but went weaker when Sunako shake her head.

"I-It's not that… I…" she looked at her friends, "I suddenly remember him…"

'Who?" Auntie asked when she suddenly appeared in front of the girls. Sunako bit her lips when Auntie sat near her while the girls was taken aback by Auntie.

"So who is it?" Auntie demanded while the three girls look confuse.

"Auntie… you know who it is…"Sunako frown at her.

"HIM! YOU MEAN KURO!" Auntie's mouth agape but Sunako shake her head violently.

"I meant… the bright creature…" Sunako puzzled by Auntie, who sighs in satisfaction. The girls were smiling radiantly at her, causing Sunako to scream 'TOOOO BRIGHT!' then pass out.

"I hope Sebastian find them…" Auntie look at her niece tears flow down to her cheek when the girls and Auntie put her on bed. The girls wish for that as well.

"KYOHEI!" Yuki shout from outside the cabin then knock hard.

"Give up Yuki… He won't come out," Ranmaru grin as he lean on the wooden wall.

"GIVE UP? Can you count how many DAYS he haven't come out from that gloomy dark cabin! He didn't want to eat as well when we left the food in front of his cabin! "Yuki snap then knock on the door again but this time harder.

"Well… unlike Takenaga, he's in good shape…" Ranmaru look at Takenaga, coming towards them.

"Oh really? Two days after sending those girls back to the navy last time, Takenaga only eat little during lunch, dinner and breakfast. Then the next day, he accidently bumps his head on the dining door 'cuz he's having too much in his thoughts. Last week, he almost fell to the sea full of sharks! It's a good thing you save him but still, he scared me when he fell AGAIN down the stairs! Ranmaru, he's having LOVESICK!" Yuki stop to take his breath, "WANT ME TO LIST DOWN ALL HIS BAD LUCK?"

Ranmaru shake his head then point at Takenaga, who bump at two men, "I want you to list down all his good luck instead." Yuki ignore him to help Takenaga.

"Are you alright Takenaga?" Ranmaru asked.

"I'm alright. It's just a bump on the head." Takenaga rub his head while Yuki continue to knock on the door.

"He still won't come out?" Takenaga ask when Ranmaru look at the painting on the wall.

"Yeah…" Yuki sigh means he give up.

"I bet he looks like a zombie now," Ranmaru grin as he imagine his captain turn to zombie. Yuki knock his head.

"What are you guys doing outside captain's cabin?" Hirou frown at Ranmaru and Yuki, quarreling while Takenaga tried to stop them.

"Did ya all eat something weird 'cuz I didn't put any weird things on my cooking…" Hirou asked Takenaga while Ranmaru and Yuki continue brawling.

"The captain still locks himself?" Hirou asked again when he look at the door. Takenaga nodded then snap himself at Yuki and Ranmaru to stop their fighting.

"It's getting late. Go to bed now…" Hirou chuckled when he pushed Ranmaru and Yuki gently since the two of them got scared by Takenaga's anger although he keep on apologizing many times at both of them.

Inside the captain's cabin, Kyohei was lying on his bed and look at the window. The breeze is calm and there's a star shine brightly on the night sky. Bright…. That reminds of Sunako's sweet smile. Kyohei sat himself on bed then look at the purple flower on the table.

Remembering her only hurt him, he told himself that many times but he couldn't forget her. Those crystal purple eyes… he won't ever forget her…

"Sir! Where are we going exactly?" Sebastian looks at the captain, who keeps on asking him too much question.

"I'm searching for a… 'Friends' of lady Nakahara," the captains nodded at Sebastian then continue to give order at his crews.

"Then why are we using Lady's Nakahara's grand ship?" the captain asked again.

"Because it's easy for her 'friends' recognize it…" Sebastian smiled.

AUTHORS NOTE

YAY! I'm back! Hello people! Sorry 4 the late update! I've been busy to study 4 my exam n my fwen had gone now... I mean 4 now only. She'll be back again in the future chapter! NOW, Sebastian going too search for pirates while Auntie and the girls protect Sunako from Kuro. What happen next? CYA ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

1 more thing~ i'll try 2 write story AFTER my exam (starting now till finish). So i hope you all could be really patient!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"CAPTAIN!" Ranmaru shout as he tried to kick the door. Yuki shook his head while Takenaga asked Ranmaru to calm down.

"What do you mean I have to calm down? It's been a WEEK he hasn't come out to eat! If he won't get himself out from that cabin, I swear I'm going to tear this door apart and smack him!" He continue to knock even harder.

"This is harder than I thought…" Takenaga sigh as Hirou approach them, "Captain still locked himself?" Takenaga and Yuki just nodded.

Hirou look at the tray of food he held, "I thought he'll step out from his cabin today, that's why I brought some food for him… I guess he won't come out at all…."

"Don't give up Hirou… I'm sure Kyohei will come out..." Yuki said with a smile. Hirou just nod and went back to his kitchen.

"Ranmaru, I'll join you…" Yuki went beside Ranmaru and kick the door hard. Takenaga sighed himself and saw one of the crew running to them. He stops to take his breath then said, "*pant*sir … there's a grand ship behind us… Should we attack them?"

Ranmaru, Yuki and Takenaga look at each other then turn to Kyohei's door. He still won't come out… Takenaga sigh again, "Speed up to avoid that grand ship, I don't want any of us to give any trouble to our captain and make sure we went far away from that ship…" The guard bow to Takenaga then went to up to tell everyone to speed up.

"We won't attack them?" Ranmaru asked.

"With Kyohei in 'gloomy' state?" Takenaga point at Kyohei's cabin, "And it will be hard for us to attack the ship without him..."

"You're right," Yuki began to knock the door hard. While the three friends still thinking what to do to make Kyohei get out from that cabin, the same guard ran to them, "*pant* sir *pant* the grand ship follows us everywhere…."

"Whadya mean follow us?"Hirou showed up to join Ranmaru and Yuki.

"I don't know... but when we speed up to get away from the ship, it still follow behind us…"the guard stops to take a deep breath.

Ranmaru and Takenaga look at each other, "You think what I'm thinking?" Takenaga asked. Ranmaru just nod. Yuki and Hirou don't know what they're talking about.

"Tell all the crew to stop the ship," Ranmaru order the guard. He bow then do what Ranmaru ordered him. "Is it navy again?" Yuki asked.

"If its navy, they would shoot us with cannon," Takenaga answered as he wore a cloth to cover his face.

"Why are you wearing the cloth?" Hirou asked.

"Just in case…" Ranmaru answer as he wear the cloth as well, "Yuki, cover your face." Yuki took a cloth from his pocket then cover his face.

"Why are we stopping?" Hirou asked again.

"I don't want to reveal my face to some noble man who keep follow us…" Ranmaru smirk.

"Let's go and Hirou, tell Kyohei to come out..." Takenaga asked him and went to the deck with his other friends.

"Aye….. but how to get him out?" Hirou ask himself as he scratch his head.

"Sir… We found Miss Nakahara's friend but….. Isn't that *gulp* a pirates ship?" the captain asked Sebastian while he look at the 'Scarlet' through his telescope.

"I don't know…." Sebastian just smile and asked the captain to go closer to the pirates. When they're ship went near the 'Scarlet', Sebastian saw three pirates cover their face, landed on the grand ship with several men.

"What's your purpose for following us?" asked the pink-reddish hair with his sword on the Captain's neck.

"I was the one who asked the captain to follow you pirates," Sebastian answered. Takenaga unsheathe his sword to protect the pirates while Yuki waiting for Ranmaru's order.

"What's your purpose?" Ranmaru demanded from Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled, "I think you three knows a woman name…" he look at Ranmaru, "Miss Nakahara…"

Ranmaru, Takenaga and Yuki were taken aback by that name. "Yeah…. What about her? We already sent her back to the navy," Ranmaru answered.

"Yes, I know…To tell you the truth, Miss Nakahara sent me here for a reason..." Sebastian answered.

"Reason?" Ranmaru frown at him, "What reason?"

"I'll tell you when we get alone…." Sebastian answer. Ranmaru nodded then told the pirates to go back to 'Scarlet', "Let us talk on my captain's ship…"

Suddenly, Sebastian took his things and told the captain of the grand ship to go back without him. When the grand ship gone off to somewhere else, the three friends let their mouth agape. "Why are you sending your ship away?" Yuki asked Sebastian.

"It's the only way…" Sebastian answered, making Yuki more confuse.

"How are you going to go back?" Takenaga asked him.

"You all will send me back," Sebastian just smiled.

"What do you mean we will send you back?" Ranmaru asked.

Sebastian look at them then sighed, "You all want to hear the reason I'm being sent to you all, right?" They nodded.

"Miss Nakahara asked me to take you all to her," Sebastian answered, which making the three of them more confuse.

"W-wait! You mean taking us to HER!" Yuki shocked.

"For what? Putting us in prison for kidnapping her and the girls?" Ranmaru asked.

"Or took Sunako's father treasure?" Takenaga asked. Sebastian shook his head at the two of them.

"It's because there's something wrong going on at the girls and she need your help…" Sebastian told them as Lady Nakahara told him to tell them that.

"Ummm… what's your name?" Yuki asked.

"Call me Sebastian and I am Lady Nakahara's butler," Sebastian answered. The three of them saying 'ooooooooohhhhhhhhh' at the same time.

"We need some help here…"Hirou showed up in front of them with a tray of tea, "Why don't we talk in the dining room? Since its cold out here and the day is getting dark…" They all just nodded.

In the dining room, Sebastian told them how the girls been doing. Takenaga smiled when he remember Noi, Yuki was hoping to meet Machiko while Ranmaru seems to be bothered by Tamao's image inside his head. Hirou smiled when he saw the three friends feel lighten up, "How miss Sunako been doing?"

"That is the part of the reason why am I here…." Sebastian told them with honest smile.

"What happen to Sunako?" Yuki asked.

"Sunako is about to marry with someone and Lady Nakahara needs your help…"Sebastian gave them a helpless smile, "And where's your captain?" he asked.

"He... ummmm…. Not in a good state…" Yuki answered and all of them nodded.

"Why? Is he not feeling well?" Sebastian asked.

"You could say so ever since he departs from the girl he likes…" Takenaga told him.

"You mean Lady Sunako?" he asked again. They all impress by Sebastian good guess. All of them say 'Yes…'

AUTHORS NOTE

Hellllloooooooo people! I'm BACK 4rom MY EXAM! yay! I'm free! N now, Sebastian have found them n he wanted to persuade the boys to go with him to save Sunako BUT wat about Kyohei? is he going 2 help or not? CYA ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

In the study room, Sunako's father was trying to solve the problems with Dent's help. 'Should I asked him or not?' Dent look at his employer, sitting with cool impression on his face while studying on his papers. 'Maybe I should….' Dent gulped in nervous.

"Sir…. when is you daughter wedding date?" Dent asked his employer. Sunako's father looks at his assistant with those intense eyes, "After these two weeks."

"That's…." Dent pause when Sunako's father glared at him, "good….." Then silence filled the room.

"So… is something wrong?" Sunako's father trying to break the silence between them, "I thought two weeks will be enough for my daughter and Kuro to get to know each other then marry."

"You're right…" Dent lie to him, "maybe your daughter _definitely_ want to marry Kuro." Sunako's father agrees with him even though Dent just made it up on purpose.

"How's your daughter? I haven't seen her these days," Dent take a sip of his tea, "and did she know about the wedding date?"

"Sunako is fine and her friends always visit to talk with her in the living room, that's why you haven't seen her and she doesn't know about the wedding date…" He answered while scanning his papers.

"So, does Kuro know about it?" Dent asked.

"Yes and he can't wait for it…" He answers without looking at his assistant.

"Does Lady Nakahara know this?" Dent asked again.

Sunako's father sighed, "Dent, seriously… you asked too much question," he took a sip of his coffee, "No, she didn't know about it…"

"I see…."Dent actually worried about Sunako and Lady Nakahara but he kept those feelings inside him, not to reveal it in front of his employer, "One more question…"

"What is it and make sure it IS the LAST QUESTION…." Sunako's father demanded.

Dent grin at him, "You know I won't stop asking question, don't you?"

Sunako's father smirk in reply, "It's an instinct, and believe me, you always asking too much question ever since I met you."

Dent laughed when he remembered the old days with his employer as a friend, "You're right…"

Sunako's father looks at his assistant sad face, "Are you alright Dent?"

Dent startled by his voice when he thinks deeply about something, "Yes… It's just that…. Is it right for not telling the wedding date to Sunako and your sister?"

"Here we go again…." Sunako's father rolled his eyes.

"What? I'm just asking…." Dent frown at him.

"My answer to that question of yours is we'll tell them after these two weeks..." Sunako's father looks at his assistant, "and stop asking question." Dent rolled his eyes then went back to work.

"One more…." Dent asked as Sunako's father glared at him, "please?"

"Alright, what is it?"He said while looking through his papers again.

"What do you mean 'WE'?" Dent look serious at his friend, "You're the one who settle the wedding date so you should be the one telling them ALONE and don't include me."

Sunako's father smirk, "Haha… Sorry old friend, it's just that I need a supporter when I face a war…"

"What war?" Dent asked. Sunako's father rolled his eyes then ignores Dent who still asking him all day.

"Why is Sebastian taking so long?" Auntie asked while pacing. When Auntie didn't hear any answers from the girls, she look at them then sigh. Noi was sitting on the sofa; worried about Takenaga, Machiko was sitting near the window; trying to remember Yuki's happy face, Sunako was sulking near the corner about the last time Kyohei had said to her and Tamao… still expression-less…. But her head was full of Ranmaru's image.

"You just sent him two days ago…" Tamao answered.

"Oh... I forgot, time move fast than I thought…." Auntie acknowledge that. Noi and Machiko was chuckle about that while Sunako still in not in a good shape.

"Sunako? What are you doing in that corner?" Auntie asked at her sulking niece.

"It's nothing…." She replied helplessly. She looks more miserable than ever. Why did she still remember him? The bright creature never care for her, he never have any feelings for someone ugly like her. He just empty like a stone fill with…. Coldness? But she still feel his arm around her, his husky voice whenever he talk with her, he smiled like a child whenever she scowl at him and… his golden eyes fill with wonder and warm. Does that mean he loves her? No, that's not true. He just acts like that so she fell in his trap.

"Sunako?" Tamao's voice startled Sunako from behind. Sunako look at her and asked, "What is it?"

Tamao sat herself near Sunako, "Is it alright for you to be married to the one that you don't like?"

Sunako keep silent for a while then said, "It doesn't matter actually. Besides, my father was the one decide the marriage for me and I really don't mind…" She tried to show Tamao that she's happy even though inside her hearts, it still hurts.

"Sunako…. Sometimes we don't have to force ourselves to marry with someone you don't know…." Tamao look at Sunako's eyes that fill with torment, "Did you love him?"

"Who?" Sunako asked as if she don't know who she loves.

"Captain Scar… did you love him?" Tamao asked again.

Sunako's eyes fill with tears but she prevent herself not to cry for him, so the answer is, "No… I don't"

Tamao saw the sadness inside Sunako's eye, "If that's your answer, then I won't interfere what decision you made…" Sunako look at her then understood what she meant.

"One more thing…" Tamao look at Auntie, Noi and Machiko, "When you're ready, I want to hear everything…" She smiled at Sunako.

"Hear what?" Sunako asked.

"I want to hear what Captain Scar said to you when the two of you last met…" Tamao knew there something wrong with her dear friend. Sunako look at her friend then nodded. The thought of remembering what Kyohei had said to her feel sick. Sunako shut her eyes; trying to erase every single word he said to her before…

"Sebastian… Do you think this is a good idea?" Yuki asked when Sebastian carry a rope. At that time, Sebastian and the three friends with Hirou along stood in front of Kyohei's cabin.

"A very good one… "Sebastian smiled. He warm up first then… kick the door hard till it SMASH! Ranmaru, Yuki and Takenaga gulped while Hirou shut his ears for something to happen.

Kyohei awake quickly when his door had been smashed by intruder. When Kyohei took his sword and ready to take the 'intruder' down, "Who are you?" As an answer, Sebastian just smiled at him.

When there's a noise like a fight came from Kyohei's cabin, the three friends just pray that their captain is still alive while Hirou happily go to the kitchen to prepare Kyohei's food.

"Who do you think will win?" Ranmaru asked at Takenaga while Yuki tried to watch the fight but couldn't.

Takenaga scratch his head, "Well… to be honest… the last one who survive will win."

Sebastian went out from the cabin, holding a long rope. He was the winner.

"What's that rope for?" Yuki asked.

"Oh this?" Sebastian pulled something from inside. When Ranmaru, Takenaga and Yuki saw the one that being pulled, they laughed loudly. Kyohei, the most famous captain scar, had been defeated and tied by a normal butler!

AUTHORS NOTE

Hellooooooooooo people! sorry 4 the late update! I was 2 busy even though my exam has ended... Now, Sebastian has finally got Kyohei out from his cabin but will he agree to help? N will Sunako marry Kuro since Kyohei have 2 WEEKS 2 save her! CYA ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Kyohei, I know you're mad but at least eat some of this…." Hirou put a plate of food on the table where Kyohei been force to sit on the chair. He is still being tie up by Sebastian, how is he supposed to eat? As an answer, Kyohei glared him. Takenaga and Yuki shook their head; couldn't believe their captain is a very stubborn guy. Ranmaru just grin.

"We've been worried about you locking up in the cabin for a week… We're sorry for forcing you out…"Takenaga admitted. Yuki and Hirou nodded. Kyohei hope he could untie himself then punch Ranmaru's grinning face then throttle the 'stranger' who they call Sebastian, standing beside him.

Sebastian could read some of Kyohei's thought by his 'killing face', "Sorry for my inappropriate way to treat you like this…" he pat Kyohei's shoulder while Kyohei turn his face away.

"We're afraid that you might be dead right now…" as Yuki said that, everyone's eye on him, "What? It's true! He might be dead if he DIDN'T EAT!"

"Well… that's true," Takenaga look in Kyohei's eyes; hunger, exhausted and anger, "You look like a hungry lion…"

Ranmaru laughed, "Kyohei, you should say thanks to Takenaga for criticize you."

"You're making him worse Ranmaru..."Yuki pointed at Kyohei's scowl face. Ranmaru chuckle then apologize to Kyohei for his rudeness.

"Now Kyohei... Eat!" Yuki put a spoon beside his plate. Kyohei sighed in defeat. Sebastian smiled then unties his rope, "How do you feel being defeated by an old man?" Kyohei look at him in silence.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"He's name is Sebastian," Yuki replied, "and his Miss Nakahara's butler." Kyohei glared at Sebastian when he heard Auntie's name. Sebastian just smiled at him.

"Throw him away or send him back to his ship," Kyohei command his friends but they won't listen.

"We can't send him back, " Ranmaru lean on the door, "He send his ship away already…" Kyohei's mouth wide open when he heard that.

"Just listen to his reason for being here…" Hirou frown at Kyohei.

"Why would he have reason to be here?" Kyohei look serious at Sebastian. "If that woman sent you, I suggest you should go back to her before I throw you myself from the ship."

"I couldn't do that..." Sebastian smiled, "Lady Nakahara indeed has reason sending me here but that needs your cooperation as well."

Kyohei trying to ignore him by running away but couldn't. Takenaga grab him on one arm and Ranmaru grab the other arm. "This lion is really hard to take care of," Takenaga chuckle when Kyohei is struggle to let go of his arm.

"Sorry Kyohei… you're too stubborn…" Yuki smiled when Kyohei got tied again. Hirou glared at Kyohei for trying to leave his food behind. Hirou nodded at Sebastian.

Sebastian sat near Kyohei then began to speak, "Captain Scar, as I said to you, there's a reason Milady sent me here." Sebastian looks at the three friends and Hirou; motion them to give Sebastian and Kyohei some privacy. They understood then when outside.

As Yuki closed the door behind him, Sebastian looks at Kyohei with intense eyes. "Milady needs your help…"

"Ask Navy or someone to do it… not me…"Kyohei replied.

"No no… this is really important. Milady can only trust you to help her, "he untie Kyohei and continue, "The reason is connected to Lady _**Sunako**_."That name just makes Kyohei's body to tremble. He looks into Sebastian eyes. Why Sunako? What happen to her? The dining room went silent when Kyohei look away from Sebastian.

Sebastian understand Kyohei's feelings, "The reason I've been sent here was because Lady Nakahara couldn't stand his brother, who keep on pushing her to like Sunako's fiancée and Sunako's future might be terrible or unhappy if she marry with her fiancée."

Sebastian stop to see Kyohei's reaction. There's nothing wrong with his face but his jaw grip tightly like he wanted to smash something. Sebastian continue, "She wants you to-"

"ASK SOMEONE TO HELP HER! NOT ME!" He hit the table then went out in rage. Yuki, Ranmaru and Takenaga saw their captain went to the Takenaga's cabin then shut the door loudly. They sighed and saw Sebastian when out with sad face.

Takenaga pat his shoulder, "Even though he said he doesn't want to help, he WILL help because it's for his love one sake's." He smiled this time, "Kyohei is a hard man on the outside but in the inside, he is different." For the first time, they heard Sebastian laughed.

"I'm sure Kyohei will help!"Yuki said aloud. Ranmaru just nodded since he doesn't have anything to say.

"Thanks for encouragement you all gave to this old man…" he smiled tenderly at the three young pirates.

"Where is Hirou?" Takenaga asked while looking for him.

"He went to the kitchen to prepare some dinner…" Ranmaru answered with Tamao's image pop in his head as if he misses something from her.

Kuro having dinner at his huge dining room with no one but him only. It felt weird for him… It's like something missing in this ancient mansion which has been kept by his family from generation to generation. Something…

Every night he always goes to the party or ball to enjoy himself. Sometimes he talk with his friends about business happen around the world or maybe flirting with beautiful looking lady. Yes… that's usually his routine at night but tonight is different. He didn't go to some ball or party or orchestra with some women. He just sat there eating his dinner alone while the entire servants are still working….

The he remembered Sunako, lovely violet eyes, long slender fingers, such soft skin and those long smooth hairs. Something about her always mesmerizing him and he couldn't take her image off his head. For certain he knows what he want here in this mansion. He wants _**her**_ with him here.

Yes... that's it… Now, after he marry her, he will have her in his arms but when she had no use to him, he smiled; imagine that he throw her away and took her property that be given from her 'death' father. Joseph, standing behind the door, already knows Kuro's plan but is this a right thing to do? Joseph felt pity for Lady Sunako, her Auntie and her father… Somehow, he hopes there is someone willingly to protect them from harm especially his employer…..


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 (DAY 1)-This is a countdown 4 Sunako's Marriage!

"Sunako! Rise and shine!" Noi shake Sunako's body to wake her. Sunako open her eyes a little then cover herself; continue to sleep. Noi frown then shake her harder. She still won't wake up. Noi sighed in defeat then look at Auntie, who's been standing near the window, thinking.

"Auntie," she got startled then look at her, "Could you wake Sunako up? I want to take her to Machiko and Tamao at my house."

Auntie smiled a little. She went to Sunako then wakes her up. Sunako open her eyes then shout 'TOOOO BRIGHT!' She cover herself again.

"Sunako… please wake up," Auntie smile at her. Sunako open her eyes a little then get up from her bed to go to the bathroom to have some shower. Noi smiled happily, waiting for Sunako to get dress while Auntie read some books from the library. When she looks at Auntie, it reminds her of Takenaga. She still remember what Takenaga usually do when he's not working. He always read books or helping anyone who have problems. She smiled when he get shy, trying to talk to her when they were on 'Scar' island. She wondered how long she is going to wait for him…

"Noi. Let's go," Sunako appear in front of her while fasten her black cloak around her. Auntie and Sunako was confuse when Noi shook her head. "Didn't you say we're going to your house?" Sunako asked.

"Yes we are but….." she point at Sunako's dress, "Your dress… it's black… are we going to a funeral before going to my house? Who died?" Noi trying to recall if her mother or her father have told her that someone had die. Auntie laughed out loud.

Sunako sighed, "You know I hate bright things…"

"Well that's true but…. Could you change to a less bright dress?" Noi smile while Auntie just nodded. Sunako look at her dress then go to her dressing room if there IS a less bright dress.

"I think she was moaning…."Auntie look at the window to watch the white cloud floating in the air.

Noi chuckle, "I know…." She look at Auntie to say something but something stop her. Auntie look sad for some reason, "Auntie, are you alright?"

Auntie turn to her then smile, "I'm fine…"

"Why don't you come with us?" Noi asked with a smile but she reject.

"Let's go Noi," Noi look stunned when she looks at Sunako's azure-color dress. Sunako fasten her black cloak around her, took Noi then wave goodbye at Auntie. Inside the carriage, Noi kept thinking what is bothering Auntie while Sunako was in daze. She hate going out to the sun early in the morning but Machiko and Tamao was waiting for her and Noi had come to get her.

She still remembers what Tamao wanted to hear. She knows her friends care for her but to think to tell them about Kyohei had said to her going to create chaos. If Tamao and her friend want to hear it, so let them hear it WHEN SHE'S READY. One thing bothering her is why Hirou said to her that she is wrong when Kyohei had told her that he doesn't love her… Maybe she'll ask that to her friends SOMEDAY…

Then she was taken aback when the carriage took a halt in front of the Kasahara's Mansion. "Sunako… Can I ask you something?" Noi asked when they walk to the door. Sunako nodded.

"Did you find any strange about Auntie?"Sunako look confuse, "I meant she look… misery this days…" Sunako think about that too.

"Noi! Sunako!" Machiko wave happily at them at the garden with Tamao smiling at them.

"Where's my parent?" Noi asked them. Machiko told her that her parents went somewhere and won't be back till night. Noi nodded then call her butler to bring two cups of tea. They settle on the chair then start talking about the 'Scar' island. They miss the people there especially Sunako but is it alright for her to remember the moment she spent with Kyohei there after what he had said to her? Noi, Machiko and Tamao notice she shake her head in protest.

At night…"KYOHEI!" Ranmaru smash Kyohei's new door then tie him up and cover his mouth for running away from them again… Takenaga, Yuki, Sebastian and Hirou sighed.

"Are you going to run away again when Sebastian trying to explain?" Hirou frown at his 'silent' captain.

"Guys… there's an emergency," Takenaga saw some of their crew (Pirates) having trouble. Ranmaru, Yuki and Takenaga went to see if there's a problem, leaving Kyohei to Hirou and Sebastian.

"Well," Hirou looking at Kyohei and Sebastian, "Why don't we go to somewhere quiet?" Sebastian nodded, Kyohei shake his head violently.

In the room fill with books which reminded of Nakahara's study room, Sebastian look outside the window. Usually he saw a garden fill with roses but now, it's only an ocean… How he miss his job serving his employer. "I'll go to the kitchen to get something to….." Hirou get confuse when Sebastian shake his head.

"I'll go get the drinks for us," Sebastian stood up then went out. Hirou look at Kyohei and ask if he did anything to Sebastian. Kyohei glare him back. Hirou sigh and sat himself near Kyohei.

"Do ya still remember the story Scar always tell ya?" Hirou asked if Kyohei still remember. He nodded.

Hirou chuckle, "Sorry, I forgot about this…"he untie Kyohei's rope.

"Why is Scar story has something to do with this entire situation?" Kyohei stood beside the window, trying to calm himself.

Hirou look at the bookshelf then start talking, "In the past, there's a pirate call…"He wait for something.

"That pirate name is Scaraen…" Kyohei answer without looking at him. Hirou grin, "He was the mightiest and bravest pirates in history. He likes to steal treasure and leave his white rose to the rich people as his 'thanks'. At that time, the poor people are like worshipping him when he gave the treasure to them though he didn't ask them to do that. The rich people on the other hand, hate him for stealing their valuable things, so they want his face to be printed on every paper as 'WANTED'…" Hirou stop for a moment, trying to recall the story then continue, "Some rich people hire a killer to kill Scaraen but they die instead by him. Then one night…"

Hirou look at the paintings, draw by Old man Scar. It's a white rose.

(Lets all go back to the past!)

He went for a walk across the street, in disguise. He hasn't gone out much since he's a pirate. At the same time, he saw several men coming toward him, with a blade in their hand. He easily beat them but one man carries a dagger, trying to strike him from behind. Scaraen try to dodge it but he couldn't balance himself when he fell. He shut his eyes tightly. He feels weird when he didn't feel anything on his body. Maybe he died already… He thought this is the end of his legendary. When he open his eyes, he saw a red hair woman with pretty golden eyes, kneeling. She check him if he still alive.

Scaraen thought he was in paradise but… why is he still on the dark street anyway? "Are you alright?" her voice is very gentle to his ears.

"Am I dead?"He asked. She laughed a little then says he's not dead.

"My name is Kaira," she said with a smile. That's the first time; he felt a soft feeling in his heart. He told her his name in short form; Scar. From that night, he keeps seeing her every day and… loves her even more. Kaira too felt the same way for Scaraen but… their future to be together had destroy when Kaira's family force her to depart from him. Kaira didn't want too. She wants to be with Scar forever. Scar wanted that too but Kaira's father will kill her if he didn't leave her alone forever... Scar held her hand tightly then kiss her gentle hand because that's the last time for them to be together… Then, Scar left her crying alone, calling him to come back to her. Scaraen cry too...

(Let's *sob* all go back to Kyohei and *sob* Hirou…)

After Hirou finish his story, he grin, "Actually, Scaraen regret leaving his love one alone," he look at Kyohei's hurt face, " and I don't want you do the same mistake as Scaraen does…" then he left the room. Hirou look stunned when he saw Sebastian, holding a blanket with tears flowing down.

"Such a beautiful story…"Sebastian wipes his tears, "and sad..." Hirou nodded then took Sebastian to see Takenaga and the others outside.

Kyohei look outside window, hoping for something… "Old man Scar," he looks at the bright star, "I wonder if she still loves me…" He grins when he heard something in the wind says 'yes…'

AUTHORS NOTE

*sob* Hello people... sorry 4 the late update...*sob* I read Scaraen story with a sad song from KAT-TUN (Precious one)! That really makes me cry... *sob* Now, wats going to happen next? Cya all in the next chappy!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 (DAY 6)

Auntie, Noi and Machiko really hate to see Kuro; keep coming to see Sunako like every day except Tamao. She only feels worried to Sunako. "When will he stop 'visiting'?" Machiko look at Kuro from the mansion balcony. He sits near the girl who hates light at the chrysanthemum. Sunako try her best to stay away from him.

"When he cancel that betrothal agreement," Noi answered with frustration, "Auntie, you should prevent Kuro from seeing her!"

"I KNOW BUT HOW?" Auntie exclaimed, "When I try to prevent him, my brother glare at me and send me a 'DEAD MESSAGE'!"

Noi sighed, "We couldn't separate him from Sunako if Sunako's father still wants him as his son-in-law... How long have Sebastian been gone?"

"It's been eight days…" Tamao answer after taking a sip of tea.

"I hope he find them fast," Machiko start to feel worry, "and I heard from my parents that Sunako's marriage are getting nearer." That word made the cups drop from Auntie's shaking hand. Birds begin to fly away from the trees. The blue sky turn to dark and storm is coming.

"That's weird… I thought the sky just fresh just now…" Machiko look up.

"Where did your parents hear about Sunako's marriage?" Auntie asked Machiko while some maids clean the shattering cup.

"Didn't Sunako's father told Auntie? He just announces that last night at some of his friends' party." Machiko look confuse at Auntie shock face, "Didn't you come to the party?"

"I was busy last night," Auntie sighed.

"I heard about that rumor too but I'm not sure if it's true or not," Noi look at Tamao's nodding face, "It is true."

"Why I didn't know about this?" Auntie asked. Noi and Machiko look at each other then shrug their shoulder while Tamao watch Kuro talking to Sunako.

Auntie sighed, "I'll ask Sunako's father later…" then look at the dark sky surround above them, "it's going to rain soon…"

"Sunako, are you alright?" Kuro asked her when she look at the sky; spacing out. She looks at him then nod.

"Why don't we go inside before we get wet?" Kuro grin. Something about Kuro always reminds her of Kyohei… Kuro gets up, "Shall we?" lending his hand for her. Then the rain drop bit by bit.

She felt nervous first but suddenly, her hand touch his hand then went inside the mansion. Noi and Machiko couldn't believe what they saw just now from the window. Auntie had turn into a stone. Tamao's face still expression-less but she pats Auntie and her friends to stay calm.

"Did you girls see what I see just now?" Auntie's shaky voice make the girls turn to her. They all nodded.

"Did Kuro do something to Sunako?" Noi asked. Machiko just shrug her shoulder.

"If he did, I'll be the first one to kick him out from my niece life!" Auntie continue to complain. Tamao look at her friends and Sunako's Auntie with worry then turn to the window. The rain drops have covered the window.

Noi knew they have to be fast before the wedding. Is Sunako still love Captain Scar or not? She knew Sunako still love him and why is Sunako afraid to admit it? That problem, Noi had to find out from Sunako or…. She looks at the person who adores her niece like a daughter. Auntie was the one told Captain Scar something until he sent the girls away then save by Sunako's father. What did Auntie had said to him? Noi bit her lips then pray that she would get the answers soon before it's too late and hope Sebastian had found those pirates.

Inside the cabin where Kyohei look outside his window from his chair. "Kyohei?" Yuki call him from behind. Kyohei turn his head to Yuki from the ocean view.

"I know you begin to feel alright ever since you had a talk with Sebastian and Hirou last time …" Yuki went silence.

"What is it Yuki?" Kyohei try to break the silence.

"I was afraid that you would lock yourself again…" Yuki gulped, "and you won't eat for weeks…"

Kyohei chuckle at his friend, "Sorry if I made you worry too much and I heard from my crew that Takenaga too had problems while I was lock away."

"You couldn't believe what happened to him…" Yuki keep silent again when he saw Takenaga frown at him from the door. "What?" Yuki asked.

Takenaga frown at him harder, "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing…" Yuki said with innocent face while Kyohei just whistling.

"What's going on here?" Ranmaru show up with a big grin on his face. "Why are you grinning?" Kyohei asked him.

"Nah it's nothing…" Ranmaru grin becomes wider. Kyohei demanded his answers by getting into a fight. Yuki tried to stop them while Takenaga laughed out loud. "How I miss this kind of atmosphere…" Hirou smile when he heard laughter from the captain's cabin.

"Want help?" Sebastian asked when he saw Hirou cook something special, "Is there something special tonight?"

"Nope and help me put those foods outside the table…" Hirou look at the ocean at his window, "on second thought, there is something special..."

"Is it about Kyohei?" Sebastian asked when he took a sip of tea, prepared by Hirou.

Hirou sat across the table then drink his rum, "Ya could say that…"he looks at the night sky, "Thanks…" Sebastian look at him with a smile then join Hirou; watching the star night shine in the sky though you could still hear some loud fight from the captain.

AUTHORS NOTE

Hello people! sorry 4 the late update! i was busy working. Now, Noi wants 2 find out the answers! n Sunako starting 2 have feelings for KURO! n Kyohei! will u hurry up save her! CYA ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPPY!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 (Day 9)

"Are you alright Kuro-sama?"Joseph ask his employer, who just got back from his mistress resident. Kuro solid grey eyes look Joseph as if he wants to know why Joseph asks that kind of question.

"I was concern about your health sir…"Joseph knew his employer is a hard person but his employer's health problem is the one making Joseph concern about him.

"My health is none of your business…" Kuro replied coldly then went to his bedroom, leaving Joseph standing there alone. Joseph sighed then remember the past. When Kuro is still a baby, his father and mother were always having fight. Joseph was the one taking care of Kuro at that time. Kuro was five years old when his mother ran away from home. She hate Kuro's father terribly. Moreover, she hates her own son because Kuro's face resemble to his father. That's when Kuro's father came back home, getting drunk then bring unknown woman to spend with. Whenever Kuro saw his father with some ladies, his father will grab him then hit him several times. Joseph was the one stop him from Kuro getting killed.

One night, his father die from an accident. Joseph couldn't leave Kuro alone so he stays with Kuro as his employee instead. Several years has pass, Kuro started to bring woman to his home as his mistress just like his father. Joseph fears that Kuro might be taking the same 'road' as his father, so he ask Kuro to stop doing things like his father.

Kuro look at him with rage. He smacks Joseph on the face, "DON'T EVER MENTION THAT 'DEAD' OLD MAN AS MY FATHER!"That was the first time Joseph felt terror inside him.

Joseph went back in reality when Kuro step out from his room. "Is Sebastian haven't come back?" Kuro look at his employee startled face.

"No... He hasn't return…"Joseph answered. Kuro took his jacket then went down stair. "Where are you going, sir?" Joseph asked.

"I'm going to see Sunako's father..." Kuro grin becomes wider, "When I'm back, let's have a drink together for my 'upcoming' wedding…"then he gone to his carriage.

Takenaga look at the orange sun that's going to fall on the horizon. He was happy to see his friends are having fun. Sebastian and Hirou having a wrestling arm which cause many of the crew cheering for them especially when Kyohei and Ranmaru were having a bet who's going to win.

Takenaga sigh then watch the sunset again. They probably arrive at the port about two or three days. He wondered how's Noi been doing. Maybe she smile when she see him again. After long weeks they've depart, it's good to see her again. Takenaga blush hardly when she always smile at him then try to talk to him. At the same time, he remember how Kyohei, Ranmaru, Yuki and himself become friends…

The market was full of people and there are great things to buy. You could hear some people shouting or making noise to attract people. But a thing that most attract the people is… "WHO WANTS TO BUY THESE SLAVES?" a man shows a blond hair boy with black hair boy. Takenaga calm Yuki to stop wailing while many people put their hands in the air and started to shout the price. Takenaga shot cold eyes at the seller, who 'took' Yuki and him from the orphanage. The seller grins wider when there's an ugly old man gave him lots of money then took Yuki and Takenaga.

Takenaga struggle to let himself go with Yuki on his other hand. The old man got angry then shoves Takenaga to the ground, trying to hit him but a stranger stop him from doing it. The stranger smile at him, "You don't want to do something that will humiliate you in public." Yuki ran to Takenaga then started to cry.

The ugly old man felt embarrassed. He immediately left Takenaga and Yuki on the street. The stranger kneel in front of Yuki, "Are you two alright?" he brush Yuki's hair. Takenaga only nods.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"We… *sob* don't have a home…" Yuki look at him while hugging Takenaga.

"Then who's the old man just now?" he asked again but this time there's another person with him.

"He bought us…" Takenaga answer with sad tone. The stranger was taken aback then looks at his friends. His friends went near him then whispered something that made both of them laughs.

"What's so funny?" Takenaga glare at him.

His friend impress by Takenaga's reaction, "Well, kid… My name is Hirou and this is…" he look at the stranger, "this is Scar." Old man Scar smirks at both of them.

"What's your name?" Scar asked the blond hair boy. Yuki told his name and Takenaga's name too.

"Well… Why don't you two come with us?" Scar asked, "and lives with us since my home is floating on the water…"Takenaga and Yuki look at each other then walk with the two stranger they don't know about. Takenaga was afraid that Hirou and Scar might be setting a trap for Yuki and him while at the same time, Yuki only smile.

Then there's a crowd from behind shouting. Scar, Hirou, Takenaga and Yuki look behind and saw a boy running away from the people shouting at him. Scar immediately stop him from running. The cover-face boy struggle to let go but couldn't 'cuz Hirou took his other arm then a red apple fall from his shirt. Scar look at it then turn to the seller, "I'll pay for it…"

When the seller gone to their places, Scar look at the red hair boy standing in front of him. He was waiting for his apple to be given back to him "What's your name boy?" Scar asked while holding the apple. Takenaga and Yuki could only watch.

"I'm… Ranmaru…"he answer with hesitate.

Scar gave him his apple, "Why did you steal?"

"I don't have money… and I'm… hungry…"Ranmaru was too shy to answer. Scar smirk, "Where's your home? I'll take you…." Scar's eyes widened when Ranmaru shake his head.

"You don't have home?"Hirou asked. Ranmaru nodded.

Scar and Hirou whispered to each other again, leaving the three boys alone. "What are they doing?" Ranmaru asked Takenaga. He just shrug his shoulder as an answer while Yuki still hugging him.

"What's your name?"Ranmaru asked them. Takenaga told his name and Yuki's name too.

"Are they your uncle?" Ranmaru pointed at Scar and Hirou. The two boys shake their head.

"Well let's go and Ranmaru…" Scar grin, "Are you coming?" Then they walk together to a ship called '_Scarlet_'. At that ship, they met the golden hair boy name Kyohei. That's when the strong bond between the four boys forms. Scar and Hirou was glad that Kyohei won't be lonely again since he has friends that always be there for him…

Back at the present, the sun is about to disappear to the horizon. Sebastian won the wrestling arm while Hirou… he just sigh and admit defeat. Kyohei and Ranmaru will be next. Yuki is cheering for them both then saw Takenaga, sitting alone.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked.

"It's… nothing…" he smiles at Yuki instead.

AUTHORS NOTE

Hello people! Sorry 4 the late update! I was really busy... n i- *Someone knock the Author's head*

Hmmm maybe i should send her to hospital...oh well! Hello people! I'm Authors FWEN!hahahahaha... i know its not funny but.. ok lets skip this part.. NOW, the pirates are getting near n why Kuro go to Sunako's father? CYA ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPPY!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27(Day 10)

Sunako's father walk down the stairs to meet his soon to be son-in-law, who wait for him in his study. He stops in front of the door to calm his nervous. He wondered why he's so nervous about. He sighs then knock the door.

"Come in…" Kuro smile at Sunako's father as he went inside. Sunako's father sat down on his chair then started to speak, "So what do you want to talk about?"

Kuro's grey eyes look straight at him, "The wedding… I want it FASTER…" That word made Sunako's father widen his eyes then call his servant to get some cold water. After he drank most of the water, he scratch his head then sigh, "That's… really surprise me. Are you sure you want to start right away?"

"Maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow… then we can start the wedding after I finish my business…" Kuro grin's become wide when he saw the astonished look on his soon-to-become father-in-law.

"Before we celebrate about this, I need to talk with my daughter first…"when he stand up, Kuro gave him a shaking head as 'NO' then walk outside to inform their wedding to Sunako himself. Sunako's father study him from behind before he close the door.

"Am I making the right decision for my daughter John?" he looks beside him an elderly man on his sixty years old, "Sir, to tell you the truth… Sunako would be uneasy about this…"

"Why?" Sunako's father takes a sip of his coffee given by his butler.

"Because this is too sudden for her…" John bow to him. His employer look at him closes the door then the room begins to fill silence. He sighs, "Darling…" he look at the picture of his wife, "I just wish for Sunako's happiness but… is Kuro the right man?"

Auntie sat beside the window, hoping to see if Sebastian has come back while Sunako and her friends have nothing to do, hoping the time move fast. Tamao assume that Sunako has forgot what she wanted to hear and so, she'll have to wait when there's an opportunity for her to discuss it together.

Suddenly someone knock on the door, "Sunako it's me, Kuro!" That name made the girls run around the room including Auntie, find a place to hide.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Auntie feels anger run through her veins. So she took one shoes to hit him when she open the door, however, before that happen, Sunako and the girls hold her back away from the door then hide her to the large wardrobe as well as the girls. She told them to be quiet then close it. she smooth her dress and her hair, trying to be nice in front of him. She stop when she realize what is she doing. She shook her head then open the door.

"I thought you aren't going to open the door…" he smile then step in to look around the room, "I thought I heard something running around in here.."

Sunako glance at the wardrobe then at his back figure, "I-I was trying… to clean up my room! Th-that's all…"

Kuro look at her then his steps went close to her! He tipped her chin up then whisper in a husky voice, "you're not good at lying aren't you kitten?" his eyes went to the wardrobe then grin.

'LET ME KILL HIM!' Auntie was struggling to let go from her niece friends.

'He will not do anything to Sunako! We'll have to wait and see…' Noi said while looking through a small hole.

'I WOULD NOT LET HIM GET TOOOO CLOSE TO MY NIECE! AND HOW DARE HE HUG HER!' Auntie went in rage when Kuro slid his arms at Sunako's back then tip her chin up."I think you're Auntie wouldn't like it if I did this to you…"he look into her crystal purple eyes then his mouth cover hers. Auntie felt as if the world had come to an end. Something inside Sunako had snap to pieces.

She pull away from him immediately then slap his face. Auntie looks like the happiest person in the wardrobe. "How dare you do that to me!" Sunako glare him.

Kuro rub his swollen cheek, "Face the fact Sunako, you'll have to do that to me when we're get married tomorrow…"That word made her heart stop like there is no air.

"What do you mean 'married tomorrow'?" Sunako asked as if she couldn't believe what she heard.

"We're getting married tomorrow or the day after tomorrow…" he took some of her long shiny black hair then kiss it, "I'm looking forward to it…" he gone back to see her father. Her friends and Auntie look shock when they heard it too. Auntie ran to Sunako to give her some comfort.

"Sunako it's going to be just fine… we'll think of something," Auntie told her. Sunako pull away from her gently.

"Everything won't be fine…" Sunako said when her throats felt like tightened, "Tamao… do you know what captain scar said to me after we depart…"her tears begin to drip, "He said he doesn't love me and… he thinks I'm just a toy for him to play with…" then she cry.

Noi, Machiko and Auntie look shock while Tamao hug Sunako gently to stop her crying, "I'm sorry… I didn't know that…" Tamao was sad too for her. Auntie felt something inside her feeling regret and now she knows why Sunako felt so not good these days. It's because of what she had said to captain scar, he had to let Sunako go in a cold way…

AUTHORS FWEN NOTE

Hello People!sorry 4 the late update!The Author was having fun wit her families... Thta's y shes late sending these chapter. Haha! NOW Kuro and Sunako are going to get married! So wats Auntie and the girls going to do about it? CYA ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPPY!

N this is a clue 4 the next chap!

-Pirates ABDUCTION! (Can u all guess?)


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

That night Auntie couldn't get herself to sleep. She keeps rolling on her bed till she fall to the floor. She rub her back while she sat herself on her chair. She took a picture of someone on her desk then tears start to drip. "Husband... What have I done…" She looks at her husband smiling face, "I just made the worst mistake ever. How am I going to fix this since our niece wedding is tomorrow or day after tomorrow?" She smiled but tears keeps dripping, "I hope Sebastian would come right now…"

Suddenly, a sudden cold wind sending shiver down to her spine. She turn behind her and heard something. She couldn't see it since her room is dark. 'THIEF!' she took her chair to strike the thief but… something grab her arms then covered her mouth when she tried to scream. 'Milady! Calm down!' the 'thief' whispered to her. She stop struggling then look at his face, "SEBASTI-"

Sebastian told her to be quiet, 'Sorry milady… I was late to get the pirates…'Auntie's eyes start to fill with tears because something made Sebastian came to her with the pirates when she need help. Auntie wipes her tears, 'Where are they? And why do you sneak into my room?'

'They have to wait far away from the port and it's easy to sneak in rather than people get suspicious of you,' He smiled then asked her to come with him. She told him to wait to change her clothes. When she's done she put on her cloak then went outside through the back door with Sebastian.

"Is it far?" Auntie asked when she has a hard time to walk through the dense forest. Sebastian shook his head then told her that they're close. "There it is Milady!" Sebastian points his finger where the light is shone.

"Are you sure Sebastian going to be fine?" Yuki asked when he look at the dark forest near them.

"That old man is a lot stronger than me," Kyohei admit.

"Yeah… He's going to be fine Yuki," Ranmaru look at the coast if he could see Sebastian, "he's only going to get that old woman. So there's no problem." Hirou keep yawning when he tried to keep his eyes open while Takenaga was strolling at the coast.

"HOW THERE YOU CALL ME AN OLD WOMAN!"Auntie smack his head and her sudden appearance had scared the pirates.

"How did you get here fast?" Yuki asked Auntie when he saw Sebastian walk beside Takenaga.

"Huh?" Auntie actually didn't realize that she could run fast to the person who calls her something that she doesn't like even if she's far away.

Yuki sighed then smiled at her, "Forget what I ask just now. How are you Auntie?" Auntie's reaction turns to stone.

"Is that the way you answer to people who asked you something?" Ranmaru grin devilish but he didn't see a punch coming from Auntie.

She look at frighten Yuki then smiled, "I'm perfectly fine!" Takenaga greet her later with 'polite' Ranmaru, Hirou and the rest of the pirates.

"Well, Well… Isn't it Auntie…" someone from the dark shadow said.

When Auntie look at him, her tears begin to flow down to her cheek. "Auntie… A-Auntie? Are you alright? We're really sorry if Captain Scar had hurt you…" Yuki and the rest of the pirates glare at their own captain except Hirou, Ranmaru and Takenaga, laugh at Kyohei.

"I-I-I'm…. sorry for-"Kyohei stop talking when she shook her head.

"I'm the one who should be sorry… I'm the one who cause you and Sunako to be separate," she stop to wipe her tears but it keeps on dripping, " What I did was wrong… that's why I sent Sebastian to get you all so that Sunako won't be hurt by your words last time…" Kyohei regretted for lying to Sunako.

Hirou knew about this then sigh, "I thought that gal would understand what I said last time…"

"Little words won't heal a hurting woman you know…" Takenaga explain. Hirou just nodded.

"Let's get inside before we all got sick from the cold night!" Ranmaru said when he's freezing.

Inside the dining room of the ship, Auntie took a drink then told about Sunako wedding as well as Kuro's behavior. The pirates cry including Yuki, Ranmaru, Takenaga and Sebastian except Hirou. He look at Kyohei's jaw tightened to fist.

"SUNAKO GETTING MARRIED!" Yuki asked as if he doesn't believe it.

"Yes…" Auntie looks at Kyohei, "Do… d-do you still have feelings for my niece?"

Kyohei stood up then went to the window to think, "If I don't have feelings for her, I wouldn't come to get her…" he grins at Auntie, "To tell you the truth, Sunako already own my heart."Auntie looks at him with lots of tears blurring her sight. Sebastian and Hirou smile to each other while Ranmaru and Yuki asked one guard to get some physician to check if Kyohei's having a fever.

Takenaga pat at his friend's shoulder, "Nice words you got there…"

"So… when we're going to save her?" Yuki asked. Everyone look at each other then look at Yuki. They smile become wider except Auntie, clueless about the plan. Yup, they think about the plan and that involve Yuki.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Yuki asked as well as scared.

"What is it Joseph?" Kuro asked his personal employee who walk inside the study room.

"It's about Lady Nakahara and her butler…" he answered with regret for saying it.

"So… they arrive at last…" Kuro grin, "Inform the guards to get them before my wedding…"he started to chuckle a little, "This is going to be fun…"

AUTHORS FWEN NOTE

Hello people! the author update the chapter faster than i thought... oh well... she wish u all happy new year 2011! ok lets skip... NOW Yuki was going to involve in their plan but wat Kuro is going to do wit them? CYA ALL OIN THE NEXT CHAPPY!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Auntie got back to the mansion before everyone wakes up. "I'll see you tomorrow my lady," Sebastian bow to her then went to bed. She feels so excited to go to sleep and can't wait for dawn to come.

By the time she wake up the next morning, the only thing annoy her the most that Kuro had come to see Sunako to talk about their wedding. Then he takes her for a walk at the garden to give her a 'surprise'. Auntie sighed then smiled at Sebastian, who was pouring some tea for her and her brother.

"Sebastian…" Sunako's father look at him, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you since last week." Auntie gulped.

"I was sent by Lady Nakahara to the orphanage at the South to give some necessities for their daily life, Sir. The travel took me a week to get there then spend several nights there."Sebastian lied to him. Auntie nodded in agreement.

Sunako's father look at his sister, "Really? You should tell me about this first…"

"You were too busy back then. That's why I asked Sebastian to leave without telling you." Auntie answered with a cup on her hand, "I have a friend who's going to visit me later. She's from France and she's fluent in English. I want you to meet her since she's my close friend when I went to France."

"Have I met her?" Sunako's father asked.

"No… as I remember you haven't met her yet…"she smiled. Then someone knock on the door, "My lady, there is a girl in the living room waiting for you…"

When Sunako's father and Auntie arrive in the living room, a girl with brilliant amber eyes that almost match with her hair stood by the chair then greets both of them. Auntie couldn't believe that is Yuki wearing a dress and a wig while Sunako's father, completely awed by her beauty. Yuki was relieve that Sunako's father couldn't see his adam apple, which was a ribbon being tied doubled by Hirou.

"My name is Clerissa. Nice to meet you, Mr. Nakahara," she bow at him then hug Auntie, "My friend, it's been a long time."

"Yes it is," Auntie said with nervous. Suddenly, Sunako's father took his sister by arm to go to the farthest corner, 'Is she really this….' He glances at Clerissa then blushed, 'beautiful?' Auntie shock by what she see on his face. She prevents herself not to laugh at her brother and Yuki.

'Yes she is…. Would you like to get to know her?' she teased him. When he was about to answer, John interfered them, "Sir, there is several man waiting for you on the front door."

Sunako's father sighed then excuse himself to see his friends. Auntie waits for the door to close then… "Yuki, is THAT really you?"

"Yup!" he said while untie the ribbon around his neck, "So… what did Sunako's father whisper to you just now?"

"Trust me, you are not going to like hearing it…"Auntie said without hurting him. Then someone knocks on the door then went in, "Good morning Auntie!" Noi smile then stop at track. Machiko and Tamao appear beside her.

"Oh… good morning…" 'Clerissa' smiled but the three of them didn't say anything. Machiko and Noi was shock what they saw while Tamao, still expression-less as usual.

"w-what is it girls?" Auntie asked. Tamao look at 'Clerissa' then point at 'her' throat. Yuki forgot to tie the ribbon again around his neck.

Yuki laugh a little, "You caught me… it's me Yuki!" he smiled at them. Noi and Machiko was more shock except Tamao, she smiled politely to him.

"Yuki is that really you?" Machiko asked. Yuki nodded then took off his wig.

"It is YOU! Where are Takenaga and the others?" Noi asked when she tried to search every corner in the room.

"They're safe on the ship near the coast, not too far from the 'guarded' port." Yuki replied. Noi was sad 'cuz there's no Takenaga here with her.

"So you've come here to save our friend?" Machiko asked while Tamao trying to give comfort to Noi. Yuki smiled at her, "Yes and… it's nice to see you again." Machiko try not to let her tears drip but she couldn't stop the feelings inside her hearts. She ran then hugs him tightly until she cry on his arms.

"Ah! I'm so sorry if I make you cry," Yuki began to panic but Machiko shook her head, "I am really glad to see you…" she smiled brightly at him.

Noi, Tamao and Auntie were touch by the scene. Auntie wants her niece to be like that with Captain Scar. Noi wants to be with Takenaga while Tamao still keeping Ranmaru's image on her head.

Their conversation was overheard from outside by a personal guard Kuro hire to take them. He snaps his finger quietly. Several men came out of nowhere then wait for his order.

Someone knock their door, Yuki put on his wig then tie his ribbon around his neck. "Please com-" Auntie and the girls stop cold when they get inside.

"Sunako…" Kuro said when Sunako tried to avoid looking at his eyes after what happen to them yesterday.

"I'm sorry for what happen yesterday…" Kuro look at the red roses, "I know that you might hate me now but…" he took a small velvet box from his pocket then hand it to her, "this is a gift as forgiveness to you…"

Sunako gulped then hesitate to take it. When she opens the box, the ring was gold with a white diamond on top of it… "T-this is…" she couldn't say it because Kuro seal her mouth with his.

She was shock when he kiss her but this kiss wasn't the same as Kyohei… She knows she's going to get marry with him so she couldn't resist the kiss. "Did you like the ring?" he smiled widen.

"Y-yes…" she said although her hearts is hurt when she watch this ring going into her finger.

"Sir…" Joseph called Kuro, "There is something happen at home…" Kuro nodded at him then told him to leave.

"Sunako," he tip her chin up, "Since we're going to get marry tomorrow, make sure you're ready…" He gets up to leave. She still won't move when he leaves.

When Kuro arrive at his mansion, "Have you got them?" Joseph nodded but his face seems regret for doing this.

"Good…" He went into the dark basement with his guards. He grin when he saw the girls, Sebastian and Auntie being tie up, "How are you feeling girls?" They glare at him instead.

"LET ALL OF US GO YOU BASTARD!" Auntie roared at him.

"I can't do that…" he shook his head. He went to more cells where the pirates have been chained up.

Finally he went to the most end of the cell where the captain being kept. "I hope you'll enjoy your new home…" he grin. Kyohei glare coldly at him.

"Isn't it amazing… the famous Captain Scar let himself get capture just to defend his old man whose nearly getting killed by my men?" Kuro smile at bleeding Hirou being tie up.

"I have words for you…" he pull Kyohei's hair then said in a cold voice, "Sunako and I going to get marry tomorrow. So I hope you could join us in our wedding but…" he looks at the chain, "It's a pity to see you wearing that chain." He laughed hysterically then told his man to hit him. Two men grab him by arm then the big man hit him many times on his stomach and his face.

When they leave him alone, Kuro's cold voice whisper to his ear, 'I hope you'll rotten here forever...' then Kuro had gone. Yuki couldn't stop his wailing, both Takenaga and Ranmaru hope they could kill Kuro right now for hurting their friend!

Kyohei tried to sit but he couldn't since he's getting hurts. "Kyohei don't get up or you'll get more hurt…" Ranmaru said while Yuki still crying.

He still won't listen to what Ranmaru was saying. He keep on getting up no matter how pain it is. Suddenly, he remembered Sunako. She always angry at him when he came near her, sometimes cry on her own and… she had this smile on her face that have soften his heart. The thing that made him angry now is why is that bastard wanted to marry her? He wanted to stop her from marrying that demon!

He tried to break the chain but couldn't. The only thing he can do now is for miracles to appear so that he could stop her. He wanted to tell her how he miss her so much...

The next morning, "Sunako... are you ready?" her father asked when he look at his daughter that going to a bride soon.

Sunako look at him, "I'm ready..." but her heart feel uneasy when she remembered Kyohei...

AUTHORS NOTE

Hello people! My fwen had to gone 4 a while so sorry bout that. NOW the pirates being captured by KURO! and Sunako is going to get MARRIED! Who will save the pirates and girls n auntie n Sebastian? CYA ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Are you done yet?" Auntie asked Takenaga, who tried to break the shackle with a stone. He shakes his head to her. Yuki try it but he got hurt instead. Ranmaru tried to smack the shackle to the wall but it won't work.

"It's no use…" Takenaga throw the stone away then lean on the wall. Ranmaru look at him, "Let me try…" he took the stone then hit it on the chain. Yuki look at Ranmaru then at Captain Scar, his face was covered by a shadow. Yuki assume that his captain is hopeless right now… or angry?

Auntie and the girls try everything to break the chain but they couldn't as well. Sebastian, Hirou and the other pirates look tired when they tried everything all night. Auntie look at them then try not to cry since her cute niece going to get marry with a monster! The girls notice Auntie shed tears. They told her everything's going to be fine, tried to give her comfort.

"Everything won't be fine! Sunako's going to get marry with him and... We're going to stuck here _**forever**_…and… and…" Auntie starts wailing.

"Sebastian, please do something to stop that old wom-" Ranmaru got hit on the face by Auntie.

"Why do you that to my face? It hurts!" Ranmaru tried to fight back but Auntie's face stop him from doing so. The girls and pirates only sighed at that time.

"What's going on in there!" the guards shout outside the bars. When he saw the girls, he quickly open the lock then went inside. "My, my… aren't their lovely?" the guards asked his friend beside him, looking at the girls with desire in their eyes.

The girls were frightened of course but not Auntie… "Hey you!" she point at the guards without hesitation, "untie this rope at ONCE…."

The guards laughed, "You think that's easy to order us around?" one of the guards pull her hair while Sebastian tried his best to break the shackle to save Auntie, "Don't you dare touch milady!" Sebastian's eyes turn icy cold at the guards.

The guards first felt sudden shiver but he smile instead, "Say goodbye to you lady…" he pull a gun in front of them then point at her head. Sebastian eyes widen "NO!" Kyohei and the pirates tried to stop him even though they were still being chained up. The girls hope someone could save Auntie now!

Auntie shut her eyes tightly. She thought this is the end for her… There's not a single noise she heard. Is she dead? "You're not dead yet…" Joseph answer her when she asked that question aloud. Auntie opens her eyes then saw those crystal blue eyes looking down at her. Her face turns red when she realizes Joseph had save her from dead. The guards have been knock down by him.

Joseph asked her to sit down quietly then he went to the pirates to release them. "Why did you save us? Aren't you Kuro's follower?" Tamao asked him when he unlocks the chain at Ranmaru's wrist.

He just smiles as an answer, "I prefer you all go and save your friend rather than talking about me..." He went to Kyohei's cell then unfastens the chain around him. When he asked them to come with him, Kyohei stop him, "Is this _that man's_ order? Releasing us?"

Joseph looks at him first then stuns the two guards, who guarded a weapon room. "I have a reason to do this…." He pause to check inside the room. When it's clear, he order them "get your things so we could leave here quickly before some guards found us." Kyohei frown then took his favorite dagger and sword while his men took whatever weapon. Noi and Tamao took a small knife, Machiko carry a gun while Auntie carry a rifle. After that they follow Joseph to the back door to go to a large stable.

The horses were enough for all of them. When Kyohei get on the horse, all of them followed but Joseph didn't. "Aren't you coming?"

Joseph shakes his head, "My job is done… So it's your turn, Captain Scar." Kyohei grin in response, "Thanks for saving us…" Joseph nod then tell them that the wedding held at the old castle near the shore.

"I know where that is!" Auntie told them. Joseph smile to her then tried to leave.

"Wait!" she put her horse in front to block his path, "will we see each other again?" Auntie asked him. Sebastian and Hirou got shock. The girls are much chuffed because of the dramatic scene. The pirates grin even more devilish.

"Maybe… who knows we will bump to each other someday," he smile, turn around then walk further away from her. Auntie felt sadness in her heart but something brightens it. Joseph waves his hand at her even though his backs face her.

"Old woman? Could you hurry up? We've got to-"Auntie punch Ranmaru's face.

"That ish goin' to be hurtz when he wakes up later…" Hirou told Sebastian when he point 'dead' Ranmaru on his back. Sebastian agree with him.

"Where's Kyohei?" Yuki asked.

"He went ahead of us. You don't know how mad he is right now…" Takenaga recall the looks on Kyohei's face when he said Kuro's name.

"What will he do when he gets to the wedding?" Noi asked from behind.

Takenaga smile at her, "Maybe destroy the wedding then take Sunako out."

"What will happen to Kuro?" Auntie asked. Takenaga scratch his head, "It's too early to know that."

Then they saw Kyohei stop on top of the hill. "That means we have arrive," Takenaga look at him. They stop in front of the road which lead to an old castle meets the shore. It's a very nice view to see. "Guys…" Kyohei look at his men's, "let's make a surprise for them."

"AYE!" Every men put their swords higher to agree with their captain. Kyohei look at Hirou, "You're going to be alright old man?"

"My arms still hurt from last shot," Hirou complain since he wants to fight alongside with his captain. Kyohei nodded then told some of his men to take care of Hirou, Sebastian, 'dead' Ranmaru and the girls.

"B-but I want to save my niece too!" Auntie protests him. Kyohei look at her, "Stay here. I'll get your niece back."

Kyohei put on some cloth to cover his face then draw his sword forward, "let the war begins…"

AUTHORS NOTE :)

Helllllllloooooooooooo peopleeeeeeee! Haha sorry 4 the longest late update! I should have been update it sooner but I've been busy... 2011 is going to be a very challenging for anyone who's having big exam this year like me!Hahahahahahaha! (I shouldn't be laughing about having big exam this year... sorry;) NOW, wat will happen next since the pirates escape from bars? CYA ALL IN THE NEXT CHAP! (New words 4 chapter!)

N happy new year 2 everyone! Though it's the beginning of march already...

AUTHORS FWEN NOTE

Hey! I'm not going to disapppear again this time... maybe... Oh well! happy new year 2 everyone!Hey Author, Is it really 2011 march already? (look at the calendar)oh..sorry im looking at 2009 calendar...


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter31

Looking outside where some waves just hit the shore, Sunako felt nervous since her wedding going to start soon. She could see many people chatting on the garden just near the shore, eager to get inside the castle where many servants still busy doing preparation. She could see her father, talking with her soon-to-be-husband. Many people approach him to congratulate his wedding.

"Sunako! You look like a queen!" Erie was amaze to see Sunako's appearance in white silk dress, white rose were tie on her neck and being tied round her hair with lots of small crystal. Her necklace was given by Kuro, a glittering crystal with a pair of diamonds on her ear. Her shoes were a white high heel with crystal, which is hard for her to walk properly, and she wears a white soft-looking glove.

"You don't have to praise me that much…" Sunako blushed. Erie smile then help her fix the dress. When Sunako look at the mirror, she feels different. _'You know what is more beautiful here…'_ she remembers that question from Kyohei, _'It's you…'_

"Sunako… are you alright?" Erie asked her when she saw Sunako's pale face. Sunako smile at her then nodded. Erie had wanted to see Sunako getting married so she ask Sunako's father for permission to help her get ready for the wedding.

"Is my Auntie and my friend had arrive?" Sunako asked her back. Erie shrug her shoulder, "I haven't seen Lady Nakahara anywhere ever since yesterday… I'll go down stair to help the others," Erie told her then left her alone in the room, to give her some privacy. Sunako thanked Erie for that. Sunako sighed then look outside again. _'You're just a toy to me…'_those words keep repeating again and again on her head. Her tears begin to drop one by one. She thought that she could forget him after this but her heart won't let her 'cuz… she ache for him.

Auntie and the girls were waiting impatiently in their hiding place, not too far from the castle except Tamao, treating Hirou's wound. Sebastian and two pirates look cautiously around them to see if there's a surprise attack from Kuro's guards. "I can't wait any longer!" Auntie took her riffle then went to her horse. Sebastian tried to stop her while Hirou and the girls just sighed in response.

"Why are you all just standing there and sighing?" Auntie asked them when she turns to look at them.

"Its captain Scar order for us to stay here so that we are safe," Hirou frown when she get on the horse.

"I don't care if this is your captain's order. I'm going to help him save my niece, like it or not." She looks at the castle then turn to Hirou, "Aren't you coming?"

Hirou look at his injured arm then look at her, "Ah lass, you're very stubborn…" Hirou took his sword then get on the horse as well as Sebastian while the two pirates were asked to protect the girls.

"We're coming with you too!" Noi ran to her with Machiko and Tamao. When Auntie was about to deny their request, Noi and Machiko look at her with teary eyes while Tamao just look expression-less to her.

"We want to save Sunako…" Noi look at her with extra teary eyes.

Auntie gulped, "You… could come…" Hirou grin when he saw the defeat in Auntie's face. Sebastian and the two pirates just sighed only. "Let's go," then the girl, Auntie, Hirou, the two pirates and Sebastian ride their horse.

Erie join Sunako again since she has finished her work in the big hall. "How about this red roses from your future husband?" Erie show her the banquet with a smile.

Sunako slowly shook her head, "It doesn't match with me…" She look at different color of flowers one by one. There is yellow, pink, blue and… purple… She remember a boy giving her a purple flower from the pirate she love.

"Sunako?" Erie look at the tears streaming down to Sunako's cheek, "Is something wrong?"

Sunako quickly wipe her tears away then smile at her, "Everything is fine…" She picks up the purple flower, "I want these as my flower."

Erie was worried about her now, "Are you sure you're alright?" Sunako just nod.

Suddenly, someone knock on the door, "Sunako? This is Dent. Everyone is waiting for the bride now."

Sunako draw her breath shakily then look at herself on the mirror, "Am I look… fine?" Erie look at her then tried to smile, "You look more than fine."

In the hall where everyone is sit while waiting for the bride, Sunako's father was pacing back and forth. He was so nervous for his daughter's wedding. "You look like a nervous bride…" Dent told him from behind.

When he was about to shout at his friend, his mouth gape open when he saw his daughter. Dent close it for him, "You have a very beautiful daughter." Sunako's father grin, "Yeah, she looks like her mother when I first saw my wife." Dent nodded in agreement.

Sunako went down the stair like an elegant lady to her father, "Sorry I'm late…" Sunako's father smiles in response then offer his arm for her.

Sunako was afraid to take her father's arm. Sunako bit her lips then look at the purple flower she was holding. Her hearts fill with despair now. Dent notice that her shaky hands grab her father's arm then walk to the aisle where her future husband was waiting. Then she saw him, standing there with a smile on his face. She looks around the hall to distract herself. She saw a three colorful glass being hit by the sunlight, forming colorful rays, just in front of Kuro and one old man.

She remembers something… the green field with colorful flowers. '_Its looks like a painting!_' she exclaimed that to Kyohei. _'You know what is more beautiful here…'_Sunako grab Kuro's hand then stand in front of the old man. "We gather here…" the old man words just lost on Sunako's ear 'cuz she wanted to remember Kyohei's voice... There's also something just came across her mind. What is it... There's a masculine voice whispering inside her head...

'_**I love you too Sunako…**_'

When Kuro was about to speak the vow, something smashed the colorful glass to pieces. It's a man with a red scarf covering half of his face. When his golden eyes spotted Sunako, his eyes show tenderness. Kuro grab Sunako then call guards to seize the 'ambush'. Many people were screaming then ran outside to save their self when they saw some pirates barge in through the smashing glass that surround them.

"Kuro…" the golden haired guy unsheathe his sword then said in a cold voice, "You better release Sunako or I'll cut your hand."

Sunako recognize that voice. It's Kyohei! She wanted to run to him but Kuro tighten his hand, "Try to defeat me first, Captain Scar." He went to nearby pillar then took one chain to fasten it around Sunako's wrist. "You'll stay here while I snatch your captain Scar life away." Then the duel between the two of them starts. Sunako tried to break the chain but couldn't.

"Who's going to get killed first?" Dent asked Sunako's father when he was tied with him by some of Kuro's guards. "I rather hope Kuro will die since he put a chain on my daughter…" Sunako's father told him when he glared the guards.

AUTHORS NOTE

hello people! Sorry 4 the late update! I was going to continue the next part but ive been busy so it will transfer to the next chapter! NOW, Kyohei had found Sunako n having a fight with Kuro! who's going to win? the mighty pirate or the evil noble? save your answer fo the next chapter! CYA ALL IN THE NEXT CHAP!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter32

"TAKENAGA!HELP!" Yuki shouted when he was trap by some guards. Takenaga knock people down on his way to save Yuki till he bump to a gigantic guard. Takenaga look at him then smile nervously. The giant grin at him then caught Takenaga's neck with his both hand.

"Yu-ki… I-ll..tr-y to sa-ve ya l-la-te-r…" Takenaga was struggling to let himself go from the giant. Ranmaru, on the other hand, try to get to Takenaga but something stops him. A guard with a twin blade on his both hand smile devilishly at him, "I heard you were very skill in sword, boy…"

Ranmaru glare at him, "Get out of my way, freaky old man." The guard smile's become wider, "If you can beat me… then I'll let you pass…" Ranmaru accept the challenge by pulling his sword forward.

As soon as Auntie arrives on the battle field, she saw her brother and his friend being tied. "Sebastian, follow me." Sebastian obeyed her with a riffle on his hand.

"Wait! What about us?" the girls asked Auntie though she went further away already. Noi bit her lips then search Takenaga through the fighting until she saw his black hair. She ran to save him. Machiko and Tamao help wounded old man Hirou get down from the horse until Machiko heard Yuki's wail. She went straight to save him. Only Tamao was left behind with Hirou.

When Tamao saw Ranmaru having a sword fight, she felt an urge to help him but Hirou stop her from leaving. "Ya wouldn't want to leave an old man here alone…" Hirou gave her smirk then asked her to take him to Ranmaru to help him.

Yuki started crying 'cuz his hand being tied up now. When the guards try to provoke him, they got hit by Machiko on head. Yuki wanted to say 'thanks' to her but he changes his mind. Machiko 'provoke' the guards with her 'scary' face.

Takenaga got hit on his stomach from the giant. "I thought Pirates are stronger like the rumor said…" he grin when Takenaga wipe his bloody mouth, "but they all such a weakling like you…" He grab hold Takenaga's head to throw him, before that happen, something snap on the giant man's head and he collapse on the floor. Takenaga rub his neck then saw his lovely Noi, holding a broken large stick on her hand.

Ranmaru was having a hard time to avoid the twin blade attack that slice like a wind. He looks at his torn clothes. He sighed then backed away when the freaky guard attacks him again. The twin blade kept on attacking him again and again till Ranmaru forgot to watch his back. He got slashed behind his back. "Is that your skill?" He laughed louder at Ranmaru, who's in pain, "No wonder it's going to be easy to kill you…" He was ready to thrust his sword through Ranmaru's body when Tamao, throw a vase at his head.

That freaky old man look at his blood dripping from his head then turn to Tamao, who's afraid of his words. "Well, well… Isn't it a little girl wants to play?" He slowly walks to Tamao. Hirou was coming to rescue her when the freaky guard was about to strike her. Something wrong with his body. He looks on his chest. A sword went through him. He looks behind then saw Ranmaru's angry face.

Ranmaru whispered in a cold voice on his ear, "Dare strike that woman, you're dead…" Then he pulled his sword and his enemy fell to the floor.

He looks at Tamao, "Are you alright?" She nodded immediately. Ranmaru try to smile but his back gave too much pain. Noi look at him for a second then hurriedly went to Hirou. She talk to him 'bout something that made him grin at Ranmaru. He took out his dagger then gave it to her. She ran to Ranmaru clumsily and rips a cloth that she found then ties it around Ranmaru's body. He frowns at her then kiss her cheek, "Thanks…" Her face turns red.

"I told you many times that Kuro is not a good person for your daughter!" Auntie scolds her brother then gave a scowl face on Dent when he want to say something. Sebastian was happily tied the guards.

"I know that I'm the wrong one here. So forgive me…" Sunako's father pleads his sister.

"Not me… The one you should apologize to is your daughter…" Auntie glare-to-death at him then search for Sunako although it's going to be hard to find her niece since the fighting is everywhere in the big hall.

Kyohei and Kuro fight has no end. Every time Kyohei collapse on the floor, Kuro thought that he won already but Kyohei kept arise, hold his sword forward though he's in pain. Kuro realize something… the famous pirate Scar won't give up till he got what he wants. Kuro glance at Sunako then back at Scar.

He started to walk to Sunako when Kyohei tried to get up after got hit, "You've become different Scar…" He took Sunako's hand, "Is this girl that made you become so… vulnerable?" Sunako tried to let her hand go but Kuro's tighten it, "how will you react if I did this?"

Kuro grab her face by force, his mouth was about to leaned close to her when suddenly Kyohei grab his sword, ran then slash Kuro's hand, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"Kyohei shout with icy cold eyes. Kuro jerk himself away. He immediately reach for his sword to dodge Kyohei's attack. He looks straight into Kyohei's eyes. What he saw was anger and hatred.

"Since you're really that serious, I'll be gladly being serious about this fight too…" Kuro ran with unlike speed then shove his sword to Kyohei's shoulder when he didn't have time to avoid it. Kyohei fall to the ground in pain after Kuro pull his sword with force from his victim. Sunako was shock then pull her hand from the shackle till her blood begins to drip.

"Pity… I would really like to kill you right now but I have something to do first …" He laughed then grabs Sunako. She fought him to let herself go. He took out his gun then put it on Sunako's head, "I hope you enjoy seeing this…"he look at Kyohei's horror face.

'NO!' Kyohei wanted to save her but his leg got shot by Kuro. "How long are you going to keep standing up?" Kuro asked him when Scar tried to stand up, ignoring his pain. Sunako's eyes begin to turn blurry with tears, "Please stop this!"

"Look Scar. My favorite girl is crying for you. How miserable she looks at you with that sad face." He looks at Kyohei, "How about I took your life in front of her so she won't be sad AGAIN…" He points his gun at Kyohei. Sunako shout 'NO!' Kuro ready to pull the trigger...

BANG!

Kyohei open his eyes after he fell to the floor. Sunako was crying beside him with his pirates, look worried on their faces. "Sunako?" He said in a low voice. Sunako look at him with wide beautiful eyes then hug him tightly though he got hurt easily. She was sorry for that. Kyohei sat himself, ignoring his friends order 'get some rest, you hurt so badly!'

He looks around then saw Kuro, got tie up by dent and Sebastian, like a mummy. "Ahah! Ya already awake!" Hirou look at his captain with his riffle rest on his shoulder.

Kyohei grin at him, "Thanks…" Hirou just nodded then walk to Auntie. His friends and the girls were there too. The pirates are all having some rest, leaving Sunako and him alone.

"Are you alright now?" Sunako asked him, worried. Kyohei look at his injured body then at her, "Come 'ere…" Sunako obey him by sitting near but far from his reach.

"Come just a little closer…"Kyohei chuckle when she sat near him. He grabs her waist then whispers something to her that made her blush.

"So what's your answer?"He grins at her. Sunako look away, trying to avoid eye contact with him. "Sunako..." he demand the answer.

Sunako look at him with her bright purple eyes, "Hai huv u too…"she said in clumsy way. Kyohei burst out laughing then bury his face on her hair.

"See how happy she is with Captain Scar?" Auntie looks like crying when she saw her niece with Kyohei. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… I can see her happy face now…" Sunako's father looks at the smile on Sunako's face for Scar.

"So what we're going to do with him?" Hirou asked them while pointing at the 'mummy'.

"Sent him to jail!" everyone immediately answer but Dent shake his head, "I'll take him to the sea for a 'vacation'…" Everyone look at each other then nodded.

"What did Dent mean?" Noi asked Takenaga while wipe his blood away.

"Throw him to the sea…"Takenaga answer with a smile when Noi said 'ooooohhhhhh'. He looks at his friend's happy face then at Noi. He smiles tenderly at her.

On that day onwards, Dent was sending Kuro on 'vacation' and hope for some shark to eat the 'mummy'. Noi and Takenaga were together as well as Machiko and Yuki. Tamao and Ranmaru… still in 'friendly' terms but both of them were hoping more than that. Auntie went outside country with Sebastian at her side, serving her as a butler again. Hirou and the pirates are doing 'piracy' again. Dent and Suako's father were doing some hard business again. Now… who's missing here?

"Sunako…" Kyohei whisper to her ear when she's asleep beside him on the shore under a tree. Sunako open her sleepy eyes then smile brightly at him.

AUTHORS NOTE

Author: Heeelllllllllllloooooo people! Sorry 4 the late update! Now The story is_ coming_ to an END! The next chapter will be last! (KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!)

Fwen:hahahahahahahahahhahahahe ... so this is the last chapter! or is it the next?

Authors n fwen: CYA ALL IN THE FINAL CHAPTER! :D n (what is this words 'hai huv u too'? can u all figure it out?:) WE'LL TELL THE ANSWER ON THE EPILOGUE!


	33. Chapter 33

EPILOGUE

Walking along the white sand beneath his little feet, he saw a glimpse of his father and mother. They just wave at him. Before he ran to them, the black haired boy saw a shiny shell from the corner of his eyes. He ran then picks the shiny shell. He grasped it in his hand then ran to his parents.

Kyohei look at his son running to them with one hand on his back. Sunako just smiled. When he slow his paced, he stop in front of them. "Guesh what did I found?" their son grinning.

"No, what did you found?" Kyohei grin as his wife brushed the sand away from their son's hair.

"I found thish!" Their son held out his one hand then shows them the shiny shell.

Kyohei's heart turns warm then he looks at his son golden eyes, "You just found a treasure."

"Really?" his son asked as Sunako smile warmly at him. "Why don't you show this to your grandpa? He'll be surprise what you've just discovered." Their son nodded then kiss his mother on her cheek before he ran to his grandpa, who's talking with the whole family, not too far from them.

"GRANDPA!" His grandpa's purple eyes look at him in warmth. "Look what I found!" his grandson gave him the shell. His grandpa was stunned by his grandson discovery, "You found an extraordinary shell."

"Grandpa, can I ask you shomething?" Grandpa nodded.

"Why papa calls this a treashure?" his grandson asked in wonder. His grandpa thinks first then look around him. Noi was sewing some clothes with Tamao and four months pregnant Machiko. Takenaga were holding his blue eyed baby girl in his arms with Yuki beside him, trying to play with her by making funny face. Ranmaru was laughing instead.

"Why don't you ask your grandma? Maybe she'll know the answer…" His grandson nodded then went to Auntie, who is now being call grandma.

"GRANDMA!" Auntie look at her grandson then smiled warmly, "What is it dear?"

"Look!" her grandson gave her a heart shell. Auntie was impressed by him as well as Sebastian, who is pouring a tea in her cup.

"Where did you found this?" Auntie asked him.

"In sand," her grandson answered then asked her, "can I ash shomething?" Auntie nodded. Her nephew repeats the same question when he asked his grandpa.

"Well… maybe it reminds your father of something that made him say that, "Auntie answered when she look at the calm sea.

Her grandson look at her in silence then said, "Is it shomething spechial?" Auntie look at his golden eyes then nodded. Her three year old grandson, Kiyo, smiles at her brightly.

After they watched their son talking with his grandma, Sunako turn to Kyohei with a smile on her face. Kyohei grin then pull her in his arms in a fierce hug, "I like it when you smile."

Sunako tip her head to look him, "I smiled because you just said to Kiyo that he found a 'treasure'. Speaking of treasure… why didn't you join Hirou again?"

Kyohei look at her crystal purple eyes then smile, "Because I just found a very special treasure…" When she was about to asked him, he covered her mouth in a light kiss. Sunako respond to him by envelope her arms around his neck when he was about to lost control. His patience snapped then deepened the kiss while her body pressed tightly with him.

He lifts his mouth then look at her flushed face, "Whenever we kiss, you still manage to make me go insane…" This time he wanted to kiss her lightly but disappointed instead when she shakes her head.

"I want to ask you something. What do you mean special treasure? Did you steal something lately?" Sunako asked him when she still in his arms.

Kyohei wanted to answer her but stop when his son, Kiyo, running to them. "PAPA! MAMA!" he slows his paced then takes a breath. His parents look at each other then at him.

"Papa, what ish your treashure?"Kiyo looked at his father.

Kyohei burst out laughed 'cuz his wife and his son asked for the same thing! Sunako and his son were puzzled. When he regains conscious, he gathers them in his arms. He looks at Kiyo and said in tenderness, "It was your mother's heart that I stole and you as my special treasure…"

AUTHORS NOTES!

:D Hello people! this is the LAST chapter for this story! I would like to say thank you on behalf of my fwen (She's gone somewhere else) for reviewing! I hope you all satisfied and happy with the story! I will try to write some someday... if i could think of one. So this is the end for the pirates story! Goodbye!

N I FORGOT SOMETHING!- 'hai huv u too' is actually... you know the answer... probably!


End file.
